Let's Get Married, Sensei!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: "Kita bisa bertarung dengan adil untuk Hinata!"/"Maukah kau kencan denganku, Hinata-chan?"/"Legenda mengatakan, kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman di bianglala ini tepat di tempat tertinggi pada saat matahari terbenam dan lampunya menyala diiringi kembang api, mereka akan bersama selamanya."/"Aku sangat bersenang-senang hari ini, arigatou."/Will their fate be sealed with a kiss? RnR?
1. Part 1 : A New Teacher!

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**Moshi-moshi, minna...**

**Watashi wa Shana desu... d( ^ v ^ )b**

**Shana ini masih author baru di Fandom Naruto, padahal Naruto tuh anime/manga favorit Shana #readers : ga nanya! *Shana pundung*. Yah udah, fic pertama saya ini pokoknya NaruHina gitchu(lebay), karena NaruHina tuh pairing favorit Shana \(^o^)/. Oh ya, fic ini juga multi-chapter, jadi kalo ga tahan update lelet, silakan tinggalkan fic ini. Dan sekarang, saya persembahkan pada anda, fic ancur, abal, jayuz, dll milik saya : Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**Summary : Naruto adalah mahasiswa pemalas. Tetapi setelah dosen baru, Hinata-sensei masuk, Naruto jatuh cinta pada senseinya yang cantik itu. Apa Naruto dapat berubah?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, dll...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto sih punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi pasti bakalan saya rebut, Whuahahahaha... *dirasengan***

**\( ^ v ^ )/ ****"Let's Get Married, Sensei!"**** \( ^ v ^ )/**

"Hoaah... Groook... Zzzz..." suara tak menyenangkan alias berisik itu sungguh menyebabkan seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu, Konoha University fakultas Bisnis semester 1, menutup telinga mereka. Sudah jelas bagi semuanya kalau itu suara anak termalas seantero Konoha University. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze. Laaki-laki berumur 22 tahun ini merupakan pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan besar, Namikaze Ltd. Tapi karena dia selalu dimanjakan, karena Naruto anak tunggal, makanya Naruto jadi anak manja dan malas.

"Dasar si Dobe, apa dia tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa? Padahal matahari kan sudah terik sekali. Sebaiknya kubangunkan, sebelum Tsunade-sensei masuk," kata Sasuke Uchiha, teman Naruto yang juga berumur 22 tahun, sambil berjalan pelan ke meja Naruto. Sebenarnya sih, Sasuke tadinya berniat membiarkan Naruto terus tertidur agar dimarahi Tsunade-sensei yang terkenal sangat galak itu. Tapi pasti kasihan kalau Naruto dimarahi Tsunade-sensei, lagi. Jadi Sasuke datang dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan bukunya.

"Aaw, Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kesal karena tidurnya diganggu. "Heh, dasar kau, Dobe, harusnya kau berterima kasih kubangunkan. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Tsunade-sensei, kau mau kena marah monster itu?" sahut Sasuke yang mulai kesal juga dengan Naruto. Naruto bergidik mendengar nama guru yang paling dibencinya itu, Tsunade-sensei. Dan tampaknya Tsunade-sensei juga begitu. Yah, sepertinya mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan begitu. Lalu...

KRING... Bel berbunyi. Semua murid langsung duduk rapi di tempatnya. Jantung mereka sudah bergemuruh karena deg-degan, pengaruh Tsunade-sensei. Sepinya kelas itu mampu membuat segala suara, sekecil apapun, terdengar keras di gendang telinga semuanya. Keringat mulai mengaliri pelipis Naruto saat dia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati kelas. Saat akhirnya pintu terbuka seluruhnya, Naruto sangat terkejut melihat sosok di baliknya.

Seorang gadis muda melangkah pelan menuju meja guru. Dia memakai jas berwarna peach dengan baju dalam kemeja berwarna kuning, dan rok mini yang senada dengan jasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo itu terurai indah di pinggangnya. Mata lavendernya berkilau indah, menatap ke seluruh kelas dengan seksama. Matanya terhenti saat melihat Naruto, yang juga melihatnya. Keduanya beradu pandang sejenak, sebelum keduanya mengalihkan pandangan, blushing.

"Ehm... O-ohayou, minna. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Kalian bisa memanggil dengan Hinata-sensei. Saya menggantikan Tsunade-sensei karena beliau dimutasi ke Suna University," kata Hinata pelan, tetapi terdengar ke seluruh kelas. Tak ayal, semua murid bersorak merayakan kepergian Tsunade-sensei, terutama Naruto. Dia sampai melemparkan bukunya saking senangnya. Reaksi semua teman Naruto pasti dapat ditebak. Sasuke yang cool itu pun sampai tersenyum lebar, tetapi di balik senyumnya itu seakan tersimpan rahasia yang lebih dalam, Shikamaru Nara tertawa, Chouji Akimichi makan keripik sambil berteriak gaje, Kiba Inuzuka berpelukan dengan foto Akamaru (dilarang membawa binatang ke kampus), Shino Aburame diam saja, Rock Lee langsung berteriak sambil pasang 'senyum gigi pepsodent'nya. Sakura Haruno menghela nafas lega, Ino Yamanaka memeluk Tenten, dan Tenten balas memeluk Ino.

Hinata panik melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di kelas barunya itu. "A-ano, minna, gomen... B-bisa tidak ribut?" kata Hinata dengan mengencangkan sedikit volume suaranya. Semuanya langsung terdiam dan duduk kembali, walaupun senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah mereka. Setelah semua muridnya tenang, Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditugaskan dalam kelas sesulit ini dalam tugas pertamanya sebagai guru. Akhirnya dikuatkannya tekadnya, dan dia mulai berbicara.

"Ohayou, minna. Seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan, nama saya Hinata. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Hinata-sensei. Saya guru baru di sini, umur saya 22 tahun, setahu saya sama dengan kalian, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memanggil saya dengan nama saya si luar sekolah. Saya baru lulus dari Konoha University ini, fakultas Pendidikan. Ini pekerjaan pertama saya sebagai guru di sini, jadi mohon kerjasamanya..." jelas Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. "Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" tanyanya.

Setelah semuanya terdiam, Hinata melanjutkan. Tetapi Naruto tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi Naruto tidak tidur lagi. Sekarang Naruto tengah sibuk mengagumi kecantikan dan keanggunan guru barunya itu. Di otaknya hanya terbayang namanya, Hinata. Naruto terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata, dari menulis, membaca, berbicara, dan lain-lain. Sepertinya, Naruto mulai merasakan 'sesuatu'. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedang menjelaskan materinya, sadar kalau dia sedang dipandangi Naruto, dan langsung blushing. Tetapi Hinata berusaha profesional.

Hinata mendekati meja Naruto. Naruto yang masih sibuk mengkhayal sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata mendekati mejanya. Hinata benar-benar merasa geli dan tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat lucu, dan menurut Hinata sangat menggemaskan.

"Ehm... Namikaze-san, sekarang bukan saatnya melamun," kata Hinata. Tetapi Hinata tampaknya masih belum sadar. Hinata menghela nafas dan berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Naruto-kun, tolong perhatikan pelajarannya!"

Naruto terlihat gelagapan saat telinganya dibisiki dengan suara lembut Hinata, dan dia langsung blushing melihat wajah Hinata di hadapannya.

"S-sensei! A-apa yang sensei lakukan?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun lucu. Tolong jangan melamun saat pelajaran, ya..." kata Hinata lembut.

Seluruh kelas tertawa melihat pipi Naruto merona merah karena ketahuan melamun di kelas. Apalagi, Naruto melamun tentang Hinata-sensei. Tetapi tidak semuanya tertawa. Ada satu orang yang terlihat tidak suka Hinata-sensei dekat dengan Naruto. Dia diam saja saat semuanya tertawa.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kamu kok diam saja?" tanya Kiba.

"A-ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Hinata berjalan lagi ke depan kelas, dan saat kelas mulai tenang lagi, Hinata melanjutkan pelajarannya. Tak lupa Hinata menambahkan, "Naruto-kun, tolong perhatikan ya, karena kau akan kesulitan mengerjakan ujian kalau tidak memperhatikan."

"Baik, sensei," kata Naruto malu, dan semuanya tertawa lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>-SKIP TIME-<strong>

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dan Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Tapi tumbennya, Naruto menunggu Hinata-sensei untuk pergi dulu ke luar ruangan, lalu langsung menyambar bento miliknya dan pergi ke atap sekolah, seperti biasa. Di atap, teman-temannya, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Lee sudah menunggu.

"Yo, Teme. Sudah menunggu?" sapa Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe, apa yang kau bawa?" balas Sasuke.

"Biasa. Kaa-san tidak masak banyak hari ini. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada semuanya.

"Aku juga," balas semuanya, kecuali Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadarinya, matanya langsung berkilauan dengan otak usilnya. Diliriknya kotak bento Sasuke yang besar dan sepertinya penuh terisi makanan. Saat Sasuke membuka kotak bento miliknya, air liur semuanya langsung menetes. Makanan lezat dan mewah milik Sasuke sungguh menggoda selera mereka.

"Ehm, Teme, kau kan baik, aku minta ya," kata Naruto sambil menyambar ebi katsu Sasuke.

"H-hey, jangan main ambil saja, dasar kau Dobe!" keluh Sasuke. _'Harusnya aku percaya firasatku,'_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke memang selalu punya firasat buruk makan siangnya akan diambil jika kaa-sannya membawakan bento yang banyak. Dan benar kan, sekarang bentonya menjadi sasaran pencomotan(?) oleh teman-temannya.

"Hangar digu, Heme, raji-raji hong! (Jangan begitu, Teme, bagi-bagi dong!)" kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Heyan guyu, hau wiyara,Gobe! (Telan dulu, baru bicara, Dobe!)" kata Sasuke. Setelah Naruto menelan makanannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia berkata, "Heh, kau sendiri juga begitu. Nyadar diri, woy!" seru Naruto. Akhirnya, seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar lagi. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran sehari-hari mereka. "Haah, merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru. Chouji terlihat sangat asyik melihatnya, dan dia memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka sambil mengambil makanan Sasuke.

"Kalian, jangan gunakan semangat masa muda kalian untuk pertengkaran tidak berguna ini! Lebih baik kalian tidak menyia-nyiakan tenaga, karena setelah ini pelajaran Kakashi-sensei," lerai Lee dan Kiba yang mulai lelah melihat mereka bertengkar terus. Kakashi-sensei, nama lengkapnya Kakashi Hatake, adalah guru yang terkenal di seluruh Konoha University karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Dia sangat suka telat, bahkan hingga berjam-jam. Dan saat dia muncul, Kakashi-sensei selalu beralasan konyol seperti "Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" atau "Di jalan aku bertemu wanita tua". Semua murid pasti selalu kehabisan tenaga karena kesal saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya ampun, Kakashi-sensei? Aku lupa hari ini ada pelajarannya! Aku bertaruh, pasti dia akan terlambat lagi seperti kemarin. Sungguh menyebalkan," keluh Naruto.

KRING... Bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto memasuki kelasnya. Di mejanya, terdapat catatan yang tulisannya tidak dikenali Naruto. Tulisannya meliuk-liuk, tampak indah sekali. Isinya adalah :

'_Naruto-kun, jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas bab 10 ya. Tolong kumpulkan di pertemuan berikutnya. Hinata-sensei'_

Naruto sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa itu merupakan tulisan Hinata-sensei. Aroma kertas itu yang menyerupai aroma Hinata-sensei, benar-benar menguasai pikiran Naruto. Dihirupnya aroma kertas itu dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Senyum terkembang di wajah Naruto, dan dia duduk dengan bersemangat. Naruto merapikan buku-bukunya dan mulai membaca materi pelajaran, membuat semua yang melihatnya merasa heran. Merapikan barang-barang dan belajar? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah membuka satupun buku selain buku komiknya yang bertebaran di kamarnya.

"Hey Ino, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Apa kepalanya terbentur? Kok dia jadi rajin begitu, sih?" tanya Sakura keheranan sambil berbisik-bisik. "Mana kutahu. Tanya saja sama cowok-cowok," balas Ino.

"Hey, Kiba, Naruto kenapa tuh? Kok dia jadi rajin begitu, sih?" tanya Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh iya lho, kok Naruto begitu? Kepalanya terbentur ya?" tanya Tenten yang kini ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Yee, mana kutahu. Tadi dia baik-baik saja kok, malah berantem dengan Sasuke. Dia masih normal, kan?" kata Kiba, walaupun dia sendiri juga bertanya-tanya apa penyebab Naruto begitu. Dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka, semua orang di kelas itu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sambil berusaha tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, masih asyik membaca materinya, walaupun sebenarnya dengan membayangkan Hinata-sensei. Senyumnya, langkahnya, gerakan tangannya, aromanya, sungguh telah menghipnotis Naruto.

Setelah menunggu (sangat) lama, pintu kelas akhirnya terbuka. Wajah si guru menyebalkan itu muncul. "Ohayou, minna. Hari ini aku ada banyak urusan, jadi..." sebelum perkataannya selesai, murid-muridnya sudah memotongnya.

"Ya, bohong lagi!" teriak mereka kesal. Tetapi sepertinya tidak semuanya seperti itu. Naruto tampak kalem, diam di tempat duduknya dengan cengiran khasnya dan mata menerawang. Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk kelas. Dia masih sibuk mengkhayal tentang Hinata-sensei. Kakashi merasa ada yang mengganjal, dan dia sadar kenapa. Naruto absen dari meneriakinya, padahal biasanya Naruto yang protes paling keras. Dilihatnya meja Naruto, dan ternyata Naruto sedang melamun tidak jelas.

Kakashi-sensei berjalan menuju meja Naruto dan menepuk kepalanya dengan bukunya yang digulung, kebiasaan. Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Kesal karena Hinata-senseinya menghilang.

"Hey, apaan sih, baka?" kata Naruto. Tapi pandangannya berubah ciut melihat Kakashi-sensei di hadapannya.

"Oh, begitu ya, Naruto. Jadi sekarang kau berani menyebutku baka?" tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan suara dark-nya.

'_Kakashi-sensei! Gawat, mati aku!'_ batin Naruto panik. "E-eh, Kakashi-sensei... Saya tidak tahu itu sensei, hahaha. Engh, g-gomen, sensei~" kata Naruto dengan nada memelas. "Naruto, kali ini kau kuampuni. Kau hanya harus mengerjakan tugas dariku, dan dikumpulkan besok!" perintah Kakashi-sensei sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan firasat buruk mengenai tugas yang akan diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dugaan-dugaan buruk, dan malah membuatnya makin tidak tenang. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei dan mengabaikan firasatnya, daripada ditegur Kakashi-sensei lagi dan dihukum lebih berat.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei adalah pelajaran terakhir, dan saat pelajarannya selesai, bel pulang berbunyi. KRING... Bel pulang berbunyi, dan semuanya langsung bersorak dan memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Naruto sangat gembira karena dia sudah bosan memperhatikan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Tetapi saat Naruto mau pulang, Kakashi-sensei menghentikannya.<p>

"Stop, Naruto!" kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Ada apa lagi, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto yang mulai kesal berurusan dengan guru menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan tugas yang akan kuberikan padamu," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

'_Aduh, aku lupa. Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak, pasti gara-gara ini,'_ batin Naruto yang firasatnya memburuk.

"Ini. Tugasmu adalah mengerjakan esai ini. Soalnya hanya satu, tetapi ada perintahnya. Kumpulkan besok!" perintah Kakashi-sensei, dan dia pergi.

Naruto melihat kertas tadi dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak, dan firasatnya terbukti. Soal di kertas itu memang hanya satu, tetapi isinya sulit dan perintahnya pun hanya mempersulit. Isi kertas itu adalah :

'_Buatlah penelitian tentang konsolidasi usaha dan segala hal yang berkaitan tentangnya. Minimal 500 kata!'_

'_Mati akuuuuu!'_ batin Naruto yang pusing tujuh keliling melihatnya. Soal di kertas itu menurutnya sangat sulit karena dia tidak pernah memperhatikan materi ini, ditambah lagi perintahnya minimal 500 kata. Mau dari mana Naruto mencari jawabannya? Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu konsolidasi usaha. Dia ingat mempelajarinya saat ujian penerimaan universitas, tetapi sekarang dia sudah lupa sama sekali. Tetapi di saat genting, selalu datang penyelamat, kan?

"Uhm, N-Naruto-kun?" suara lembut seorang gadis mengagetkan Naruto. Saar dia menoleh, di belakangnya sudah ada gadisnya, Hinata. "Ah, Hinata-sensei?" kata Naruto kaget. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Jangan panggil sensei, ini kan sudah di luar jam sekolah. Panggil saja Hinata, " pinta Hinata dengan nada manis yang menggoda Naruto. "Baiklah, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto riang dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sejenak, Naruto melupakan masalah tugas dari Kakashi-sensei.

Sedangkan Hinata, yang dipanggil 'Hinata-chan' oleh Naruto, wajahnya langsung merona merah, manis sekali. Kecantikannya sungguh tak bisa ditandingi seluruh wanita di dunia. "A-ano, sepertinya Naruto-kun sedang kesusahan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Hinata lembut, dia tersenyum sambil melirik kertas yang digenggam Naruto.

"Ah, iya Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan kan pintar, baik, cantik lagi, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini?" pinta Naruto dengan rayuannya.

"Dasar Naruto-kun. Baiklah, apa sih soalnya?" tanya Hinata yang menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan kertasnya, dan saat Hinata ingin mengambilnya, tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh tangan kekar Naruto. Wajah keduanya merona merah, malu. Hinata menarik tangannya yang terulur dan menunduk, menyembunyikan kecantikannya di balik helaian surai indigo yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Naruto yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung menyingkirkan rambut indigo Hinata ke bahu gadis itu, dan menyentuh lembut dagunya. Diangkatnya wajah cantik itu perlahan, lurus menatap wajahnya.

Tangan Naruto berpindah ke pipi mulus Hinata dan dia mengelusnya lembut. Hinata blushing saat Naruto mengelusnya, menutup sedikit celah yang ada di antara mereka. Hainata mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Setelah cukup lama berada dalam keadaan tersebut, mereka menurunkan tangan masing-masing dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sekali lagi, rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"J-jadi bagaimana, Hinata-chan? Ini soalnya," kata Naruto canggung.

"Ah, iya, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata lirih, kebiasaannya saat sedang malu.

Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan membaca soalnya. Saat selesai, Hinata tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto. Naruto bingung melihat Hinata tersenyum-senyum. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak kok, Naruto-kun, hanya saja soal ini kan cukup mudah, walaupun jawabannya sangat banyak. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" kata Hinata sambil berpikir. "Ah, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan ke rumahku saja? Nanti kita kerjakan bersama," pinta Naruto dengan sangat antusias.

Hinata sebenarnya agak ragu untuk datang, tetapi Naruto yang seakan tahu isi pikirannya, menenangkannya. "Tenang saja, Hinata-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san tidak akan marah kok!" kata Naruto, masih dengan semangat meluap-luap. Hinata bimbang sejenak, tapi kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan datang. Tapi benar kan tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan~ Nah, sekarang, ayo!" teriak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berlari.

"A-ah, chotto matte, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil berusaha mengimbangi lari Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. "Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Kamu cantik, pintar dan baik lagi. Jangan takut untuk berlari dan melebarkan sayapmu," kata Naruto. Hinata tertegun sebentar mendengarnya, tapi kemudian langsung tersenyum lembut dan berbisik dengan suara merdunya. "Arigatou..."

***#*#*...TO BE CONTINUED...#*#*#**

**Hai, minna... Shana di sini untuk beberapa kata penutup. Ngg, jadi gimana fic di atas? Shana yakin pasti banyak kekurangannya, jadi gomen nasai ya... Dan saya sangat berterima kasih dalam kesediaan semuanya untuk membaca fic ancur saya. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silakan mereview atau mem-PM saya. Mungkin itu saja, doakan agar saya bisa update kilat. Oh, **_**last but not least...**_

**REVIEW !**


	2. Part 2 : Let's Study Together!

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**UPDATE! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! *teriak dari atas Mount Everest pake toa***

**Yosh, Shana balik lagi dengan membawakan chapter 2 dari fic Let's Get Married, Sensei! Semoga fic ini dapat menambah akhlak dan amal perbuatan baik bagi semua yang membacanya(?). Baydewey, Shana ga nyangka kalau bakalan ada yang review lho, maklum author newbie. Makasih ya... Dan isi review-nya pun sangat bagus, bisa membuat Shana yang males ini semakin memperbaiki fic-nya(ciah, bahasanya...). Oh ya, dan maaf banget kalau update-nya lelet, soalnya Shana juga lagi bikin fic multichap lain, jadi gantian ama fic ini *curcol mode : on*. Ya udah, Shana mau nutup author note yang panjang dan ga jelas ini, dengan mengucapkan basmalah****(?)**** dan Happy Reading****!**

**Summary : "Hinata-chan, bantuin aku dong. Kerjain tugasnya bareng aku, ya, please~"/"Iya, iya, Naruto-kun..."/ Sepertinya Naruto memulai taktik pendekatannya dengan Hinata. Tetapi kedekatannya dengan Hinata membuat Sasuke kesal. Apa yang terjadi?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance  
><strong>

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, salah kata, dll...**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO pasti akan akan jadi PUNYA saya, walau saya ****harus merebutnya dari MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**.  
><strong>

**(/^_~)/**** Let's Get Married, Sensei! ****\(~_^\)**

**.  
><strong>

"Tadaima," suara Naruto menggema di rumahnya saat dia membuka pintu. Hinata terus mengekor di belakangnya, wajahnya tampak merona merah karena memasuki rumah seseorang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Apalagi, Naruto adalah laki-laki. Selama ini, Hinata tidak pernah memasuki rumah orang yang tidak dikenalnya sendirian. Bahkan ke rumah teman perempuannya saja jarang sekali. Tapi sekarang, dia masuk berdua dengan Naruto, muridnya yang tidak terlalu dikenal Hinata.

Tetapi walaupun sedang malu dan panik, Hinata masih sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Rumah itu dinilainya minimalis. Rumahnya sangat besar, juga rapi dan barang-barangnya ditata sehingga terlihat manis, kelihatan seperti rumah yang ideal. Hinata berdecak kagum memandanginya. "Rumahku bagus, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik, tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak, dan rona merah merambati pipinya lagi. "I-iya," jawab Hinata lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Memandang Naruto hanya akan membuatnya makin malu, begitulah pikirnya.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan," sahut suara seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dengan rambut merah menyala yang sangat panjang. Senyumnya sangat lembut, membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang. _'Ini pasti ibunya Naruto-kun. Cantik sekali, pasti dia juga baik,'_ batin Hinata. Sedangkan wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata yang ada di sampin Naruto, membalas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naru-chan, siapa gadis cantik di sampingmu? Kaa-san belum pernah melihatnya, pacarmu ya?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum jahil untuk menggoda Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya dapat blushing. "K-kaa-san..." sahut Naruto malu. Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Naruto dan Hinata. "Watashi wa Kushina Uzumaki desu, yoroshiku ne. Aku ibunya Naruto, panggil saja aku Kushina," tambah Kushina yang masih tertawa.

"W-watashi wa... Hinata Hyuuga desu, y-yoroshiku," kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari jemari lentiknya, kebiasaannya saat sedang malu.

"Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan," Naruto menyahut dengan cepat, takut ibunya menggoda mereka lagi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, "Sumimasen," lalu melepas sepatunya dan memasuki ruang tamu. Saat Naruto akan mengikuti Hinata, tangannya ditahan oleh Kushina.

"Jarang-jarang seorang gadis datang karena kau ajak, Naru-chan. Apalagi Hinata-chan cantik sekali, kamu suka padanya ya?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil, memperhatikan Hinata yang melangkah anggun melewati lorong rumah Naruto yang besar. Maklumlah, Namikaze Ltd., perusahaan milik ayah Naruto, memang sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar dan maju. Tak heran keluarga Naruto punya rumah yang sangat mewah, secara mereka kan kaya raya.

"Ah, kaa-san. Jangan menggodaku terus, aku bukan pacarnya Hinata-chan. Lagipula, Hinata-chan itu dosenku, pengganti Tsunade-sensei, mana mungkin kami pacaran," elak Naruto.

"Hinata-chan itu dosenmu? Tapi dia terlihat seumuran," kata Kuzhina yang cukup kaget juga mendengar Hinata, yang dinilainya masih sangat muda, sudah menjadi dosen di universitas ternama seperti Konoha University.

"Iya, Hinata-chan memang pintar, makanya jadi dosen di umur semuda itu. Sudah ya, aku mau belajar. Katanya Hinata-chan akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas Kakashi-sensei, hukuman di kelas-ups!" kata Naruto sambil menekap mulutnya, keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia dihukum Kakashi-sensei karena melamun.

"Hah? Apa katamu, Naruto? Dihukum Kakashi-sensei, lagi?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menyeramkan yang membuat Naruto langsung ciut. Aura dark Kushina mulai keluar, membuat ibunya yang cantik dan baik itu terlihat seperti iblis.

"E-eh, bukan, itu..." perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh jitakan keras ibunya, dan membuat benjolan besar sebesar telur muncul di kepalanya.

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL!" teriak Kushina yang membuat rumah bergetar, yang membuat Hinata menoleh kaget dan bergumam, "Apa ada gempa?". Naruto langsung kabur melihat ibunya yang terlihat akan meledak jika melihat Naruto lebih lama lagi. Naruto muncul di hadapan Hinata dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan muka ketakutan, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Kau terlihat seperti dikejar hantu," tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Ada iblis... Monster... Kaa-san..." katanya sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, tenanglah. Daripada itu, lebih baik kita mulai belajar. Jangan bilang kau lupa tujuan utamaku datang ke sini," kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kertas soal hukuman milik Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke kamarku," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata langsung blushing saat mendengar kata 'kamarku'. _'Apa itu berarti, aku akan berduaan dengan Naruto-kun... Di kamarnya?'_ batin Hinata panik.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata yang memerah. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali," kata Naruto lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, memperhatikan setiap kecantikan yang memancar dari wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Sedangkan wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena didekati Naruto, malah sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"N-Naruto-kun, terlalu dekat..." lirih Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya dengan cepat. Dia memundurkan diri selangkah untuk menjauh dari Naruto. _'Perasaan apa yang kerasakan ini? Aku tidak mengerti,'_ batin Hinata. Dia sebenarnya merasa aneh jika berada dekat Naruto. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang, dan wajahnya menjadi merah dan panas. Hinata tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"E-eh, gomen, Hinata-chan. Sudahlah, ayo masuk," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Cengiran masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ehm... Sumimasen," gumam Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Sekali lagi, Hinata dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh kemewahan dan kemegahan kamar Naruto. Kamarnya sangat besar dengan tempat tidur ukuran king size mendominasi pemandangan. Meja belajar besar ada di pojok, dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran yang terlihat seperti-hampir-tidak pernah dibuka. Interior ruangan itu pun bagus, terlihat modern tapi simpel, cocok dengan pribadi Naruto.

Tapi yang membuat Hinata sweatdrop melihat kamar Naruto adalah buku-buku komiknya yang bertebaran di lantai, di meja, di kasur, pokoknya di mana saja. Seprai kasurnya pun berantakan, bantal dan gulingnya tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai. "Naruto-kun, kamarmu... Sesuai sekali dengan kepribadianmu, ya," kata Hinata sambil sedikit menggaruk lehernya, salah tingkah.

Naruto jadi malu sendiri menyadarinya, dan dia langsung beralasan untuk menutupinya. "E-eh, umm... Aku tadi bangun kesiangan, jadi... Yah, kau tahu, kau benar. Aku akan membereskannya," kata Naruto sambil mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Hinata tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang kelabakan merapikan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Hinata akhirnya meletakkan tasnya di kasur Naruto dan turun tangan membantu Naruto membereskan kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun, biar kubantu," tawar Hinata sambil duduk di samping Naruto dan ikut memunguti buku-bukunya. Naruto menoleh tak percaya ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya seperti Hinata adalah malaikat.

"B-benarkah? Arigatou, Hinata-chan~" kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata, dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita bereskan secepatnya dan segera belajar," kata Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia memejamkan mata malu, dan menurunkan tangannya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan "Ayo kerja!"

Setelah semuanya rapi dan kamar Naruto bisa disebut layak untuk digunakan sebagai tempat belajar. Naruto mengambil meja lipat yang cukup besar dari lemarinya dan meletakkannya di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Hinata duduk dengan manis dan meletakkan kertas soal milik Naruto. Tanpa perintah lagi, Naruto langsung duduk dan menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengerjakan tugas hukuman Kakashi-sensei yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, konsolidasi usaha... Ini cukup mudah, kebetulan aku juga sudah membuat makalah tentang ini. Jadi, konsolidasi usaha itu..." Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang soal konsolidasi usaha itu. Naruto langsung mencatat dengan cepat, mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Hinata. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak pernah belajar seserius ini sebelumnya. Hinata tampaknya mengubah Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.<p>

"Salah, Naruto-kun. Harusnya begini..." kata Hinata sambil membetulkan tulisan Naruto. Naruto langsung menghapusnya dan menulis kata yang benar. Hinata tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Naruto juga melanjutkan mendengarkan dan mencatat perkataan Hinata. Sesekali, Hinata menguji Naruto dengan beberapa pertanyaan, dan jika Naruto menjawab dengan benar, Hinata akan tersenyum dan memuji Naruto.

'_Sepertinya Naruto mulai rajin belajar. Hinata benar-benar telah mengubah anak itu, ya,'_ batin Kushina yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Dibukanya pintu kamar Naruto dan menghentikan pekerjaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat ibunya sudah berpakaian rapi, seperti akan pergi ke luar rumah.

"Kaa-san ada acara arisan dengan Mikoto dan yang lain. Kalian berdua jaga rumah, ya," kata Kushina. Mikoto yang dimaksud adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya Sasuke. Ibu Naruto memang bersahabat dengan ibu teman-teman Naruto, dan mereka rutin mengadakan arisan setiap sebulan sekali.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya," balas Naruto sambil bangkit dan mengantar ibunya sampai pintu. Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

"Iya, tenang saja. Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, kalian berdua jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh ya," goda Kushina yang langsung masuk mobil dan menyalakannya, membiarkan wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah, lagi.

"K-kaa-san, apa maksudnya tadi?" seru Naruto pada mobil ibunya yang perlahan menjauh. Ibunya memang sangat suka menggodanya, apalagi jika dia bersama teman perempuannya. Hinata juga merona, seperti biasa. Tapi apa maksud godaan ibu Naruto tadi? Dia kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan, kita masuk lagi. Tugasnya belum selesai," kata Naruto sambil menawarkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman manisnya yang meluluhkan hati. Lalu mereka berdua menuju kamar Naruto lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertinggal.

"Jadi, itu kesimpulannya. Sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil meluruskan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah duduk diam cukup lama. Naruto juga ikut meluruskan tubuh sambil melempar diri ke kasur. Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga!" serunya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, benar juga!" kata Hinata sambil menepuk tangannya. Sepertinya dia teringat tentang sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kasur, memperhatikan Hinata dengan kening berkerut heran.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasku belum?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. Dan seperti yang sudah diduganya, Naruto menepuk dahinya sambil berkata, "Ya ampun, aku lupa! Bantu aku lagi, dong, Hinata-chan~" pinta Naruto dengan memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya.

"Dasar, makanya rajin belajar! Lagipula tugasnya tidak terlalu sulit, tapi ya sudahlah, sini aku bantu," kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto. Sekarang, Naruto tersenyum lebar bagaikan anak kecil yang baru diberi permen oleh orang tuanya. Walaupun begitu, Hinata sangat menyukai senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu.

"Naruto-kun lucu, ya. Belajar jadi menyenangkan kalau bersama Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya blushing. Hinata jadi mengerti perasaan Kushina yang sangat ingin menggoda Naruto saat wajahnya merona. Sifat jahil Hinata muncul.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun malu-malu? Jadi, menyenangkan tidak belajar bersamaku?" goda Hinata sambil tersenyum dan tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang makin blushing.

"Iya, memang menyenangkan," lirih Naruto sambil menatap lantai. Wajahnya terlalu merah untuk dihadapkan dengan wajah cantik Hinata. Saat mereka sedang asyik bercanda, tiba-tiba...

PRUUT~ Suara itu terdengar, dan membuat Hinata tertawa geli lagi, dan Naruto merona merah. "Jadi Naruto-kun lapar?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Tunggu ya, aku akan buat ramen saja," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya. Naruto tidak bisa memasak, dan selama ini yang masak hanya Kushina. Jadi, Naruto hanya makan ramen instan. Tapi parahnya, saat dia mengecek persediaan ramen instan, ternyata itu sudah habis. Naruto yang tidak mengerti, hanya mencoba memasak sebisanya. Tapi saat akan akan mengambil panci, panci itu jatuh dengan bunyi berkelontangan.

PRANG! Suara panci yang jatuh langsung mengagetkan Hinata dan membuatnya berlari cepat menuju dapur. Di sana dilihatnya Naruto sedang terduduk dengan panci di sebelahnya. "Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Jelas saja, kalau tuan rumahnya kenapa-napa, Hinata pasti ikutan panik, kan?

"Ah, maaf, tadinya mau buat ramen, tapi ramen instannya habis. Jadi aku mau masak sesuatu, tapi saat aku mau mengambil panci, pancinya jatuh," jelas Naruto sambil berusaha bangun lagi dan membersihkan sedikit debu dari bajunya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak melihatnya, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail dengan kunciran yang dibawanya, dan berkata sambil mengambil peralatan masak di dapur itu, "Biar kubantu, ya."

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang mengambil alih masakannya. Ternyata, selain Hinata baik, cantik, manis dan pintar, dia juga pintar memasak. Itu terbukti dari kelihaiannya memotong-motong sayuran dengan cepat, tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Hinata saat memasak pun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Hinata-chan pintar masak, ya," komentar Naruto melihat Hinata yang begitu cekatan mengupas dan memotong sayuran, mencucinya lalu mengumpulkannya dalam satu wadah. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Keluargaku mengaggapku sebagai ibu, karena kaa-san sudah tiada. Jadi tentu saja aku harus pintar memasak," jawab Hinata sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata. Gadis manis di hadapannya ini sungguh tegar, walaupun dia bergetar saat membicarakan ibunya yang telah meninggal, Hinata tidak menangis.

"Mau buat ramen, kan? Apa ini juga dimasukkan?" tanya Naruto untuk megalihkan perhatian dari suasana suram yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Ditunjuknya bahan-bahan aneh yang mencurigakan bagi Hinata. Naruto mengangkat sesuatu yang seperti kubis yang direbus terlalu lama itu, dan hendak dimasukannya ke dalam campuran sayuran hasil potongan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget langsung menghindar.

"Ja... Jangan. Aduh, Naruto-kun tunggu di sana saja, deh," kata Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto pelan menuju ruang makan.

"Eeh? Tapi aku mau membantu," tolak Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Tenang saja, akan kubuatkan ramen enak untuk Naruto-kun. Serahkan saja padaku!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berlari pelan lagi menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak ramennya. Dengan cekatan, Hinata mengambil mie ramen dan direbusnya bersama sayurannya. Bumbu-bumbu juga ditambahkan untuk menambah kelezatan ramen spesialnya. Setelah cukup lama, Hinata mengangkat ramennya dan mengecek apakah sudah matang. Dia tersenyum puas dan mulai menatanya dalam panci besar.

Naruto yang sedang menanti dengan sabar di ruang makan, tiba-tiba mencium wangi masakan ramen Hinata yang membuat air liurnya menetes. Kelihatannya Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memakan ramen buatan Hinata, yang pastinya akan jauh lebih enak dari ramen buatannya. Matanya melebar senang melihat Hinata muncul membawa sepanci penuh ramen lezat, dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Saat Naruto akan menyentuhnya, Hinata menepuk lembut tangan Naruto, dan memperingatinya.

"Ayo, bantu aku dulu, baru makan," kata Hinata sambil berjalan menuju dapur lagi untuk mengambil piring dan alat makan lain, lalu menatanya sedemikian rupa dengan dibantu Naruto. "Jangan lupa cuci tangan," kata Hinata sambil menarik Naruto menuju wastafel dekat kamar mandi dan mulai mencuci tangan dengan bersih dan teliti.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, mereka kembali ke meja makan. Asap mengepul dari atas ramen yang masih panas itu. Keharumannya nyaris membuat air liur Naruto menetes. Mereka berdua duduk berseberangan, dan Hinata mengambilkan Naruto seporsi ramen spesialnya. Hinata juga mengambil seporsi, dan mereka berkata, "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto menyuap ramennya dan matanya langsung berbinar. Diambilnya lagi dengan cepat, seperti dia sudah tidak makan berhari-hari. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang makan dengan pelan-pelan, anggun, walaupun dia tertawa kecil melihat Naruto makan. "Whoa, kau pintar memasak, ya, Hinata-chan. Ramen buatanmu enak sekali," komentar Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Naruto. "Terima kasih, ini memang resep ramen spesialku. Aku yang membuatnya, dan sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat menikmatinya," balas Hinata. Melihat cengiran Naruto yang seakan mengisyaratkan, "Aku mau lagi," dan Hinata mengambilkan seporsi ramen lagi. Mata Naruto kian berbinar malihatnya.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjukkan seporsi ramen yang berkilau di mangkok.

"Hai, arigatou, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto sambil menyumpit ramennya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Hinata yang sudah selesai makan, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan dagunya bersandar di atas tangannya, lalu memperhatikan Naruto. Hinata sepertinya baru pertama kali ini melihat laki-laki yang seperti Naruto. Selama ini, laki-laki yang ada di sekelilingnya sangat kaku dan formal.

"Gochisou samadeshita," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

"Baiklah, sudah kenyang? Aku beres-beres dulu ya," kata Hinata sambil mengambil mangkok-mangkok kotor beserta pancinya ke dapur. Naruto mengikutinya dan terhera-heran melihat Hinata menuju rak cucian dan mulai mencuci mangkok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata-chan? Letakkan saja mangkoknya, nanti kaa-san akan membersihkannya," kata Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, kalau kita bisa lakukan sekarang, kenapa harus nanti, betul kan? Karena ada waktu luang, lebih baik dibersihkan sekarang. Lagipula, Kushina-san pasti capek setelah pulang. Aku... Tidak mau ini terjadi seperti kaa-san," jelas Hinata, mendadak menjadi muram mengingat ibunya.

Naruto merasa bersalah karena menyinggung masalah pribadi Hinata. Walaupun begitu, tampaknya Naruto penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Hinata. "G-gomen, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud..." perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sentuhan jari telunjuk Hinata di bibir Naruto.

"Ssttt... Ini bukan salahmu, Naruto-kun. Ini semua, karena aku... Ini dimulai 4 tahun lalu..." lirih Hinata dengan mata sendu.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

"Hoahm... Ohayou!" seru Hinata yang baru bangun tidur, dan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Dengan segera, Hinata mandi an berganti baju. Ini masih pagi, dan seperti biasa, dia langsung memasak sarapan untuk keluaarganya.

"Yosh, sudah jadi," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum, menata masakannya di piring. Saat itu, matanya menangkap gerakan dari kamar orang tuanya. Ternyata ibunya juga sudah bangun, dan dia tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata balas tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kaa-san sudah bangun? Ayo makan dulu," ajak Hinata sambil membimbing ibunya ke ruang makan. Maklumlah, ibunya Hinata memang sakit-sakitan. Ibunya menurut saja, karena dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah, telah merepotkan keluarganya. Terutama gadis manis di hadapannya, putri sulungnya itu. Dia memang mewariskan kecantikan dan kebaikan hatinya pada Hinata, mereka mirip sekali.

"Uhuk..." batuknya. Hinata khawatir melihat kondisi ibunya yang terlihat kian memburuk setiap harinya.

"Kaa-san, minum dulu," tawar Hinata. Dia menyodorkan segelas air putih ke ibunya yang sudah duduk di meja makan, masih terbatuk-batuk. Ibunya menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Hinata terus memperhatikan ibunya sambil menghela nafas lega. Hinata memang sangat perhatian pada ibunya, sejak ibunya sakit kanker paru-paru.

"Wah, kalian bangun pagi sekali. Hinata-chan pasti sudah masak, ya," suara seorang pria yang terdengar berwibawa, menarik perhatian Hinata dan ibunya. Ternyata itu adalah ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga. Dengan mengenakan kimono coklatnya yang senada dengan rambut panjangnya, dia tersenyum pada kedua wanita cantik di hadapannya. Mereka pun balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou, tou-san," sambut Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Hiashi sangat bahagia melihat senyum putrinya itu. Putri yang dilahirkan istrinya 18 tahun lalu, kini menjadi gadis manis yang dewasa dan mandiri. Dia ikut duduk di meja makan bersama istri dan anaknya. Hinata dengan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayahnya.

"Ini sarapannya. Makan yang banyak, ya, tou-san. Nanti tou-san pulang malam, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan ayahnya yang menyuap sarapannya sesendok demi sesendok.

"Enak sekali, seperti biasa. Hinata-chan memang pintar masak," komentar Hiashi, yang makan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Untuk kaa-san mana, Hinata-chan?" tanya ibunya lembut. Hinata tersadar dan meyiapkan untuk ibunya juga. Saat itu, dua orang turun dari tangga. Satunya adalah seorang laki-laki seumuran Hinata berambut coklat panjang seperti Hiashi, dan seorang gadis kecil yang juga berambut coklat. Keduanya langsung duduk di meja makan.

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu adalah Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata. Keluarganya sudah tidak ada, jadi dia diasuh oleh keluarga Hinata. Ayah dari Neji adalah kakaknya Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu adalah adik kandung Hinata, namanya Hanabi Hyuuga. Dia berumur 12 tahun, dan baru SD kelas 6 di Konoha Gakuen. Sedangkan Hinata dan Neji, 18 tahun, adalah murid kelas 12 SMA di Konoha Senior High School.

"Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan, ini sarapannya. Dihabiskan ya," kata Hinata sembari meletakkan piring di hadapan keduanya. Neji dan Hanabi langsung menyantap sarapan mereka. Kelezatan masakan Hinata memang tak tertandingi, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga mengakuinya. Hinata juga duduk dan menikmati sarapannya.

"Kaa-san, hari ini ada check-up lagi, kan?" tanya Hinata. Ibunya mengangguk dan menatap Hiashi, suaminya yang sangat disayanginya. Hiashi menanggapi tatapan istrinya dan berkata, "Iya, biar nanti tou-san saja yang mengantarnya."

"Sebenarnya sih, Hinata tidak sekolah hari ini. Guru-guru ada rapat, jadi sekolah diliburkan. Iya, kan, Neji-nii? Mungkin Hinata bisa mengantar kaa-san," jelas Hinata. Neji yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku ada kegiatan ekskul, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa ikut mengantar. Maaf ya, paman, bibi," jelas Neji sambil mengingat jadwalnya hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tapi, apa Hinata-chan yakin?" tanya Hiashi lagi sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tou-san kerja saja," kata Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya. "Baiklah kalau Hinata-chan tidak keberatan," balas ayahnya dan meminum tehnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Dah tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan," seru Hinata sambil tersenyum dan melambai pada mobil ayahnya yang menjauh, membawa penumpangnya ke tujuannya masing-masing. Hinata langsung menutup pintu luar dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat indah, luas tapi sederhana dengan aroma lavender memenuhi ruangan. Hinata berganti baju dengan cepat dan menuju ruang keluarga dimana ibunya sudah menunggu.

"Maaf lama menunggu, kaa-san. Ayo!" ajak Hinata sambil membantu ibunya berdiri. Mereka pergi dengan mobil, karena Hinata sudah mendapat izin untuk mengemudi. Walaupun ini baru awal-awal Hinata mengemudi, jadi dia agak gugup. Ibunya duduk di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun. Hinata makin gugup dan khawatir.

"Hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan. Jalanannya licin," ibunya memperingatkan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dikendarainya mobil itu dengan perlahan, takut jika akan mengenai sesuatu. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar dalam memegang setir, tetapi tubuhnya mulai rileks.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Jangan khawatir, kau mengemudi dengan baik," perkataan ibunya menenangkan Hinata. Tetapi, saat Hinata mulai menguasai kendaraannya, dari arah depan muncul sebuah truk. Jalannya ugal-ugalan, sepertinya pengemudinya mabuk. Hinata yang panik, langsung banting setir, dan...

BRAK! Mobil yang dikendarai Hinata dan ibunya terpeleset jalanan yang licin lalu menabrak pembatas jalan dan terpelanting, terbalik beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Kondisinya sungguh sangat mengerikan. Mobil itu hancur, kacanya pecah dan tersebar di mana-mana. Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah darahnya. Darah mengalir di jalan yang basah oleh air hujan. Darah itu menyebar cepat di aspal, mengalir terbawa air.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun. Jeritan terdengar di udara, meramaikan pagi yang damai. Pagi ini mengubah keluarga Hyuuga menjadi penuh tragedi. "Panggil ambulans!" teriak salah seorang di antara mereka. Yang lainnya langsung tergesa-gesa menelepon rumah sakit. Ada juga yang menolong mengeluarkan orang dari dalam mobil.

Dalam 5 menit, ambulans datang. "Minggir, ambulans datang!" perintah salah satu petugas kesehatan yang datang dari ambulans. Hinata dan ibunya yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil, langsung dibawa masuk ambulans. Tampaknya keduanya tak sadarkan diri. Hinata tampak berdarah-darah, kepalanya terus mengucurkan darah segar. Kondisi ibunya pun tampak sama buruknya dengan kondisi Hinata.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Hiashi merasakan firasat buruk. _'Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata?'_ batinnya khawatir. Lalu, handphone-nya berdering. Diangkatnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Rasanya perasaannya sedang suram.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Hiashi. _"Apakah ini tuan Hiashi Hyuuga?"_ tanya suara di seberang yang tidak dikenal Hiashi. "Ya, benar. Ada apa, ya?" tanya Hiashi lagi, perasaannya makin tidak enak. _"Ini dari kepolisian. Pihak rumah sakit Konoha Hospital melaporkan bahwa..."_ polisi itu menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Hiashi panik.

Polisi itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. _"... Istri dan putri anda mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang mereka dirawat di Konoha Hospital,"_ jelasnya. Hiashi nyaris menjatuhkan handphone miliknya, shock dan tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"D-dimana mereka dirawat?" tanya Hiashi dengan suara bergetar. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, menandakan bahwa kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang tegas dan kuat itu dilanda ketakutan.

"Di Konoha Hospital, ruangan khusus Dangerous Accident-101. Selamat siang, maaf telah mengganggu," jelas polisi itu sambil menutup saluran teleponnya. Menyisakan hanya kepedihan di hati Hiashi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, diambilnya kunci mobil dan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya saling pandang heran.

"Hinata!" suara Hiashi menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu. Beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh melihatnya. Neji dan Hanabi sudah ada di sana. Air mata masih mengaliri wajah Hanabi. Di sampingnya, terdapat sosok wanita terbalut kain putih. Mata lavender Hiashi melebar melihat wanita itu. Istrinya, yang sangat dicintainya, kini terbaring tak bergerak dengan mata tertutup di tempat tidur. Bekas darah masih terlihat di bibirnya yang membiru.

Hiashi mendekati tubuh istrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah sendu di sekelilingnya. Dokter dan perawat yang ada di sana menunduk dalam, menunjukkan kesedihannya. Neji memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, seperti menahan tangis. Hanabi, putri bungsunya yang biasanya tegar, kini menangis kencang. Dipeluknya Neji sebagai penenang.

Hiashi memalingkan wajahnya, tidak kuat memandang keluarganya terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. "Hinata? Mana Hinata? Aku mau bertemu dengannya!" pinta Hiashi dengan suara serak. Diam-diam, air matanya jatuh, mengalir pelan tetapi langsung dihapusnya. Dia harus tegar. Tidak mudah menangis adalah ajaran Hyuuga.

"H-Hinata-chan... Di ruang sebelah..." jawab Neji dengan suara yang tak kalah serak dengan Hiashi. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan erat-erat. Wajahnya tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Hanabi juga terisak makin keras setelah mendengar nama kakaknya disebut.

Hiashi langsung bergegas melangkah menuju ruangan sebelah. Dia menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kalau saja Hinata tidak pergi, kalau saja dia yang mengantar istrinya, semua ini takkan terjadi. Pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam hati Hiashi. Kenapa di saat keluarganya sedang dalam puncak kebahagiaan, Kami-sama memutuskan untuk menurunkan ujian? Kenapa harus istrinya dan Hinata yang menanggungnya?

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi sambil mendobrak keras pintu ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat. Disaksikannya, putrinya yang cantik dan manis itu terbaring diam dengan berbagai jenis selang dihubungkan ke tubuh mungilnya. Sebuah elektrokardiograf kecil ditaruh di meja di samping kasur Hinata, mengukur detak jantung sang putri yang tampak bagai tertidur.

"Maaf, putri anda... Mengalami koma," kata dokternya memberitahu Hiashi dengan wajah sangat menyesal. Neji dan Hanabi mengikuti Hiashi. Hanabi sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Nee-chan! Bangun, Hinata nee-chan!" serunya keras sambil terisak. Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju tempat tidur tempat kakaknya yang kini terbaring. Disentuhnya tangan dingin kakaknya dengan lembut. Hanabi tampak belum mau menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hanabi-chan, biarkan Hinata-chan beristirahat dulu, ya," kata Neji menenangkan Hanabi, walaupun akhirnya dia juga meneteskan air mata. Hanabi memeluknya, mencoba melepaskan kesedihannya, dan Neji balas memeluknya. Hiashi menatap sendu Hinata, dielusnya pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata den berkata, "Bangunlah, Hinata-chan. Tou-san membutuhkanmu, semuanya membutuhkanmu. Jangan menyerah untuk hidup, Hinata-chan," pinta Hiashi dengan nada memohon yang mengiris hati. Air mata masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Tes... Air mata mengalir di pipi halus Hinata. Tampaknya perkataan Hiashi berhasil membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Walaupun gadis itu tidak sadar, tetapi tampaknya dia menyadari kesedihan keluarganya. Hiashi seakan mengerti maksud tangisan Hinata, dan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu. "Jangan menangis ya, Hinata-chan. Ini bukan salah Hinata-chan," bisiknya, lalu dia mengecup kening Hinata dan membiarkannya beristirahat sejenak.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

><p>"Aku sadar sebulan kemudian. Lukaku cukup parah dan aku harus dirawat selama 3 bulan. Untungnya, aku sembuh dengan sempurna hingga sekarang," Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan lirih. Mata lavendernya menatap mata shappire Naruto dengan sendu. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengaliri pipinya. Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, terisak pelan.<p>

Naruto sangat tersentuh mendengar kisah Hinata. Melihat Hinata menangis, membuat hatinya terasa perih. Hinata terlihat sangat rapuh baginya saat ini. Dia menyentuh tangan Hinata pelan dan menggenggamnya erat. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, menenangkannya. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, sungguh tidak pernah disangka-sangka oleh Naruto.

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat kaus yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Hinata. Naruto mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata yang sehalus sutra. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, dan saat keduanya berpandangan, shappire bertemu indigo, hati mereka luluh. Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan. Semua itu bukan salahmu. Tenanglah. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis," kata Naruto, yang membuat Hinata tertegun sejenak. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik, mampu mengatakan hal sedalam itu. Hinata tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, kita harus mengerjakan tugas! Ayo kembali lagi ke kamar," kata Hinata sambil menepuk tangannya. Naruto juga baru teringat akan hal itu, dan mengikuti Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Naruto.

"Chotto matte, Hinata-chan," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk menghentikan gadis itu. Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan "Ayo belajar, jangan main saja!" yang membuat Naruto langsung menurutinya. "Aku tahu aku harus mengerjakan tugas, tapi jangan jalan terlalu cepat," keluh Naruto sambil duduk di kasurnya sejenak. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan melanjutkan membuka-buka buku untuk mencari materi bahan tugasnya.

"Ayo, cepat kerjakan tugasnya, kita tidak punya waktu selamanya," kata Hinata, menatap Naruto lembut tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya turun dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, ini untuk nomer 2, dan yang nomer 3 sudah kujelaskan tadi pagi. Jadi tidak ada alasan tidak bisa atau tidak mengerti, ya," jelas Hinata dengan nada menceramahi Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menulis jawaban-jawaban soalnya. Hebatnya, Naruto tampak cukup lancar mengerjakannya, padahal biasanya dia selalu pusing tujuh keliling mengerjakan tugas.

"Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya untuk dinilai Hinata. Hinata mengambil buku tulis Naruto dan membacanya cepat. Senyum terkembang di wajah Hinata saat dia membaca satu demi satu jawaban Naruto. Saat mencapai nomer 10, nomer terakhir, Hinata menurunkan buku Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, betul semua! Selamat ya, Naruto-kun pintar deh," puji Hinata yang membuat wajah Naruto merona malu, tapi senang. Naruto mengusap hidungnya bangga dan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah cerianya lagi. "He~ Arigatou, Hinata-chan, ini karena kau membantuku," kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum manis lagi, dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Naruto memperhatikan keanggunan Hinata dalam membereskan buku. Jari jemarinya yang lentik sangat menyita perhatian Naruto. Sungguh, Hinata adalah tipikal gadis yang akan disukai para laki-laki. Sepertinya, tanpa Naruto sadari pun, dia juga telah jatuh cinta pada dosennya itu.

"Tadaima!" seru Kushina yang sudah pulang dari acara arisannya. Kemudian terdengar suara lain yang tidak dikenal Hinata. "Tadaima," suara laki-laki itu terdengar lembut tapi tegas, mirip dengan suara Naruto. Naruto langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang depan, menyambut orang tuanya. Hinata hanya mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Okaeri, kaa-san, tou-san," jawab Naruto. Hinata yang ada di belakang Naruto, tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan Naruto dengan erat. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya terlihat cukup terkejut melihatnya. Laki-laki itu tampak seumuran dengan Kushina, dengan rambut kuning seperti Naruto, dan wajah yang sangat mirip Naruto. Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah ayah Naruto.

"Naruto, siapa gadis manis di belakangmu?" tanyanya, tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Bahkan senyumnya pun mirip Naruto. Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa menceritakannya padamu. Naru-chan membawa gadis ini untuk belajar. Walaupun seumuran, dia dosennya Naru-chan," jelas Kushina.

"Oh, begitu. Ah, watashi wa Minato Namikaze desu. Douzo yoroshiku. Dan kau pasti sudah menebak, aku adalah ayahnya Naruto, " kata Minato memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Hai', watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Douzo yoroshiku," balas Hinata dengan membungkuk juga.

"Hmm... Kau muda sekali, tapi sudah menjadi dosen. Pasti Hinata-chan pintar sekali, ya," komentar Minato, yang disambut jitakan keras Kushina.

"Baka! Jangan sembarangan mengomentari orang!" seru Kushina, dan Minato hanya mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit habis dijitak Kushina. Istrinya itu memang seperti iblis, entah bagaimana dia bisa menikah dengan wanita seperti itu.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, suamiku yang bodoh ini memang kadang seperti Naruto, jangan dipedulikan ya," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala Minato. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Ahaha, Kushina-san, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula sepertinya aku merepotkan sekali ya, lebih baik aku pulang. Hari sudah sore," jelas Hinata sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

"Secepat ini? Oh, baiklah, tapi apa perlu diantar?" tanya Kushina yang terlihat kecewa Hinata akan pulang.

"Iya, nanti tou-san akan khawatir. Tapi tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi biar Naruto mengantarmu. Jangan menolak!" pinta Kushina yang menurut Hinata lebih seperti perintah. Hinata menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata pelan, "Arigatou."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya, kaa-san, tou-san. Dah..." seru Naruto sambil melambai, saat mobil Ferrari yang dikendarainya berjalan menjauh dari rumah megahnya. Hinata juga melambai dan tersenyum pada Kushina dan Minato. Kushina dan Minato juga balas melambai, senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Mereka cocok sekali, ya. Seperti kita saat muda dulu," komentar Minato sambil memeluk Kushina dari belakang. Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya, tapi dulu kau takut mendekatiku, jadi lama-lama aku tidak sabar dan aku duluan yang menyatakan cinta, ingat?" tanya Kushina menyindir Minato. Minato langsung bersemu merah dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"S-sudahlah. Akhirnya aku berani juga kan? Kalau tidak, aku mungkin bukan suamimu," kata Minato.

"Dasar, bisa saja alasannya," balas Kushina sambil menutup pintu, dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan cerita pada siapapun tentang diriku, ya. Orang tuamu mungkin boleh, tetapi Kushina-san dan Minato-san bisa menjaga rahasia, kan? Aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang membicarakanku atau mengasihaniku, aku tidak suka!" pinta Hinata sambil menunduk. Nada memohonnya tentu membuat Naruto tak bisa melawan. Gadis di sampingnya ini memang sangat rapuh.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji padamu, Hinata-chan," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, tetapi Hinata yakin dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk dan bergumam lirih, "Arigatou."

"Ah, sudah sampai. Ini rumahku," kata Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya dan turun dari mobil dengan cepat. Saat Hinata akan meraih pintu mobil, Naruto telah membukakannya untuknya. Tangan Naruto terulur, menawarkan bantuan bagi Hinata untuk berdiri. Seperti gentleman sejati. Hinata tersenyum manis dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Hinata sangat menyukai sikap Naruto yang baik padanya.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" seru Hinata sambil memasuki rumahnya. Kini giliran Naruto yang terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Hinata yang sangat luas dan klasik. Interiornya menyerupai rumah tradisional Jepang. Memang, keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga yang sudah ada sejak lama, dan keluarga Hyuuga sangat menjunjung tinggi tradisi, jadi semuanya masih serba kuno.<p>

Baru memasuki halamannya, unsur-unsur kemewahan kuno seperti istana Kokyo, istana tempat kaisar Jepang tinggal, sudah terasa. Pintunya pun masih berupa pintu geser bermotif tradisional, walaupun sangat besar. Lantainya masih dilapisi tatami, dan Naruto dapat menebak bahwa mejanya pun meja kayu besar dengan bantal sebagai dudukannya. Walaupun begitu, aura kemewahan tetap terpancar dari rumah Hyuuga itu.

"Okaeri," sambut sebuah suara berat dan berwibawa seorang pria dari dalam rumah. Pria itu adalah Hiashi. Rambut coklat panjangnya dibiarkan tak terikat, dan dia mengenakan kimono kebesaran seorang bangsawan berwarna hijau army. Tatapan matanya menajam saat dia melihat Hinata pulang dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan ayahnya, langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"T... Tou-san, ini Naruto-kun, muridku di universitas. Aku baru dari rumahnya untuk belajar-yah, lebih tepatnya mengajarinya," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, mencoba membujuk ayahnya yang terkenal sangat keras itu. Ayahnya tampak sedikit terbujuk, dan menatap Naruto lagi. Naruto yang menyadarinya, langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Ehm... Hajimemashite, Hiashi-sama. Watashi wa Naruto Namikaze desu. Douzo yoroshiku," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan hormat. Sepertinya Hiashi mulai menganggap Naruto cukup sopan untuk ukuran 'anak mahasiswa zaman sekarang'.

"Hn. Kau sudah tahu namaku, sepertinya karena Hinata memberitahumu, jadi sepertinya tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi," jawab Hiashi tajam untuk menguji Naruto. Biasanya laki-laki yang berusaha mendekati Hinata akan mundur begitu bertemu Hiashi.

"Hai', Hinata-chan memang begitu. Putri anda memang sangat cantik, manis, baik dan pintar, saya menyukai tipikal gadis seperti itu," jelas Naruto dengan senyuman.

_'Hinata**-chan**? Hinata mengizinkannya memanggilnya dengan –chan? Sebenarnya seberapa dekat mereka?'_ batin Hiashi sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran. Selama ini, yang memanggil Hinata dengan –chan hanya dirinya sendiri, Neji, Hanabi, serta **'dia'**. Bahkan 'dia' berhasil memanggil Hinata dengan –chan setelah berkenalan selama 1 bulan. Sedangkan Naruto baru mengenal Hinata tadi pagi!

"Ah, sudah sore, Naruto-kun tidak pulang? Nanti Kushina-san marah, aku tidak mau Naruto-kun dimarahi," kata Hinata khawatir setelah mengecek jam tangannya. Naruto tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa matahari mulai bergeser ke arah barat.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata-chan. Saya mohon diri, Hiashi-sama," kata Naruto sambil membungkuk pada Hiashi lagi, dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu mobil dan melambai sebentar dengan cengirannya, lalu melajukan mobil Ferrari itu ke rumahnya lagi. Hinata tersenyum manis dan balas melambai, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata, anak tadi, apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Hiashi. Nadanya terdengar tidak suka, karena harusnya Hinata bersama 'dia'. Hinata juga menyadari nada bicara ayahnya itu. Dia menundukkan kepala di hadapan ayahnya, mencoba tidak melawan. Tapi mendengar ayahnya bicara seakan merendahkan Naruto dibanding 'dia', membuat Hinata jengah.

"Tou-san, 'anak tadi' punya nama. Namanya Naruto! Dan Naruto-kun berbeda dari 'dia', aku menyukai laki-laki sepertinya. Jangan merendahkan Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya mulai berjatuhan satu demi satu, tapi Hinata berusaha mati-matian menghentikannya. Hinata tidak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan karena tadi bannya kempes. Untunglah Naruto cukup mengerti soal mengganti ban Ferrari. "Fuh, ban yang merepotkan. Untung aku bisa menggantinya," gumam Naruto sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. Saat itu, seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.<p>

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto, refleks langsung berbalik cepat. Saat dia akan meyerang, ternyata itu hanya sahabatnya, Sasuke. "Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto heran, apalagi ekspresi Sasuke terlihat tidak bersahabat. Naruto makin heran saat Sasuke berjalan makin dekat, hingga Naruto hampir berhimpitan dengan mobilnya. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar 30 cm, dan ini membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

"Oi, Teme, apa yang kaun lakukan? Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan sikap aneh Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sasuke lalu berjalan menaiki motor Harley Davidson-nya dan memasang helmnya, dan berseru sebelum pergi, yang membuat Naruto heran dan gelisah tak tenang.

**_"Naruto, jangan dekat-dekat Hinata lagi!"_**

**_.  
><em>**

**|TSUZUKU|TO BE CONTINUED|BERSAMBUNG|**

**.  
><strong>

**Hai minna... Shana datang lagi, membawa keadilan #plaak...**

**Abaikan saja yang tadi. Nah, akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai, yey! Shana akhirnya bisa nyelesain fic ini dengan cepet (menurut Shana). Tapi, gomen nasai kalau update-nya lelet banget, habis seperti yang disebut di author note di atas, Shana lagi bikin fic lain, jadi ya lama...**

**Oke dech, buat yang nunggu balesan review, ini dia...**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Arigatou, Chika-chan, udah nge-review fic Shana ini. Iya, maaf ya soal typo-nya. Nanti akan Shana perbaiki untuk chapter ini. Ya, do'ain aja biar bisa update flash.**

**- Fariz-San : Arigatou atas pujiannya ya, Shana seneng banget. Iya, Shana emang sengaja langsung saling suka biar ceritanya ga berbelit-belit. Oke, ini udah update...**

**- L-The-Mysterious : Makasih ya atas pujiannya, tapi bukan pengalaman pribadi kok, hanya sekadar ide lewat. Iya, nanti Shana lebih hati-hati memindai typo-nya. Oke, nih update, ya...**

**- Megu-Megu-Chan : Yup, emang kayaknya berani juga, ya~ Shana cuma sekadar ngembangin cerita, tapi ga nyangka dikira gini ya. Oke, nih update untuk Megu-Chan...**

**- pik : Iya, makasih atas pujiannya. Shana bikin NaruHina langsung saling suka biar ceritanya ga berbelit-belit sih. Okeh, akan saya lanjutkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.**

**- Me : Iya ya, emang Shana bikin yang mungkin cukup jarang. Iya emang kuliah, maksud Shana dosen, tapi kayaknya lagi ga konsen jadi ditulisnya guru, gomen... Dan Hina tau Naru karena udah dikasih data muridnya sebelum masuk kelas, jadi udah tau muka-mukanya. Ya, Shana bikin cepet biar ceritanya ga berbelit-belit. Yup, update!**

**- Nata : NaruHina emang sangat cyute, Shana juga suka banget! Okeh, akan Shana lanjutkan dengan lebih baik, semoga semuanya suka. Makasih ya atas pujiannya...**

**Nah, balesan review udah, jadi sekarang Shana mau ngadain kuis. Ga ada hadiahnya, cuman seru-seruan aja. Jadi ini pertanyaannya: Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan Naruto tidak boleh mendekati Hinata? Jawabannya akan ada di chapter 4 (mungkin), jadi ada waktu, kan? Shana tunggu jawabannya lewat PM ya, jangan review, ntar ketauan... Dan terakhir :**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Part 3 : Secret and Confession

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**AYO DIOBRAL(?)! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

**Moshi-moshi, minna...**

**Shana kembali dengan fic Shana yang nista(?) ini. Huwaa, gomen kalau update-nya leleeetttttttt~~~ banget, abis Shana capek dan bete banget sih. Apalagi soulmate Shana, Yamanaka Chika alias Chika-chan ga masuk gara-gara sakit. Shana mau curhat sama siapa? Yah udah deh, daripada nanti Shana makin ga jelas bacotnya, baca aja deh!**

**Summary : Naruto terus memikirkan peringatan Sasuke. Tapi wajah Hinata yang selalu membayanginya, membuatnya melanggar sahabatnya itu. Dan akhirnya, Naruto melakukan 'itu'. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance  
><strong>

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, salah kata, slight MinaKushi dan SasuHina, dll...**

**Disclaimer : Mungkin jika aku menikahi Masashi Kishimoto, aku bisa mempunyai Naruto!**

**.  
><strong>

**(~ =o= )~**** Let's Get Married, Sensei! ****~( =o= ~)**

**.  
><strong>

"Apa maksud Sasuke tadi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Hinata-chan? Apa ada sesuatu di antara mereka?" gumam Naruto sambil berbaring di kasur _king size_-nya. Sejak tadi, Naruto terus bergerak kesana kemari di atas kasurnya, terlihat sekali sedang tidak nyaman. Pikirannya sedang melayang ke tempat lain.

Sejak pulang dari kediaman Hyuuga, laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus merasa gelisah. Lebih tepatnya sejak bertemu sahabatnya, Sasuke. Sasuke tampak dingin terhadap Naruto, padahal itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Yah, mungkin mereka memang bertengkar, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat sekesal itu dengan Naruto. Naruto jadi frustasi hanya dengan memikirkannya.

'_Sasuke... Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?'_ batin Naruto. Sejak tadi dia berusaha memejamkan kedua mata shappire-nya, mencoba melupakan masalah yang terjadi hari ini, tapi tetap tak bisa. Rasa gelisah itu telah bersarang di hati Naruto.

Saat Naruto tengah termenung sendirian, lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Naru-chan, makan malam sudah siap?" suara ibunya, Kushina, sudah memanggilnya. Naruto tidak mau cari masalah dengan ibunya yang kalau marah bisa terlihat seperti iblis itu, jadi dia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ya, kaa-san," sahut Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Di situ, ibunya sudah menunggu. Senyum Kushina yang sedang merekah saat ini, membuat Naruto menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ayo, tou-sanmu sudah menunggu," kata Kushina sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Suami tercintanya, Minato, tengah menanti sambil meminum kopinya. Minato menurunkan cangkirnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Akhirnya kau keluar, Naruto. Aku sudah lelah menunggu," kata Minato sambil bersandar pada punggung kursinya. Tampaknya kelelahan masih tergurat setelah bekerja seharian.

"Gomen, Naruto sedang... Banyak pikiran," jawab Naruto dengan menggumam. Minato heran melihat putra tunggalnya itu kelihatan diam dan gelisah, karena kata 'diam' tidak ada dalam kamus sehari-hari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Pikiran apa? Pasti tentang perempuan, ya? Yang namanya Hinata itu?" tebak Minato, yang sukses membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Minato jadi prihatin melihat kondisinya. Rasanya jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tidak pernah, Minato melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Ceritakan saja pada tou-san. Mungkin tou-san bisa membantu," tawar Minato sambil memandang Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Memang benar sih, mungkin Minato bisa membantu. Tapi Naruto seakan tidak yakin menceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun. Naruto mengalami perang batin. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah pada sisi 'sangat butuh pertolongan'nya.

"Tou-san benar. Aku... Punya masalah dengan... Hinata dan Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan tidak bersemangat. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk teh di hadapannya, tetapi tatapan matanya kosong. Pikirannya sedang menjelajah lagi ke suatu tempat.

"Ada apa? Jangan disimpan sendiri, Naruto. Tou-san di sini untuk mendengarkan masalahmu," kata Minato. Minato merasa simpati pada anaknya itu, karena Minato juga pernah merasakan yang sama. Perasaan gelisah karena rasa suka saat masih muda.

"Masalahnya, aku... Menyukai Hinata. Tapi sepertinya... Sasuke tidak suka jika aku dekat-dekat Hinata-chan," keluh Naruto. Minato mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka kau dekat-dekat Hinata?" tanyanya. Semua ini terasa membingungkan bagi pemilik sekaligus CEO Namikaze Ltd. itu.

"Sasuke bilang padaku. Dia bilang... 'Naruto, jangan dekat-dekat Hinata lagi!', begitu katanya," jelas Naruto. Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Minato, lurus menatap mata ayahnya itu.

"Hmm... Masalahmu sulit sekali, ya, Naruto. Tapi menurut tou-san sih, percaya saja apa kata hatimu. Kalau kau mencintai Hinata –ingat, mencintai, bukan hanya menyukai, perjuangkan dia! Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang, asal yang kau lakukan itu benar, pasti hasilnya juga akan seperti yang kau inginkan," nasihat Minato. Kata-kata bijak itu keluar dari mulutnya, karena rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang ayah muncul.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya. Dia bodoh, tak bisa menyadari jawaban yang sangat sederhana, sangat mudah dari kegelisahannya. Ya, jangan pedulikan kata orang. Naruto memang mencintai Hinata, Naruto sadar itu. Selama Sasuke belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata, Naruto tidak akan menyerah.

"Arigatou, tou-san. Sekarang Naruto tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Minato. Minato juga balas tersenyum, senang karena anaknya itu telah kembali menjadi Naruto yang biasanya.

"Douita. Nah, sekarang sudah bukan 'remaja galau' lagi kan?" tanya Minato sambil menggoda Naruto. Naruto blushing saat tahu dia dianggap 'remaja galau' oleh ayahnya. Kasihan Naruto, punya orang tua yang sangat suka menggodanya.

Sementara itu, Kushina terus memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Wanita berambut merah itu senang, karena Naruto dan Minato dapat meluangkan waktu membicarakan _'boys problem'_ berdua. Maklumlah, Minato kan sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, dan Naruto sekarang sedang mencapai masa aktif dalam kuliahnya, jadi mereka jarang mendapat kesempatan bicara berdua.

"Ayo, makan malam siap. Jangan lupa cuci tangan, ya," kata Kushina yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur, mengagetkan kedua laki-laki itu.

"Kaa-san, jangan bikin aku kaget dong," keluh Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya seakan melonjak dari tempatnya karena kaget.

"Sudahlah, cepat cuci tangan. Kalau tidak, kalian tidak boleh makan malam," kata Kushina menakutkan. Dengan ancaman dan aura dark-nya, Naruto dan Minato hanya menuruti kemauan wanita iblis itu, daripada harus ada masalah. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Naruto, nanti kau undang Hinata-chan lagi, ya. Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama," tawar Kushina sambil tersenyum saat makan malam. Naruto yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya, langsung tersedak. Minato yang duduk di sebelahnya, langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Kushina segera menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Minum dulu," kata Kushina sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang menjadi biru. Kushina dan Minato jadi inigin tertawa melihatnya.

"Uhuk... Hah... Hah... Kaa-san, jangan bikin aku kaget dong. Jadinya kan aku tersedak begini," keluh Naruto dengan nada sewotnya.

"G-gomen... Kaa-san Cuma, hmph..." kata Kushina sambil menahan tawa. Naruto jadi makin kesal melihat orang tuanya malah tertawa.

"Kok ketawa sih? Sakit tahu, sesak!" kata Naruto, mukanya dibuat cemberut. Tapi Minato dan Kushina malah tertawa semakin keras. Mereka memegangi perut seperti kesakitan karena kebanyakan tertawa, tapi di wajah mereka masih tersisa tawa.

"Aduh, perutku sakit. Sudahlah, Naruto, begitu saja marah. Tapi Kushina benar, ajak Hinata lagi ke sini. Kau kan suka padanya, dekati dia dong," kata Minato sambil menggoda Naruto. Naruto jadi blushing mendengarnya. Kedua orang tuanya memang sadis, melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah merona semerah kepiting rebus, mereka menjadi semakin gencar menggodanya.

"K... Kaa-san, tou-san. Jangan menggodaku terus!" kata Naruto terbata-bata, masih blushing berat. Akhirnya Kushina dan Minato berhenti, sepertinya karena lelah tertawa dan perut mereka juga sakit. Kushina berdiri dan mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam. Minato dan Naruto ikut bangkit. Herannya, sekarang Naruto ikut membantu Kushina.

"Naruto, tumben membantu kaa-san?" tanya Kushina sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran. Minato juga tak kalah heran dengan istrinya.

"Hinata-chan bilang, kita harus membantu ibu. Jadi, mulai sekarang Naruto mau membantu kaa-san," jawab Naruto sambil membawa setumpuk piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring. Kushina dan Minato berpandangan dan saling tersenyum. Hinata benar-benar telah mengubah Naruto.

"Taruh saja di bak cucian, Naruto. Nanti kaa-san akan mencucinya," kata Kushina sambil ikut membawa piring-piring kotor. Minato memang seperti biasa, mengikuti Kushina. Biasanya mereka berdua akan, ehm... Bermesraan saat Kushina melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci piring.

"Tidak, kaa-san. Aku sudah bilang, akan membantu kaa-san. Kalau kaa-san repot dan capek, lalu sakit, nanti siapa yang akan merawatku dan tou-san?" jawab Naruto dengan cerdiknya. Kushina dan Minato terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban pintar Naruto. Mereka tidak terpikirkan alasan lain untuk berduaan.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi Naru-chan tahu soal mencuci piring?" tanya Kushina sambil memakai sarung tangannya dan mengambil spons yang telah diberi sabun. Diambilnya piring kotor dan dibasahinya denganair dari keran, lalu mengusapnya dengan spons. Naruto memperhatikan, lalu mencoba menirunya.

"Emm, seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tak yakin, memperlihatkan cara mencuci piringnya yang berantakan. Minato yang dari tadi memperhatikan, tak tahan melihat istri dan anaknya yang berduaan. Dia berjalan mendekat dan membantu Naruto.

"Begini, Naruto. Kamu ini, mau membantu tapi tidak bisa. Contoh tou-sanmu ini dong," kata Minato sambil membanggakan diri. Tapi memang benar, caranya mencuci piring sama seperti Kushina, sehingga piringnya menjadi berkilau. Naruto tampak kagum, sedangkan Kushina tersenyum melihatnya.

"Iya, iya. Seperti ini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini, Kushina dan Minato berpandangan lagi dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Perkembangan Naruto cepat juga. Jadi tidak terasa, kini pewaris Namikaze Ltd. itu sudah ada di tengah keluarga Namikaze selama 22 tahun. Suka duka yang dilalui kini tak terasa sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan sekarang, Naruto telah mengalami proses kedewasaan : menyukai seseorang.

"Naruto, kamu makin dewasa saja, ya," kata Kushina sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. Tentunya dengan tangan yang bersih. Naruto mengaduh pelan, sedangkan Minato tertawa. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia, lengkap dan sempurna. Walaupun hidup hanya bertiga, hidup mereka selalu dipenuhi tawa, dan berbagai rasa lainnya. Ikatan di antara mereka begitu kuat.

"Naruto, sudah jam delapan. Kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Minato sambil melirik jam. Mungkin kalian heran dengan maksud pertanyaan Minato. Tapi, biasanya Naruto memang tidur jam delapan malam. Habisnya dia tidak suka belajar sih, dan Kushina juga sudah capek berteriak padanya. Biarlah Naruto sendiri yang menyadarinya nanti.

"Belum, tou-san. Naruto mau belajar dulu," jawab Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Sekali lagi, Minato dibuat mengerutkan kening heran. Naruto belajar? Ini adalah peristiwa yang patut dimasukkan dalam _The Guinness Book of Record_. Tapi Minato menyadari, pasti Hinata yang mengubah Naruto. Minato tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan menonton televisi. _'Kau memilih perempuan yang tepat, Naruto,'_ batin Minato.

Di kamarnya, Naruto sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dia sedang membuka-buka buku pelajaran dengan wajah serius. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Asuma-sensei, dan biasanya Asuma suka memberikan pertanyaan mendadak soal materinya pada murid-murid, makanya Naruto menghapalkan materinya. Apalagi, Naruto seakan menjadi sasaran pertanyaan Asuma-sensei sehari-hari.

"Jawabannya pasti... A! Benar tidak?" gumam Naruto. Dia sedang mengerjakan soal dari buku paketnya, dan berhubung ada kunci jawabannya, Naruto selalu mengecek jawabannya tiap satu nomer. Kadang, jika ada soal sulit, Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya dan memejamkan mata erat-erat, mengingat materi yang baru dipelajarinya. Kalau jawabannya sudah ketemu dan benar, biasanya Naruto akan bersorak kegirangan.

"Yes, betul dua puluh tujuh dari tiga puluh soal. Good job, Naruto!" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menghitung nilainya, dan rupanya Naruto mendapat nilai sembilan dengan jujur usaha sendiri, Naruto merasa amat senang dan puas. _'Memang lebih asyik mendapat hasil bagus dari pekerjaan sendiri daripada mencontek,'_ batin Naruto senang. Cengirannya yang khas terpampang di wajahnya.

Tak terasa, sudah sekitar satu setengah jam Naruto belajar. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu bagi Naruto saat dia serius. Dorongan Hinata untuk selalu rajin belajar, membuatnya terus membaca materi dan menghafalkannya berulang-ulang. Sepertinya Naruto mulai berpikir kalau belajar itu asyik.

Saat sedang asyik menghitung nilai Pajak Penghasilan dan yang lain, suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Naruto. Kushina muncul dari pintu dengan membawa senampan teh. Senyum manisnya ia lepaskan untuk Naruto. Naruto balas tersenyum pada ibunya yang cantik itu, Dia bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah duduk lama.

"Naru-chan, sudah malam. Ayo tidur, nanti besok terlambat. Tapi, mau teh dulu?" tawar Kushina sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan langsung menyeruput teh manis buatan ibunya itu. Rasanya sungguh nikmat setelah lama diam dan berpikir.

"Enak seperti biasa, kaa-san. Arigatou," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, terus menyeruput tehnya sampai habis. Kushina tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putra tunggalnya itu. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya saat mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Hmm, tentu saja, itu kan teh spesial kaa-san. Sudah, cepat tidur. Jangan lupa sikat gigi dulu," kata Kushina memperingatkan Naruto lembut, dan berjalan keluar membawa nampan teh itu lagi. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melakukan 'ritual sebelum tidur'nya, Naruto melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur. Kantuk sedah menguasainya, dan setelah mendapat posisi nyaman, pemuda itu segera terlelap.

Di luar, Kushina ikut duduk di samping Minato yang masih menonton televisi. Mata Minato teralihkan saat istrinya itu mulai memeluk lengannya hangat. Minato tersenyum dan mengelus rambut merah Kushina dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi Kushina dan mengelusnya.

"Kau tahu, Minato? Sepertinya, anak kita sudah dewasa, ya," kata Kushina membuka pembicaraan. Mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Minato tersenyum dan menerawang mendengar pernyataan Kushina tadi.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini karena Hinata, kan? Pasti Naruto sangat menyukainya," kata Minato. Kushina bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Minato. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Salah, Minato-kun. Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata, tapi dia mencintainya," sahut Kushina. Minato jadi ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang, menurut dirinya pribadi, perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis karena Hinata menandakan bahwa Naruto tidak hanya menyukai gadis manis itu, tapi juga mencintainya. Hinata adalah cinta pertama Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Um, bagaimana kalau kita serahkan masalahnya pada Naruto sendiri? Biar kita melakukan yang biasa, _hime-chan_," kata Minato sambil menggoda Kushina. Rambut merah istrinya itu dimainkan dengan tangannya. Kushina merona merah karena perlakuan romantis suaminya. Dan malam berakhir dengan kedua pasangan itu 'mempererat hubungan' mereka.

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang di kediaman Namikaze. Burung-burung berkicau lembut, dan angin bersemilir memasuki jendela yang terbuka. Kushina tengah menata piring-piring berisi sarapan, dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan Naruto. Dengan langkah bergegas, wanita itu menggedor pintu kamar Naruto.<p>

"Naruto! Bangun, sudah siang!" seru Kushina keras sambil tetap menggedor pintu. Karena tak ada jawaban, Kushina segera memasuki kamar besar putranya itu. Tapi Kushina sekali lagi terkejut oleh Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap, dan menengok ke arah ibunya.

"Ah, kaa-san. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasangkan dasi seragamnya. Di Konoha University, walaupun sudah universitas tetapi muridnya tetap memakai seragam.

"Naru-chan sudah bangun, tumben," komentar Kushina sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto sudah banyak berubah karena Hinata, dan Kushina serta Minato menyukai hal itu. _'Minato benar, kau memilih perempuan yang tepat, Naruto,'_ batin Kushina.

"Kaa-san mengejekku, ya? Aku bisa kok, bangun pagi," kata Naruto merajuk.

"Tidak, hanya saja kaa-san kaget, Naru-chan sudah bangun. Lagipula... Dasinya belum rapi," kata Kushina sambil merapikan dasi Naruto. Naruto menurut saja, dan memperhatikan ibunya.

"Ayo, kita sarapan. Kaa-san sudah masak yang spesial, untuk Naru-chan," kata Kushina sambil berjalan keluar. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah ibunya. Dan seperti biasa, dilihatnya Minato sedang asyik membaca koran sambil meminum teh. Minato yang melihat kedatangan Kushina, langsung melipat korannya dan menyambutnya. Tapi, seperti Kushina, Minato juga terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Naruto langsung duduk di samping ayahnya, sementara Kushina menyiapkan sarapan. "Naruto, bangunnya pagi sekali. Tumben," komentar Minato, hampir sama seperti Kushina. Naruto menjawab lagi, "Yah, tidak apa-apa kan. Naruto cuma mau bangun lebih pagi."

"Sarapan siap! Jangan lupa cuci tangan sebelum makan, ya," kata Kushina yang disambut anggukan Minato dan Naruto.

"Sarapan kaa-san enak, seperti masakan Hinata-chan," komentar Naruto sambil memakan ramen buatan Kushina. Naruto masih ingat tentang ramen Hinata yang sangat enak, membuatnya melayang.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? Sepertinya apapun mengingatkanmu pada Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum. Naruto langsung blushing mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto langsung bangkit dan memalingkan wajahnya malu. Kushina dan Minato berpandangan dan tersenyum geli.

"S-sudahlah, Naruto berangkat dulu ya. Ittekimasu!" kata Naruto sambil menyambar tasnya, memakai sepatu, dan memacu motornya.

"Itterashai!" sahut Kushina dan Minato yang melepas kepergian putra mereka di pintu. Minato berangkat agak siang, jadi mereka bisa berduaan dulu di rumah. Dan tampaknya, mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi. Minato menutup pintu, dan langsung menarik Kushina ke pelukannya.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Shikamaru, lihat si Teme tidak?" tanya Naruto setelah memarkirkan motornya, dan menyapa Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya. Ternyata si Naruto. Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaan Naruto.<p>

"Yo, Naruto. Um, tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto menghela nafas, membuat Shikamaru heran. Biasanya setiap pagi wajah Naruto dihiasi cengiran jika sedang senang, atau ditekuk kusut jika sedang kesal. Jarang melihat Naruto tampak gelisah dan frustasi.

"Kenapa? Belum mengerjakan PR?" tebak Shikamaru, yang langsung membuatnya dihadiahi jitakan oleh Naruto.

"Baka, kau kira aku semalas itu? Tentu aku sudaah mengerjakan PR," kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Shikamaru yang dari tadi mengikuti, mengaduh pelan.

"Hey, pagi-pagi sudah main jitak! Sakit tahu!" keluh Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Yah, itu sih deritamu. Hehe..." kata Naruto sambil berlari, takut nanti Shikamaru mengejar dan membalasnya.

Karena asyik berlari sambil tertawa-tawa dan melihat ke belakang, Naruto tidak sengaja menbrak seseorang. Keduanya jatuh cukup keras ke lantai. Naruto segera bangkit dan membersihkan seragamnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Aduh, gomen. Aku tidak sengaja," kata Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia menyadari siapa yang ditabraknya : gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Ya, Naruto menabrak Hinata sampai jatuh. Kertas-kertas yang dibawa gadis itu berantakan di lantai.

"Hinata-chan! Gomen, biar kubantu," kata Naruto terkejut sambil memunguti kertas-kertas Hinata. Hinata juga sama terkejutnya saat melihat orang yang menabraknya, ternyata itu Naruto! Hinata baru menyadarinya dari suara itu. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, ini salahku juga, kok," kata Hinata sambil mengambil kertas dokumennya yang berceceran di lantai. Surai indingonya menutupi wajah manisnya, saat gadis itu menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum padanya, membuat Hinata jadi blushing,

"Hinata-chan, sudah jelas aku yang salah. Lagipula Hinata-chan kelihatan repot sekali, biar kubantu. Jangan menolak!" pinta Naruto yang lebih seperti perintah. Benar-benar mirip dengan Kushina. Hinata jadi tersenyum geli melihatnya, dan mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Saat mereka tengah membereskan dokumen itu, tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, dan langsung memalingkan wajah karena rona merah sudah merambati pipi mereka.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun... Dokumennya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata, kebiasaannya jika sedang malu atau gugup. Naruto seakan tersadar, dan melanjutkan membereskan dokumen Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Sini, bair kubantu. Ini mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Naruto, mengambil setumpuk dokumen dari pelukan Hinata dan membawanya. Hinata tadinya ingin menolak halus, tetapi gadis itu yakin Naruto pasti akan memaksa membantunya, jadi Hinata menunjukkan jalan menuju mejanya.

"Hinata-chan, nanti ada pelajaran Hinata-chan, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan setumpuk dokumen itu di meja Hinata.

"Iya, pelajaran terakhir. Dan, Naruto-kun, sekarang kan jam sekolah, jadi tolong panggilnya Hinata-sensei, ya," jawab Hinata.

Naruto menepuk dahinya pertanda lupa dan memasang cengiran khas-nya. "Hai'. Gomen, aku lupa Hinata-ch... Ups, maksudku Hinata-sensei. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya," sahut Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Hinata hanya melambai sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah murid kesayangannya itu. _'Tunggu, murid... Kesayangan? Apa ini berarti, aku... Menyukai Naruto-kun?'_ batin Hinata panik.

Pikirannya jadi gelisah memikirkan hatinya yang seakan terbagi. _'Tapi aku tidak boleh menyukai Naruto-kun. Aku sudah punya 'dia'. Aku tidak boleh berkhianat. Tapi, perasaan aneh apa ini?',_ batin Hinata cemas. Disentuhnya dadanya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang khawatir.

"Hinata, masih di sini? Murid-murid menunggumu, lho," kata dosen lain yang merupakan senior Hinata, Kurenai-sensei.

"Ah, Kurenai-san. Ya ampun, kau benar. Aku harus pergi dulu, bye..." kata Hinata sambil bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari pelan ke arah kelasnya, melambai ke arah Kurenai. Kurenai tersenyum dan balas melambai. _'Gadis yang manis. Tidak heran dia banyak disukai,'_ batin Kurenai menilai Hinata.

"Apa yang dilakukan istriku di sini?" tanya seorang laki-laki sambil memeluk Kurenai dari belakang. Asuma yang memeluk Kurenai, yang langsung ditepis lembut oleh Kurenai.

"Ayo, profesional! Cepat pergi ke kelasmu!" perintah Kurenai yang disambut anggukan dan senyuman suami tercintanya. Saat Asuma berjalan pergi, Kurenai tersenyum geli. Dosen di sini memang berbeda.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Apa kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya Asuma begitu memasuki kelas. Hari ini jadwalnya mengajar di kelas Naruto.

"Baik, sensei," jawab para murid serempak. Mereka terlihat masih semangat karena ini masih pagi, lagipula Asuma-sensei tidak terkenal _'killer'_, yang tidak disukai mungkin karena dia suka menanyakan materi tiba-tiba. Murid-murid kadang suka kelabakan menjawabnya, apalagi Naruto. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto tenang-tenang saja sekarang, tentu karana dia sudah belajar.

"Nah, materi hari ini masih sama dengan materi kemarin. Dan hari ini, saya akan mengadakan ulangan mendadak," pernyataan dari Asume-sensei tadi membuat semua murid mengeluh keras. Ulangan Asuma-sensei biasanya cukup sulit, dan soalnya juga banyak, apalagi kali ini adalah ulangan mendadak. Tetapi ada satu murid yang tidak terlalu cemas, yaitu Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! Nanti aku lihat jawabanmu ya," bisik Kiba yang duduk di samping Naruto. Memang Naruto terkenal bodoh dan malas, tapi kalau soal ulangan, pasti murid sekelas akan melakukan 'contek massal'.

"Enak saja! Memangnya kau tidak belajar?" balas Naruto yang membuat Kiba kaget. Biasanya Naruto akan membalas ajakannya dengan semangat '45. Tapi sekarang Naruto malah menolaknya dengan jelas. _'Aneh sekali, apa dia sakit atau kerasukan?'_ batin Kiba.

"Memangnya kau sudah belajar?" tanya Kiba menyangsikan Naruto. Naruto memang aneh sejak kemarin, tapi kalau Naruto belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, itu tidak pernah terjadi!

"Kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja! Kita lihat nanti," jawab Naruto sambil membusungkan dada.

"Naruto, Kiba, jangan mengobrol terus! Kertas ulangannya sudah sampai di kalian, cepat oper!" perintah Asuma yang menyadarkan dua laki-laki itu.

"Hai', sensei," jawab Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, dan langsung mengoper kertas ulangan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan menjelaskan peraturan ulangannya. Soalnya ada 15, 10 pilihan ganda dan 5 essay, dan kalian harus mengerjakannya dengan lengkap sesuai perintahnya. Waktunya 2 jam, dan 1 jam sisanya akan kita gunakan untuk memeriksa jawaban pilihan ganda. Dilarang mencontek! Baiklah, ulangan dimulai... Sekarang!" jelas Asuma panjang lebar, dan murid-murid langsung mengerjakan soalnya.

"Umm, soal pertama... Ah, ini sudah kupelajari tadi malam. Aku tahu jawabannya!" gumam Naruto sangat pelan, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Dengan semangat disilangnya pilihan jawaban yang menurutnya benar. _'Yes, pilihan gandanya cukup gampang. Tinggal essay,'_ batin Naruto senang, karena soal-soal pilihan gandanya telah ia selesaikan tanpa halangan berarti.

Diliriknya teman-temannya yang tampaknya sedang kesusahan mengerjakan soal. Bahkan si Teme, yang baru disadari Naruto ternyata duduk di belakangnya, sedang menggaruk kepalanya pusing. Naruto mekin percaya diri dan melanjutkan membaca soalnya.

'_Soal pertama... Jelaskan mengapa pendapatan seseorang harus dikenai Pajak Penghasilan? Minimal 50 kata! Ini mudah, aku sudah membacanya kemarin,'_ batin Naruto. Ditulisnya jawaban soal itu dengan cepat, sehingga tanpa sadar sudah melebihi 50 kata seperti perintahnya.

Saat Naruto tengah mengerjakan soal essay nomer tiga, suara keras Asuma terdengar di penjuru kelas yang hening. "30 menit lagi, jangan terburu-buru!" serunya. Keluhan meluncur dari mulut mrid-muridnya, kecuali Naruto. Tampaknya dia terlalu sibuk menulis sehingga tidak punya waktu mengeluh. Asuma mengerutkan keningnya, heran melihat perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis itu.

'_Naruto kelihatannya santai mengerjakan ulangannya. Syukurlah, akhirnya dia belajar,'_ batin Asuma sambil tersenyum kecil. Asuma entah kenapa yakin, Naruto tidak mencontek dan berusaha mengerjakan sendiri. Asuma senang, akhirnya murid termalasnya itu belajar, menurut firasatnya. Mungkin ini yang disebut 'insting seorang guru'.

'_Yes, soal terakhir. Tapi ini susah juga, ya. Apa keuntungan pemerintah dengan mengadakan sistem pajak dan ke mana hasil pajak itu dialokasikan? Minimal 150 kata! Rasanya aku sudah pernah membacanya...'_ batin Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya. Dia menghela nafas, berusaha mengingat petunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba teringat olehnya, Hinata menjelaskan tentang itu kemarin. Kebetulan Naruto sedang membaca masalah pajak dan tidak mengerti, lalu Hinata menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Naruto memperhatikan dengan serius penjelasan panjang Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan menjawab soal.

"5 menit lagi, ayo cepat. Jangan lupa memeriksa ulang jawaban kalian!" seru Asuma yang disambut lonjakan kaget dan keluhan murid-muridnya. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto mendengar perkataan Asuma. Dia mempercepat tangannya dalam menulis jawaban.

"Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal kucek jawabannya," gumam Naruto sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Ya, waktu habis! Kumpulkan kertas kalian di depan!" perintah Asuma. Murid-murid berjalan gontai ke depan kelas. Soal yang menurut mereka sangat sulit itu telah membuat otak mereka _over capacity_. Bahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang terkenal jenius pun terlihat tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban mereka. Kelihatannya hanya Naruto yang tampak percaya diri.

"Baiklah, Shino, ayo bagikan kertas ulangannya. Jangan diberikan ke orangnya," perintah Asuma lagi. Shino yang memang duduk paling depan, langsung membagikan kertasnya tanpa banyak bicara. Seperti biasa, sang Aburame memang sangat pendiam. Bahkan mungkin dia hanya bicara satu kali dalam sehari, atau bicara hanya saat diperlukan.

"Oi, Naruto, kau periksa punya siapa?" bisik Kiba. Naruto sebenarnya agak kesal juga karena dari tadi Kiba mengganggunya terus, tapi mereka kan sahabat, jadi Naruto harus membiasakan diri dengannya.

"Umm, punya... Si Teme!" balas Naruto, sama pelannya dengan Kiba. Naruto melirik ke belakangnya, tempat Sasuke duduk tak acuh sambil memperhatikan kertas ulangan yang dipegangnya.

"Huwaa, aku yakin setidaknya dia mendapat sembilan puluh. Untuk standarnya, bahkan soal yang sangat sulit pun bisa menghasilkan nilai minimal delapan puluh. Aku mulai gugup sekarang," komentar Kiba. Keluhan meluncur dari mulutnya karena merasa terintimidasi oleh Sasuke, si jenius Uchiha. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke membuatnya teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai mengoreksi. Soal nomer satu, jawabannya..." seru Asuma dengan menggantungkan ucapannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Jantung para murid telah berdegup melebihi batas normal sekarang. Keringat mengalir di pelipis mereka, menandakan bahwa mereka sedang tegang.

"... A!" lanjut Asuma, yang disambut muridnya dengan meriah. Ada yang berteriak kegirangan, memukul udara, ber-_high five_, melempar buku, tersenyum 'bling-bling', menunduk kecewa, mengeluh keras-keras, dan ada juga yang diam daja. Asuma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya itu.

"Sudah, jangan ribut! Kita lanjutkan ke nomer berikutnya..." kata Asuma. Dan setelah jawaban sepuluh soal itu terungkap, reaksi mereka juga tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di atas. Hanya saja, sekarang lebih banyak yang mengeluh keras-keras.

"Baiklah, saya akan memasukkan nilai kalian. Jika saya sebutkan namanya, kalian bilang berapa soal yang benar. Aburame, Shino?" tanya Asuma.

Lee yang memeriksa ulangan Shino, langsung menyahut dengan semangat yang berapi-api. "Tujuh, sensei!" serunya–sangat–lantang, membuat semua yang ada di sana menutup telinga mereka.

"B-baiklah, terima kasih, Lee. Selanjutnya... Akimichi, Chouji?" lanjut Asuma sambil melihat ke murid-muridnya.

Tenten mengangkat tangannya. "Lima, sensei!" serunya jelas. Asuma segera mencatatnya di buku nilainya.

Asuma mengangguk pelan, dan melanjutkan. "Siapa yang memeriksa Haruno, Sakura?" tanya Asuma lagi. Dilihatnya Ino mengangkat tangan.

"Hai', saya, sensei. Nilainya... Delapan, sensei!" seru Ino sambil memperhatikan kertas ulangan Sakura, memastikan dia tidak salah menilai.

"Baiklah, Ino. Sekarang, kita lihat... Inuzuka, Kiba? Mana yang memeriksa Kiba?" tanya Asuma, lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelasnya.

"Empat, sensei," jawab Shino pelan, bahkan sangat pelan tetapi Asuma bisa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kiba langsung ambruk di mejanya dan bergumam, "Kaa-san akan membunuhku."

Asuma menelusuri buku nilainya. "Lee, Rock? Berapa nilainya?" tanya Asuma lagi.

"Empat, sensei!" jawab Chouji dengan agak tidak jelas, karena mulutnya penuh oleh keripik kentang. Asuma menghela nafas melihatnya. "Chouji, jangan makan di kelas!" tegurnya. Chouji langsung mengangguk dan meletakkan bungkus keripiknya.

"Baiklah, kejutan hari ini... Namikaze, Naruto?" lanjut Asuma, yang sukses membuat para murid menoleh mencari penilai si baka ini. Biasanya Naruto akan mendapat nilai dua atau tiga, paling bagus lima.

"Hn. Sepuluh, sensei," kata Sasuke cuek. Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto sendiri membeku tidak percaya.

"Naruto, hebat! Kau tidak mencontek, kan?" puji Asuma sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Jelas sekali Naruto berubah, menjadi lebih baik tentunya. Kelas langsung dipenuhi sorakan meriah dari teman-teman Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyangka, nilai Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sebagus ini. Tapi mereka tahu, Naruto tidak mencontek. Walaupun dulu mereka yakin kalau Naruto belajar artinya hujan angin akan mendera, tapi akhirnya mereka percaya juga.

"Sudah, semuanya, tolong jangan berisik. Dan, kerja bagus, Naruto. Kau banyak berubah, tetap pertahankan ya," kata Asuma sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk senang dan berkata, "Hai', sensei!"

"Selanjutnya, Nara, Shikamaru?" lanjut Asuma. Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar, seakan tidak peduli dengan nilainya. Dia memang sangat pemalas.

"Sembilan, sensei!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan. Tepuk tangan menyambut nilai Shikamaru yang, seperti biasa, bagus dan gemilang.

"Bagus, Shikamaru, nyaris sempurna. Baiklah, sekarang Tenten?" kata Asuma, dan Shikamaru mengangkat tangan, dengan malas tentunya.

"Tujuh, sensei," katanya sambil menguap, yang sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya, termasuk Asuma, sweatdrop.

"Shikamaru, jangan sampai tidur. Baiklah, Uchiha, Sasuke?" tanya Asuma. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan bersemangat, karena nilainya.

"Sembilan, sensei!" serunya lantang sehingga lebih tepat disebut teriakan. Asuma dan yang lainnya memaklumi karena mereka tahu, pasti Naruto senang karena akhirnya mendapat nilai bagus. Nilai sempurna, lagi!

"Oke, bagus, Sasuke. Sekarang absen terakhir... Yamanaka, Ino?" lanjut Asuma sambil bersiap mencatat nilai terakhir. Memang, di kelas ini muridnya sedikit, hanya sepuluh orang. Inilah keistimewaan Konoha University, muridnya sedikit di tiap kelasnya.

"Tujuh, sensei!" seru Kiba. Ino menghela nafas lega mendengar nilainya yang menurutnya cukup bagus. Asuma mencatat dengan cepat, dan meletakkan kembali buku nilainya di mejanya. Dia menatap wajah murid-muridnya dengan cukup senang. Nilai mereka cukup bagus untuk ulangan mendadak, walaupun ada juga yang di-remedial.

"Baiklah, minna, nilai kalian cukup bagus. Walaupun ada yang nilainya hrus di-remedial, secara keseluruhan saya bangga dengan kelas ini. Terutama Naruto, selamat ya," kata Asuma sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengagguk senang, balas tersenyum pada Asuma.

* * *

><p>KRING! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah ini akan ada pelajarannya Kurenai, istri Asuma yang juga mengajar di kelas Naruto, dan mereka harus bersiap menghabiskan 2 jam dengan penjelasan panjang dari wanita itu. Makanya, saat istirahat adalah saat paling menyenangkan bagi murid. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan menuju atap. Tapi tidak dengan kotak bento-nya, karena ini belum waktu makan siang.<p>

Baru selangkah keluar dari kelas, Naruto sudah diserbu oleh teman-temannya. Naruto kaget saat semuanya berseru heboh dan menyalaminya. "Wah, Naruto, kau hebat! Aku tidak percaya nilaimu mengalahkan si jenius Shikamaru dan Sasuke!" seru Lee sambil merangkul Naruto. "Oi, Naruto, kau tidak bagi-bagi jawaban denganku tadi. Dasar!" kata Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar pujian teman-temannya. "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, kok," sahut Naruto. Saat mereka sedang ramai 'merayakan' nilai Naruto, seorang gadis lewat dan menyapa merekaa.

"Ohayou, minna. Wah, sepertinya kalian sedang senang ya. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu. Semuanya menoleh, dan Naruto tampak terkejut. Dia langsung menyeruak dari kerumunan dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata-sensei!" seru Naruto dengan mata bersinar melihat Hairess Hyuuga itu. Hinata balas tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto-kun kelihatannya sedang senang? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto langsung menampakkan cengiran khasnya, yang menghangatkan hati Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata, yang langsung membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Naruto langsung membawanya cepat, sebelum teman-temannya menyoraki mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata, merasa sangat malu. Pipinya yang merona semerah kepiting rebus itu terasa panas sekarang. Naruto yang kebetulan menoleh ke arah gadis indigo itu, panik melihat wajah Hinata.

"Hinata-ch, ups, Hinata-sensei kenapa? Wajah sensei merah sekali, sakit ya?" tanya Naruto panik. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lebih erat. Hinata makin blushing, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata lirih. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto, manunduk.

"Oh, baiklah, kukira sensei sakit. Aku khawatir, lho," kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu. Tidak panas. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Hinata, blushing karena pipi halusnya dielus oleh Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti biasa saat bertemu Naruto. Hinata tidak mengerti, perasaan apa ini?

"J-jadi, Naruto-kun mau apa membawaku ke sini?" tanya Hinata lembut. Naruto seakan teringat dengan rencananya.

"Iya, aku ingin sensei mengajariku lagi. Besok ada PR lagi, dan aku kesulitan mengerjakannya. Bantu aku lagi, ya~" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak perlu puppy eyes, karena Hinata pasti selalu mau mengajari Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang di mana?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, Naruto bukan hanya ingin mengerjakan PR, tapi juga ingin bersama dengan Hinata.

"Yes, arigatou, Hinata-chan~ Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah, di atap?" tawar Naruto. Hinata menimbang-nimbang sejenak, dan akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. Senyum manisnya terkembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan lagi menuju kelas, dan tanpa sadar, dengan bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja ini disambut oleh suitan dan sorakan teman-teman Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke kelihatan makin tidak suka dan menjauhi Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kejadian seperti ini berlangsung selama seminggu. Dan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata pun makin dekat. Kini Naruto biasa mengantar Hinata pulang, atau mereka belajar bersama di atap sepulang sekolah. Naruto dan Hinata memang sangat serasi, kalau sedang berjalan-jalan berdua, mereka sering dikira sepasang kekasih. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti mereka hanya blushing dan mengelak.<p>

Dan ini terjadi lagi hari ini. Ujian akhir makin dekat, dan semua dosen memberikan tugas lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tentunya meningkat, semua murid merasakan imbasnya. Naruto juga sama, makanya akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering pulang terlambat karena belajar bersama Hinata. Untunglah, karena nilainya semakin membaik, tak jarang dia mendapat sembilan puluh atau seratus.

Istirahat siang itu, Naruto tidak langsung pergi ke atap. Dia mencari Hinata dulu, untuk memintanya mengajarinya lagi. Mereka memang melakukannya secara rutin, seakan sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. Ditemukannya Hinata di halaman belakang kampus. Saat Naruto akan menyapanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Naruto langsung bersembunyi dan mengintip.

"...Hinata, untuk apa kau pergi dengannya?" tanya laki-laki berambut raven itu. Naruto tahu itu siapa. Itu sahabatnya, Sasuke! _'Untuk apa si Teme bersama Hinata? Dan sejak kapan si Teme memanggil Hinata seperti itu?'_ batin Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menunduk saat Sasuke mendesaknya ke pohon. Kentara sekali dia tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto-kun. Percayalah, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata pelan. Naruto makin heran, kenapa namanya disebut-sebut?

"Hinata, kau tahu kan, kalau kita..." perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh Hinata. Gadis itu menyentuh dada sang Uchiha dengan lembut.

"Cukup, Sasuke-kun. Jangan sebut itu di sini, kumohon," pinta Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke sepertinya luluh melihat Hinata yang hampir menangis, dan dia berhenti.

"Gomen, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis," bisik Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk pelan, menghapus air mata yang telah menetes dari mata lavendernya. Sasuke memeluk pelan Hinata, dan berjalan pergi. Hinata membiarkannya pergi, tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan sakit.

Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan buruknya, lagipula dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hinata. Dia tak berhak cemburu. _'Tunggu, apa aku cemburu? Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hinata-chan, tapi kenapa aku cemburu?'_ batin Naruto. Laki-laki itu sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"N-Naruto-kun? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hinata kaget saat dia melihat Naruto. Hinata takut kalau Naruto mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Hinata bersama Sasuke tadi. "Umm... Aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama lagi pulang sekolah. Mau, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang senyum palsu.

Hinata masih khawatir, dan mencoba memastikan bahwa dugaan terburuknya tidak benar. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya cemas.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru saja datang. Jadi, bisa kan pulang sekolah di atap, seperti biasa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Gadis itu tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui rahasianya. "Oh, baiklah. Kita bertemu di atap, ya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto membalas tersenyum padanya, dan berjalan pergi dengan lambaian. Hinata balas melambai, walaupun gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh.

'_Sudahlah, Hinata, itu hanya perasaanmu saja,'_ batin Hinata, dan dia juga melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>-SKIP TIME-<strong>

Hinata berlari menuju atap kampus dengan terburu-buru. Dia terlambat menemui Naruto karena ada dokumen yang harus diurusnya. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan yang terus berdetik tanpa henti. Terkadang waktu memang kejam. Waktu tak pernah peduli pada pernderitaan orang-orang. Waktu takkan berhenti walaupun manusia mengharapkannya. Waktu takkan dipercepat waupun manusia menginginkannya.

Dan ketidakadilan waktulah yang membuat Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Sang Hairess Hyuuga itu telah terlambat tiga puluh menit. _'Kuharap Naruto-kun masih di sana,'_ batin Hinata. Dan sepertinya _Kami-sama_ mendengar doanya. Naruto masih menunggu di sana, sedang membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Matanya terangkat dari buku tebal itu.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah menuggumu," sambut Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melambai. Hinata balas tersenyum, dan menghampiri Naruto. Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya, bersandar ke tembok.

"Gomen, aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi terlambat. Maaf sekali ya, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut rambut indigo itu. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto di rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan," balas Naruto. Dia meletakkan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata. Hinata menyentuh pelan dada bidang Naruto, mencengkeram erat seragam Naruto. Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

'_Untukmu, aku akan menunggu walaupun harus selamanya, Hinata,'_ batin Naruto. Dihirupnya aroma surai indigo Hinata, meyakinkan hatinya akan perasaan dalam hatinya.

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, cahaya dari shappire dan lavender itu berhadapan. Bersama menjadi suatu kesatuan. Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata perlahan, dan mendekatkan wajah gadis cantik itu ke wajahnya. Hinata awalnya terkejut mengetahui maksud Naruto, tapi gadis itu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Naruto yang telah 'diizinkan' Hinata, kangsung melanjutkan.

Wajah mereka makin dekat, 5 cm... 3 cm... 1 cm... Dan akhirnya bibir keduanya bertautan. Keduanya tampak menikmati setiap detik, membagi kehangatan bibir mereka berdua. _'Manis dan basah... Jadi ini rasanya bibir Hinata,'_ batin Naruto. Tangannya mulai bermain, mengelus pelan wajah Hinata. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Naruto, mencengkeram baju seragam laki-laki di hadapannya.

Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata, dan menyampirkan rambut indigo Hinata. Kedua tangannya memainkan surai indigo itu, menghirup aroma shampo lavendernya dalam-dalam. Hinata juga memindahkan tangannya, perlahan merambat ke punggung Naruto. Dipeluknya Naruto dengan penuh kasih.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata melepas ciuman mereka. Itu bukan ciuman nafsu, bukan juga ciuman sekadar lewat yang tak bermakna. Itu hanyalah ciuman yang tak meminta lebih, selain menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa pandangan mata, tanpa segala hal tidak penting. Perasaan mereka masing-masing telah tersampaikan.

Naruto tersadar. Getaran perasaan yang selama ini terpendam di dadanya, kini membuncah. Perasaannya pada Hinata yang tak pernah dapat dijelaskan, perlahan mulai jelas. Naruto mulai menyadari, perasaan yang selalu dirasakannya saat bersama Hinata. Ya, Naruto memang mencintai Hinata.

Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Hinata. Gadis itu sekarang tak bisa mengelak lagi dari perasaannya. Walaupun Hinata tahu, perasaannya tidak akan bisa diterima, tapi perasaan Hinata pada Naruto tetap sama. Gadis Hyuuga itu akhirnya menyadari, getaran yang selama ini selalu dirasakannya. Hinata harus mengakuinya, kalau ia mencintai Naruto.

'_Tapi aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Ini... Cinta terlarang...'_ batin Hinata sendu. Perjanjian itu yang membuatnya tak bisa memiliki laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya. Perjanjian yang mengikat kebebasan Hinata.

Naruto telah menetapkan tekadnya. Kali ini, dia tidak boleh menunda-nunda lagi. Perasaannya tidak akan ia pendam selamanya. Gadis cantik di hadapannya telah menanti. Hinata adalah cinta pertama, terakhir dan sejati Naruto. Naruto akan menyatakannya sekarang. Ya, Naruto akan mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan mungil Hinata.

"Hinata, a-aku... Aishiteru! Aku cinta padamu, Hinata-chan! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Naruto keras. Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto. Tapi gadis itu tidak merasa sangat bahagia, sedangkan kesedihan mendominasi. Dia menunduk menatap lantai. Air mata sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari mata lavendernya.

Hinata menepis genggaman tangan Naruto. Naruto kaget dan heran dengan sikap Hinata. Apalagi Hinata terus menunduk, seakan tidak mau menatap Naruto. Gadis itu bangkit, dan diikuti oleh Naruto. Jari mereka yang masih bertautan, sudah hampir terlepas. Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya, kristal bening telah menetes dari mata lavendernya. Naruto sangat tidak menduga ini. Air hujan pun menetes perlahan dari langit, menyambut titik air mata sang putri.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun... Aku tidak bisa, gomen..." lirih Hinata sambil melepaskan jari-jemari lentiknya dari tautan Naruto. Gadis itu segera berlari, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Hinata terus berlari, tanpa memedulikan ke mana kakinya melangkah. Hujan makin deras membasahi bumi, dan juga membasahi tubuh sang Hairess Hyuuga. Air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya tersamar dengan air hujan.

Di tengah deru air hujan yang membuat semua orang bergegas pulang, gadis indigo itu justru berhenti di tengah hujan. Tatapan matanya kosong, memandang ke langit kelabu yaang terus meneteskan air. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Rasa sakitnya telah membutakan semua syaraf dalam dirinya. Hinata mengalunkan suara lirihnya, tak terdengar.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru yo..."

.

**~TSUZUKU~TO BE CONTINUED~BERSAMBUNG~  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Huwaa, panjang banget, males juga ngetiknya!**

**Minna, Shana di sini untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata untuk readers sekalian. Selamat menikmati...**

**Sasuke : (tiba-tiba muncul) Woy, author, apaan tuh? Masa gue dapet perannya dikit amat? Romance gue sama Hinata mana?**

**Shana : Lah, Sasuke muncul. Yee, ini kan tuntutan script. Mending elo gue kasih peran, tadinya sih gue ga mau ngasih lo peran. Secara, gue NaruHina Lover sejati, jadi gue ga rela elo sama Hinata!**

**Naruto : (tiba-tiba muncul juga) Shana-chan, makasih ya~ *mata bling-bling***

**Shana : Eh, Naruto. Apaan Nar, kok tiba-tiba bilang makasih?**

**Naruto : Makasih karena elo udah bikin adegan kiss gue ama Hinata**

**Shana : Tenang, gue kan NHL... *busungin dada***

**Hinata : (dateng sambil malu-malu) A-ano, minna...**

**Shana : Kyaa, Hinata-chan... Ada apa? *muka seneng, secara Hinata kan chara perempuan fav Shana***

**Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke : Sekarang bagian bales review, kan? Buruan!**

**Shana : Okeh, ini dia...**

**- Natsu D. Luffy : Hai, Natsu-san. Hehe, Sasuke sama Hinata itu... Baca aja lagi ya. Makasih atas pujiannya, Shana tersanjung. Umm, saya ga bisa update secepet Natsu-san, tapi akan Shana usahakan, oke?**

**- Nata : Wah, makasih udah menyukai fic ini. Tenang, Sasuke ga mungkin bisa memecahkan NaruHina, Shana ga akan ngebiarin! #plak... Oke, ini dia chappy-nyaaa...**

**- pik : Makasih, Shana emang lagi mood yang sedih gitu. Heheh, jawabannya hampir benar, kok. Oh iya, Shana juga ga tau chapter 4 atau bukan, mungkin lebih, biar penasaran. Gomen lama menunggu ya...**

**- Fariz-san : Yup, seperti tebakan Fariz-san. Okey, nih update untuk Fariz-san!**

**- Lavender-vs-Sakura : Akan Shana pertimbangkan. Makasih udah suka chapter 2, semoga yang chapter 3 juga ya...**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Hai Chika-chan, telat review yah? Ga papa kok, tenang aja. Makasih atas pujiannya, Shana seneng banget! Oke, update~**

**- YamanakaemO : Yup, NaruHina emang perfect! Ya, Sasuke emang ga suka, coba tebak kenapa? Oke, see you now! (bahasa inggris apaan tuh?)**

**- Megu-Megu-Chan : Ga papa kok, yang penting baca. Ya, konflik dimulai. Baca aja biar tau, hehehe... #plaak... Oke, ini update ya. Ganbarimasu!**

**- L-The-Mysterious : Makasih ya, pujiannya. Gomen soal typo-nya ya. Oh, awalnya kecepetan? Yah, Shana sih bakal bikin konfliknya lebih seru, makanya Shana bikin awalnya lebih cepet biar nanti ga kebanyakan chapter. Oke, ini udah update...**

**Shana : Huwa, banyak juga review-nyaa! Makasih ya...**

**Sasuke : Apaan nih? Masa gue mau dibales? Apa salah gu-hmmph *dibekep Shana***

**NaruHina : *Mesra-mesraan di pojok***

**Shana : Diem ga lu, Sas! Dan oy, NaruHina, jangan mesra-mesraan mulu. Nikah aja belom... Ah sudahlah, daripada author note ini makin kacau, lebih baik...**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Part 4 : Anxiety and Sadness

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**CHAPTER 4 IS ON AIR! UPDATED, GUYS! READ IT! *dihajar warga sekampung karena berisik***

**Yo, kita ketemu lagi, minna... *peyuk-peyuk readers* *digampar massa***

**Waduh, gomen nasai, minna. Shana lama banget update karena biasalah, wabah males menyerang pas liburan. Apalagi Shana nilainya bagus, jadi liburannya nikmat banget. *readers : banyak bacot lu, mulai aja fic-nye!* Iye, iye, sabar dong. Nah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, seperti permintaan readers, Happy Reading!**

**Summary : "Naruto, kau lemas sekali hari ini. Kenapa?"/"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu."/"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, berdua!"/ Hinata merasa bersalah karena menolak Naruto. Tapi rahasianya mulai terbongkar. Dan akhir yang mengejutkan?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, salah kata, dan lain-lain...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sayang, boleh gak aku minta Naruto? *digeplak om Masashi* Dasar pelit, week...**

**.  
><strong>

**( + . + )a Let's Get Married, Sensei! ( + . + )a**

**.  
><strong>

"Hiks... Gomen, Naruto-kun, hiks..." lirih Hinata di tengah hujan. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan gemetar kedinginan. Mata lavendernya terus mengalirkan air mata, walaupun tersamarkan oleh tetes air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dari langit kelabu. Sesekali diselingi oleh kilat dan petir yang seakan siap menyambar siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menepi ke pinggir, membiarkan kendaraan melaju dengan terburu-buru, berusaha menghindari ribuan titik air hujan. Langit benar-benar gelap dan udara sangat dingin, bagaikan matahari tak berkenan lagi untuk menghangatkan atau sekadar menyinari bumi. Tampaknya langit ikut menangis, mengiringi kesedihan hati Hinata.

Cukup, sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang diterima Hinata. Sudahi semua beban yang ditanggung Hinata. Gadis cantik itu sudah tidak sanggup menerima segala cobaan ini. "Kumohon, Kami-sama, aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jangan berikan aku lebih banyak derita," lirih Hinata. Suaranya sungguh sangat menyayat hati.

Tubuh Hinata sudah sangat menggigil sekarang. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru. Tapi gadis itu masih enggan untuk menjauhi sang hujan. Menurutnya, hujan adalah berkah dari Kami-sama yang harus disyukuri, bukan dijauhi. Sayangnya, jika kini Hinata tidak segera menjauh dari hujan, keyakinannya itu hanya kenangan.

Hinata masih terisak, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Dia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan kesedihan dan kedinginannya. "Naruto-kun, maafkan aku..." lirihnya lagi.

"Sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu, Hinata," bisik seorang laki-laki di telinga Hinata. Hinata tersentak mendengar suara lembut itu. Dan seketika, Hinata merasa hujan bagaikan telah berhenti.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Na... Naruto-kun!" serunya kaget. Naruto memayungi Hinata dengan jas seragamnya, melindungi Hinata dari derasnya hujan. Laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Entah kenapa, hati Hinata terasa sangat hangat dan damai saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya menyerupai matahari.

"Hinata-chan, jangan hujan-hujanan. Nanti Hinata-chan sakit," peringat Naruto, tersenyum lagi. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menunduk. Hatinya sakit hanya dengan mendengar suara Naruto saja. Apalagi dia tahu, kalau senyum Naruto itu dipaksakan. Rasa bersalah mulai mendera hatinya.

"Ya ampun, Hinata-chan, badanmu dingin sekali! Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya dapat mengikuti, pasrah saja. Hatinya sedang terombang-ambing oleh kegelisahan dan rasa bersalah, sehingga dunia tidak dipedulikannya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo naik," ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk motor Ducati miliknya. Hinata mengangguk lemah, rasanya tenaganya sudah tak bersisa lagi. Naruto seakan tahu, dan menawarkan uluran tangannya untuk membantu Hinata naik. Hinata tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menerimanya. Setelah Hinata naik, Naruto segera memacu motornya.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, kau masih kehujanan begini. Harusnya aku bawa mobil tadi," sesal Naruto. Hinata benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto. Bahkan setelah Hinata menolaknya dan meninggalkannya, Naruto masih dapat membantunya dan tersenyum padanya. Dada Hinata sungguh sesak karena penyesalan sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Justru akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena ketidaksopananku tadi siang..." lirih Hinata. Ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi siang sungguh membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tahu pasti ada alasan di balik penolakan Hinata-chan, justru aku yang lancang menembakmu. Gomen," balas Naruto. Keduanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya laju motor Naruto melambat dan berhenti di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan, kuantar ya?" tawar Naruto. Sekali lagi, diulurkannya tangannya untuk membantu Hinata turun.

"Ah, tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan Naruto-kun," tolak Hinata halus. Sebenarnya alasannya adalah Hinata tidak ingin berada dekat Naruto. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau dia mengatakannya, maka Naruto akan lebih tersakiti.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati ya, ja ne," kata Naruto sambil memakai helm-nya lagi. Hinata mengangguk dan melambai, sampai akhirnya Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata lalu berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Gadis itu sangat khawatir akan dimarahi ayahnya, Hiashi. Dan dugaannya benar. Hiashi sudah menantinya di depan pintu. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu langsung bertanya tajam padanya.

"Hinata, dari mana saja kau? Basah kuyup pula. Dan kenapa anak itu yang mengantarmu?"

"Tou-san, ini bukan yang tou-san pikirkan. Aku..."

"Jawab pertanyaan tou-san, Hinata!"

"Aku... Aku... Tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Naruto-kun."

"Jangan bohong, Hinata. Tou-san tahu bagaimana kamu berbohong, jangan kira tou-san dapat ditipu."

Dan pernyataan ayahnya tadi sungguh membuat Hinata gelisah. Berkata jujur atau berbohong, rasanya akhirnya sama saja. Pepatahnya, bagaikan makan buah simalakama. Hinata menarik nafas, memutuskan untuk sekali ini saja, dia harus berbohong.

"Tadi Hinata habis belajar bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Tapi tiba-tiba hujan, dan kami basah karena naik motor," jelas Hinata. Hiashi mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak suka mendengar kata 'belajar bersama'.

"Hinata, kau tahu kan, kalau kau dan 'dia' sudah ada hubungan? Kita harus membalas budi baik keluarga'nya'. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si... Siapa namanya? Naruto, ya... Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Naruto itu!"

"Tapi, tou-san..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sudah, sekarang kau ganti baju dan mandi, jangan sampai masuk angin karena hujan-hujanan."

"Baik, tou-san."

Dan setelah berdebat dengan ayahnya, Hinata memilih mematuhinya. Lagipula ayahnya ada benarnya juga. Jangan sampai dia masuk angin karena baju basah, apalagi besok jadwalnya sibuk sekali di kampus. Hinata meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kerjanya dan berjalan pelan menuju lemari.

"Baju ini bagus, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak memakainya. Aku ingin memakainya," gumam Hinata dengan sebuah dress berwarna oranye cerah. Terdapat gambar matahari di tengahnya, dan pita biru di bagian pinggang. Lengannya pendek, dan di sisinya dibordir warna putih. Sungguh cantik untuk sebuah dress rumah.

Setelah menyiapkan baju dan pakaian dalamnya, Hinata segera menanggalkan pakaiannya yang basah. Setelah di tubuhnya tak terdapat sehelai pun benang, gadis Hyuuga itu segera memasuki bath tub-nya yang telah berisi air hangat.

"Ah, hangatnya. Aku suka berendam, apalagi hari ini sabunnya aroma lavender," gumam Hinata sambil berendam. Kepalanya bersender ke senderan kepala di ujung bath tub, dan ujung kakinya terekspos di ujung lainnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Hinata bangkit dan mandi. Shampo dan sabunnya telah tersedia, aroma lavender kesukaannya.

Brush! Air shower tumpah ke tubuhnya bagaikan hujan. Hinata segera membasahi rambut indigonya yang panjang itu. Jika diukur, rambutnya bisa sampai sepinggang. Hinata segera memakai shampo dan sabun, tidak ingin memboroskan air.

Hinata membilas tubuh dengan air lagi, sehingga tidak ada setitik pun busa shampo atau sabun yang tersisa. Tapi Hinata masih betah tinggal di sana, membiarkan tubuhnya dan luka hatinya terhapus oleh air.

"Naruto-kun..." lirihnya. Lagi-lagi air mata harus mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Hatinya terasa sangat perih oleh rasa penyesalan. Mengapa dia harus menolak Naruto? Mengapa takdir Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya? Mengapa hidupnya selalu terkekang? Dan mengapa... 'Dia' harus muncul dalam hidupnya?

Hinata hanya bisa bertanya itu. Tetapi, tak peduli apakah Hinata bertanya dalam diam ataupun menjerit, semuanya diam membisu. Tak ada yang menjawab, entah tak mau atau tak mampu. Bahkan rumput yang bergoyang pun tak mampu menjawabnya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat di dinding. Air shower masih membasahi wajahnya, menyamarkan kristal bening yang masih setia keluar dari mata lavender Hinata yang indah. Menyembunyikan kilauannya dalam suatu sorot kesedihan.

"Kami-sama, kumohon... Kumohon hentikan semua ini..."

"Kami-sama, apa kau tidak mendengar permohonanku? Jawablah aku!"

"Kami-sama, aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin hidup tanpa ada yang mengekangnya. Apa itu berlebihan?"

"Kami-sama, berapa banyak doa yang harus kupanjatkan agar kau mengabulkan permohonanku? Kumohon, aku hanya... Ingin bersamanya. Bersama Naruto-kun..."

Rasanya mulut Hinata tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama. Memohon agar permintaannya dikabulkan. Tidak peduli walaupun bibirnya akan terluka, membiru, Hinata tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Kami-sama mendengar doanya, apa itu terlalu banyak? Sepertinya tidak.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku berendam saja untuk menenangkan diri," gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan tubuh yang terbuka, Hinata masuk lagi ke bath tub-nya. Air meluap keluar saat tubuh langsing Hinata masuk ke dalam. Hinata bersender lagi.

"Ah, apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto-kun, ya?" gumam Hinata. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar mandinya yang yang indah dan cerah karena lampu yang cantik dan elegan. Tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Naruto-kun. Jika aku tidak segera melupakannya, maka... 'Dia' akan tahu," lirih Hinata. Tanpa sadar, setetes kristal bening menetes dari sang lavender, mengalir di sepanjang pipi Hinata, dan akhirnya terjatuh menjadi pusaran air di bath tub.

Hinata menangis lagi. Gadis itu merasa sangat sakit, tapi yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah duduk memeluk lututnya. Hinata merasa sangat lemah, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Hinata tidak mau menjadi perempuan yang manja dan cengeng, tapi apa daya, Hinata tidak dapat menahan gejolak rasa di hatinya.

"Aku tidak boleh lemah. Seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh lemah. Sadarlah, Hinata, jangan cengeng! Aku harus kuat, dan menjalani hidupku sesuai suratan takdir," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata bangkit sambil menyeka air matanya. Menghapus tanda kesedihan hatinya yang tak terbendung. Sungguh, siapa yang menyangka, di balik kelemahlembutan dan kemanisan seorang Hinata Hyuuga, tersembunyi sebuah tekad dan kesabaran yang takkan tertandingi oleh siapa pun. Hinata sangat lihai dalam memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hinata tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain karenanya. Sungguh baik gadis ini.

"Hinata-nee, sebentar lagi makan malam. Ayo turun," panggil Hanabi dari lantai bawah. Hinata tersadar dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Memang sudah hampir waktu makan malam.

"Ya, Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan pakai baju dulu," sahut Hinata sambil segera memakai dress yang dipilihnya tadi, dan berdandan sedikit. Hasilnya, Hinata sudah cantik bagaikan seorang bidadari, walaupun tanpa make-up berlebihan.

Begitu Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, Hanabi sudah ada di sana. "Akhirnya Hinata-nee keluar. Ayo, tou-san dan Neji-nii sudah menunggu," ajak Hanabi yang langsung menarik Hinata.

"A-ah, chotto matte, Hanabi-chan," kata Hinata sambil mengikuti lari Hanabi. Rambut indigonya berkibar karena angin meniupnya, menyebarkan aroma lavender dari helaiannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Neji sedang meminum tehnya perlahan. Hiashi sedang membaca koran, kemudian menurunkan dan meletakkannya setelah melihat kedua putrinya telah bergabung dengan mereka. Hanabi mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kakaknya, sedangkan Hinata duduk manis di dekat Neji.

Setelah semuanya duduk, para koki yang memasak makan malam segera keluar dengan membawa sajian terbaiknya. Sebenarnya yang biasa memasak adalah Hinata, tapi sejak dia menjadi dosen, Hinata sangat sibuk dan tak sempat memasak lagi.

"Huwaa, sugoi desu~ Makanannya kelihatan enak sekali," kata Hanabi dengan mata berbinar. Teriyaki, sukiyaki, ebi katsu, ebi furai, chicken katsu, onigiri, sushi dan sashimi disajikan. Lalu ada juga makanan internasional seperti spagetthi, steak, salad, dan lain-lain juga ada. Keluarga Hyuuga memang sungguh keluarga yang kaya.

"Ah, oishi!" seru Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Adik kecilnya ini memang gadis yang sangat manis seperti waktu masih kecil, hingga tanpa terasa kini dia sudah menjadi remaja berumur 16 tahun.

"Hanabi, jangan bicara sambil makan," peringat Hiashi. Hanabi menoleh ke ayahnya dan mengangguk patuh, dan makan malam berlangsung tenang. Keluarga Hyuuga memang sangat mematuhi _manners_, makanya Hinata dan Hanabi menjadi gadis yang manis dan anggun.

"Gochisou samadeshita. Hinata ke kamar dulu ya, tou-san," kata Hinata setelah meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengelap mulutnya. Hiashi menagngguk dan melanjutkan membaca korannya yang tertunda. Neji dan Hanabi juga bangkit dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Bruk! Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur queen size miliknya. Rambutnya terurai lembut di atas kasur yang berlatarkan seprai berwarna soft purple lavender. Rasanya segala yang berhubungan dengan Hinata adalah lavender, karena Hinata memang sangat menyukai bunga lavender.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali. Dan besok adalah hari yang sangat sibuk untukku. Rasanya aku ingin libur sekali saja," gumam Hinata sambil menerawang. Cahaya lampu kandelar di langit-langit kamarnya terasa sangat terang, hingga Hinata harus menutup mata. Kamarnya memang mewah dan bergaya modern, berbeda dengan kamar ayahnya yang bergaya klasik Jepang.

"Aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Aku harus menyiapkan materi untuk besok," kata Hinata lagi, dan dia segera bengkit menuju meja kerjanya. Setumpuk berkas dan beberapa map tertata rapi di sana. Buku-buku, makalah, dan lembaran-lembaran kertas juga telah ditaruh sesuai kegunaannya. Jadwal mengajar Hinata juga ditempel di sana untuk mengingatkannya.

"Besok aku mengajar... Di kelasnya Naruto-kun. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya tentang kejadian tadi siang," lirih Hinata. Pikirannya masih tidak tenang, padahal dia sudah meminta maaf.

Hinata memandangi sebuah kotak merah yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangan, matanya terasa panas lagi. Isi kotak itu tak pernah diinginkannya, dan Hinata tidak pernah mengenakannya. Karenanyalah, Hinata harus menghadapi segala penderitaan ini.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk besok dan tidur," gumam Hinata. Tangannya bekerja cepat membereskan segala hal yang dibutuhkannya, dan gadis Hyuuga itu segera berjalan ke tempat tidur. Sorot matanya mengatakan kalau Hinata sangat merindukan belaian angin yang bersemilir, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di kediaman Namikaze. Putra tunggal Namikaze, yaitu Naruto sedang menghadapi dilema. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedang berada di kamar mandi, dengan air shower membasahi tubuhnya. Membiarkan segala kesedihannya mengalir bersama air. Mata shappire-nya terpejam, merasakan sentuhan dingin udara.<p>

Naruto tak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi pribadinya itu. Segera dia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya. Setelah memakai bajunya yang biasa, yaitu kaos berwarna oranye berstrip biru, dan celana biru selutut. Naruto melempar handuknya sembarangan, dan membanting diri di atas tempat tidur king size-nya.

"Hinata-chan sedang apa, ya?" gumam Naruto sambil berguling ke arah yang berlawanan. Kini matanya memandang langit luar yang masih mendung. Titik air tampaknya masih enggan untuk berhenti menetes membasahi bumi. Suasana yang suram tidak dapat menghentikan awan kelabu yang berarak dalam hati Naruto.

"Apa hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke? Apa mereka... Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa Hinata menolakku karena alasan itu?" gumam Naruto lagi. Ribuan pertanyaan berpusar dalam benaknya, tapi tak satupun dapat terjawab.

"Naru-chan, ayo makan malam!" panggil Kushina dari lantai bawah. Naruto segera bangkit, walaupun dia sebenarnya sedang malas.

"Ya, kaa-san," jawab Naruto malas. Kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Kushina menyadarinya, apalagi Naruto adalah anak tunggalnya. Tentu saja insting keibuannya kuat.

"Naruto, kaa-san masuk, ya," kata Kushina setelah mengetuk pintu. Wanita itu tidak memanggil Naruto "Naru-chan" lagi, menandakan kalau ini pembicaraan serius.

"Nani, kaa-san? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Naruto. Tidak biasanya ibunya itu memanggilnya Naruto, dan Naruto tahu pasti sebabnya.

"Iie, daijoubu. Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kushina, langsung to the point. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan pertanyaan Kushina. Kushina menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksud kaa-san? Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Jangan bohong, Naruto. Kaa-san tahu kamu sedang ada masalah."

"..."

"Jawab kaa-san, Naruto."

"..."

"Naruto, kaa-san hanya ingin membantu. Jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuan kaa-san."

Naruto bimbang. Apakah dia harus memendam masalahnya sendiri, atau memberitahu ibunya. Kushina terus menunggu dengan sabar. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meminta nasehat dari wanita bijak di hadapannya.

"Haah. Sebenarnya... Naruto sedang bingung, kaa-san," jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bingung apa? Ceritakan saja, mungkin kaa-san bisa membantu," kata Kushina, ekspresinya melembut. Beban seorang anak adalah beban seorang ibu juga, jadi jika Naruto sedang frustasi dan sedih, maka Kushina juga merasakan yang sama.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "Ini tentang... Aku dan Hinata," jawab Naruto. Kushina tetap diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, mendengarkan dengan serius.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Kushina. "Sebenarnya, aku mengikuti saran tou-san untuk... Menembak Hinata-chan. Dan saat aku bilang aishiteru, Hinata-chan... Dia menciumku. Kukira dia menerimaku, tapi... Hinata-chan tiba-tiba menangis, lalu dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku, dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Lalu aku menemukannya sedang hujan-hujanan di jalan. Langsung kutawarkan untuk menumpang motorku. Awalnya dia menolak, yang membuatku sakit entah kenapa. Tapi karena kupaksa, akhirnya dia setuju. Tapi saat perjalanan kami diam saja, keadaannya canggung sekali. Aku tidak suka itu. Apa yang kulakukan salah?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Nadanya makin lama makin lirih dan sedih.

Kushina sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar kisah Naruto. Rasanya masalah yang dialami putra kesayangannya itu sangat pelik, bahkan Kushina saja tidak pernah menghadapi masalah sesulit ini. Tapi dicobanya untuk bijak dan memberi Naruto nasehat.

"Naruto, kaa-san tidak pernah mengalami masalah sesulit ini, kau harus tahu. Dan kaa-san juga tidak tahu, apakah saran ini akan membantu atau tidak. Tapi yang kaa-san ingin bilang adalah, selama Hinata belum ada yang memiliki, kejar saja dia. Tou-sanmu juga tidak menyerah untuk mendapat kaa-san. Jangan berputus asa," kata Kushina untuk menyemangati Naruto.

"Tapi itu masalahnya, kaa-san. Aku curiga, kalau... Hinata-chan punya hubungan dengan Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya lagi. "Kau tahu dari mana? Naruto, kau yakin tentang itu? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak, kaa-san. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukan. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke memeluk Hinata? Apa mereka berpelukan di depan umum?"

"Ya tidaklah, kaa-san. Waktu itu aku ingin menemui Hinata-chan untuk memintanya mengajariku. Tapi saat aku mencarinya ke belakang kampus, kulihat Hinata dan Sasuke berduaan. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu soal 'hubungan kita', lalu Hinata menangis dan Sasuke memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu, aoa yang mereka sembunyikan."

"... Yah, kaa-san tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"..."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tiba-tiba suasana suram itu dipecahkan oleh ketukan di pintu. Naruto dan Kushina segera menoleh, membawa arah pandangan mereka untuk melihat siapakah yang bergabung dengan mereka. Ternyata itu Minato.

"Kushi-chan, Naruto, ayo kita makan... Lho, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian suram begitu?" tanya Minato. Kepala keluarga Namikaze ini langsung mengambil temoat di samping istrinya.

"Ini, Naruto ada masalah di kampusnya. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa," keluh Kushina dengan pelan pada Minato.

Meinato mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Memangnya masalah apa?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina mengedikkan bahu dan menatap Naruto, menyuruh Minato menanyakan sendiri pada Naruto. Minato mengangguk, dan Kushina meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, ada apa lagi? Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja. Ceritakan pada tou-san," tanya Minato, berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Minato dengan serius. Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan dan kegelisahan yang tak biasanya ditampakkan wajah tampannya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagi Minato sebagai ayah untuk melihat anaknya mengalami penderitaan batun yang begitu menyesakkan diri.

"Aku... Punya masalah dengan Hinata-chan, lagi..." jawab Naruto pelan.

"Masalah apa lagi? Kemarin kan tou-san sudah memberimu nasehat."

"Yah, itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah mengikuti saran tou-san untuk berjuang, dan akhirnya... Aku menembaknya."

"Lalu ada masalah apa? Menurut tou-san, Hinata juga menyukaimu, jadi dia pasti menerimamu. Kenapa?"

"Hinata menolakku..." lirih Naruto sedih.

"..."

Minato tak dapat berkata apapun. Rasanya Naruto hanya menyatakan dua kata kebenaran, tapi itu sangat sulit dimengerti. Minato akhirnya diam seribu bahasa, membiarkan keheningan yang mendominasi suasana dapat menjawab segala kebingungan yang terjadi.

"... Apa maksudmu dengan menolakmu? Tou-san sangat yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya," sahut Minato, yang dibalas oleh gelengan dari Naruto.

"Hinata meminta maaf dan bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku. Lalu dia menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, dan melihat Hinata sedang hujan-hujanan. Kutawari Hinata untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi awalnya dia bilang tidak. Aku sebenarnya kecewa saat dia menolak tawaranku, tapi karena kupaksa, akhirnya dia mau.

Tapi saat perjalanan, kami diam saja. Keadaannya sangat canggung. Aku takut, tou-san. Aku takut kalau Hinata membenciku. Setelah kejadian penolakan itu, kami tidak bicara bebas. Dan sepertinya... Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, dan mengakhirinya dengan lirihan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau bisa, kan tou-san sudah bilang kalau kau jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya!" seru Minato bersemangat untuk menyemangati Naruto yang sedang _down_.

"Tou-san tidak tahu!" bentak Naruto tiba-tiba. Minato tersentak karenanya. Selama ini, walaupun Naruto terkesan seperti _bad boys_, tapi dia tidak pernah membentak siapapun.

"A-ah, gomen, tou-san. Naruto hanya..." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya, menariknya kuat sehingga beberapa helainya terlepas. Matanya sudah panas menahan tangis yang memaksa keluar dari kedua mata shappire-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Tou-san tahu, kau sedang bingung memikirkan masalahmu. Tapi, jangan terlalu diambil hati, nanti kau juga yang menerima akibatnya," kata Minato sambil tersenyum lembut, menenangkan.

"Tapi, tou-san... Masalahnya tidak hanya itu. Kupikir... HInata benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, dan itu serius. Sikap mereka jadi aneh, terutama Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Frustasi, kesal, kecewa dan bingung bercampur dan membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

"..."

"..."

"Kushi-chan –ah, maksudku ibumu benar, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Uhm... Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau maju perlahan. Jangan terlalu menampakkan kedekatan yang menonjol, biasa saja. Ingat kata-kata tou-san ya. apapun atau siapapun yang menghalangi cinta sejati di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, mereka tidak akan bisa memisahkannya!" nasehat Minato. Naruto hanya dapat diam, terpesona memandang ayahnya.

"Yosh, yang tadi sih tou-san tidak tahu kebenarannya, ya, jadi tou-san tidak yakin apa itu benar atau tidak! Hehe..." kata Minato sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan tertawa lepas.

"Ah, tou-san!" seru Naruto kesal. Ayahnya ini memang sangat pintar dalam menjahili orang. Dia langsung membalas dengan memukul bahu Minato, walaupun tidak terlalu keras.

"Ah, Naruto, sakit tahu! Nah, kau sudah tidak kesal lagi, kan?" tanya Minato sambil tetap tertawa. Naruto tertegun sebentar, dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Minato. Kedua laki-laki pirang itu tertawa.

"Ya, tou-san benar..."

Minato dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang makan. Kushina sudah menanti mereka dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi wanita cantik itu langsung menghela nafas lega begitu melihat kedua lelaki yang dicintainya keluar dengan senyum mengembang.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kushina lembut. Naruto mengangguk bersemangat, kilauan shappire di kedua bola matanya telah kembali.

"Iya, tou-san sudah memberi solusi untuk masalahku!" seru Naruto senang. Kushina dan Minato saling lirik, bahagia.

"Yokatta! Lalu, sekarang keputusan Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Kushina lagi, tampak cukup antusias.

Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya yang hangat. "Naruto memutuskan... Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!" seru Naruto lagi, yang disambut senyum lembut dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, kalau Naruto memutuskan begitu, kaa-san dan tou-san hanya bisa mendukungmu. Kejar dia, ya!" kata Minato sambil mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. Naruto mengaduh, membuat Kushina dan Minato tertawa.

"Ayo, kita makan malam!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Dengan segera, tangan halusnya menarik pelan tangan Minato dan Naruto ke meja makan. Dengan berbagai hidangan menggugah selera yang tentunya membuat air liur menetes, hasil karya dari Kushina, Naruto segera melupakan masalahnya dan bersemangat lagi.

"Gochisou samadeshita! Kaa-san, tou-san, aku duluan, ya!" kata Naruto setelah piringnya bersih berkilat. Sumpitnya segera ia letakkan, dan diambilnya piring bekas makannya. Kushina dan Minato mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan makan mereka.

"Kalau Hinata-chan tahu aku mengikuti sarannya, dia akan bagaimana ya?" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tangannya bekerja cepat mencuci piring. Membayangkan Hinata selalu berhasil membuatnya bersemangat.

"Naru-chan, sudah selesai mencucinya? Ayo belajar, lalu tidur," perintah Kushina lembut. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus kupelajari, ya? Oh, iya, ada makalah yang harus kuselesaikan. Untung tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Naruto sambil mengambil laptopnya. Dibukanya sebuah file yang berisi makalah, tugas dari dosennya. Sebentar lagi Naruto, dan seluruh mahasiswa Konoha University, akan menghadapi ujian, jadi banyak juga tugasnya.

"Aah, rasanya bosan hanya seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku mendengarkan lagu, ya?" gumam Naruto. Diambilnya headset dan memasangkannya ke telinga. Kabelnya ditancapkan ke laptopnya, tentu saja. Disetelnya salah satu lagu, tanpa memperhatikan judulnya. Nada indah dan lembut yang menenangkan hati mulai mengalun, memenuhi benak Naruto.

"_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda...<em>

**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**

**I wander within that repetition**

**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt**

**I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**

Hanya dengan mendengar lirik pertamanya saja, Naruto sudah merasa sakit. Rasanya lagu ini benar-benar mencerminkan keadaan hatinya. Tapi ini membuat Naruto menjadi semakin ingin mendalami lagu itu lebih jauh. Mata shappire-nya terpejam, merasakan setiap getaran dalam hatinya. Naruto melanjutkan mendengar alunan lagunya.

_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
>Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da<br>Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
>Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou<br>Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
>Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara...<em>

**Do you love me? Or not love me?**

**As for things like that, it's already fine either way**

**No matter how I wish**

**There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?**

**That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you**

**Is the truth unchangeable by anyone**

Lanjutan liriknya sungguh sesuai dengan keadaan Naruto. Seakan penyanyinya sengaja membuat lagu ini untuk Naruto, atau terinspirasi oleh Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Naruto ikut melantunkan kata-kata indah yang tersusun dalam lagunya. Matanya masih terpejam, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
>Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru<br>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da<br>Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da,<em>

**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you**

**There's something that I must tell you**

**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**

**I wander within that repetition**

**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**

**Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**

**It's scary to turn my feelings into words**

**But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**

Naruto memang ingin mengatakannya, sekali lagi. Walaupun Hinata menolaknya berulang kali, Naruto tidak akan menyerah. Walaupun Hinata tidak mencintainya, tapi Naruto tidak akan menyerah. Perasaannya pada Hinata tetap sama, takkan pernah berubah sampai akhir masa. Walaupun seribu malam telah berlalu...

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
>Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi<br>Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
>Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi<br>Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to,_

**In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words**

**So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi**

**Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring**

**And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone**

'_Haha...'_ Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Rasanya bagian ini berbeda. Naruto tidak pendai menyanyi, menurutnya. Tapi kalau Hinata memintanya, Naruto akan melakukannya. _'Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Hinata,'_ batin Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia menyanyi seperti ini, bersama Hinata.

_Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou  
>na me wo shite ita boku<br>Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
>Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo<br>Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte  
>Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita,<em>

**On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes**

**I want to face you, but I can't be honest**

**I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner**

**And hated being alone on that day**

**Seemed to love people while unwounded**

Naruto benci sendirian. Naruto benci kesepian. Naruto benci tersakiti. Naruto ingin merasakan cinta. Naruto ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Naruto mengakui semua itu. Dulu, Naruto tidak dapat menghadapi cinta. Dia selalu sendirian, tanpa belaian seorang kekasih. Tapi hari-hari kesendiriannya telah berlalu, sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Tangan takdir memang tak dapat ditebak. Hinata telah mengubah Naruto, menjadi lebih baik.

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
>Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru<br>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da<br>Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
>Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa..."<em>

**I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now**

**There is something that I must tell you**

**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**

**I wander within that repetition**

**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**

**Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**

**Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**

Naruto akhirnya menemukan jawaban dalam lagu itu. Ya, benar. Dalam lagu yang berjudul Sen No Yoru Wo Koete itu, jawaban terselubungnya telah ditemukan oleh Naruto. Walaupun seribu malam berlalu, Naruto tetap akan menemui Hinata. Naruto benar-benar harus memberitahu Hinata. Walaupun Hinata tidak mencintai Naruto seperti Naruto mencintai Hinata, Naruto akan terus mencari. Dan akhirnya, Naruto menemukan jawabannya. Biarpun harus terluka atau merasa sakit, Naruto akan tetap mengatakannya. Naruto akan tetap mengatakan "aku cinta padamu" pada Hinata. Walaupun itu takkan terbalaskan, Naruto tetap akan mengatakan "aku cinta padamu" pada gadis yang dicintainya. Mengatakan "aku cinta padamu" pada Hinata...

"Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu, tak bisa mendengarmu, atau tak bisa menyentuhmu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun seribu malam berlalu, walaupun kau tak menerimaku, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya padamu. Aishiteru, Hinata..."

* * *

><p>Matahari tampak muncul malu-malu dari peraduannya. Sedang bersiap untuk menyinari dan menghangatkan para penduduk bumi dan planet lainnya. Kami-sama memang adil, matahari diciptakan untuk berbagi bersama. Matahari mencontohkan pada kita, kalau kita harus menolong sesama dengan adil dan tanpa pamrih. Pagi juga telah menjelang di kota Konoha. Walaupun begitu, waktu dari jam besar milik keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah berdentang keras masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Banyak orang yang masih malas keluar dari perlindungan selimut tebal dan menantang udara dingin. Bahkan di jalanan, kabut masih membayang.<p>

Tapi seorang gadis sudah bangun pagi dengan rajinnya. Rambut indigonya terurai lembut di punggungnya. Mata lavendernya tampak segar walaupun bekas kesenduan terpancar dari sana. Tangannya bekerja cepat memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya. Senandung terucap lirih dari bibir mungilnya. Nada-nada sedih dan keputusasaan.

Ya, Hinata sedang bersedih hati. Matanya sangat ingin bermandikan air mata, melepaskan segala kesedihannya dalam bentuk titik kristal bening yang berjatuhan dari kedua mata indahnya. Bagaikan kaca yang melapisi sesuatu yang indah dan berharga. Walaupun perih di hati, tapi Hinata berusaha tetap tegar dan menjalani hidupnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun, ya?" tanya suara sebuah laki-laki di belakang Hinata. Hinata sangat kenal suara itu. Suaranya tidak seperti Hiashi yang berat dan tegas, tapi suara itu terdengar cukup ringan dan terdengar seperti remaja baru dewasa tapi berwibawa. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum kepada pemanggilnya.

"Iya, aku sedang masak. Oh, ohayou, Neji-nii," jawab Hinata, tak lupa dengan salam selamat paginya. Neji membalas senyum manis Hinata.

"Ohayou. Masak sarapan, ya? Menunya apa?" tanya Neji basa-basi. Pembicaraan dengan sepupunya ini bisa mudah bisa sulit. Dan berhubung Neji tahu keadaan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, yaitu sedang gelisah dan frustasi, jadi cukup sulit juga untuk berbicara seperti biasa dengan gadis ini.

"Eh, apa kata Neji-nii? Sarapan, menunya? Oh, ah..." seperti dugaan Neji, Hinata tidak fokus, lagi, saat berbicara dengannya. Matanya sering tampak kosong, membuat Neji khawatir gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini kenapa-napa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya," kata Neji sambil berlalu. Tapi Hinata segera mencegahnya. Tangan mungilnya menahan tangan besar Neji.

"Neji-nii mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat cemas dan takut. Neji sangat bingung dan penasaran dibuatnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Hinata-chan kenapa? Apa perlu kutemani dulu?" tanya Neji. Hinata menatapnya dengan sangat... Ah, Neji tak dapat menjelaskan maksud ekspresi Hinata. Tapi Hinata langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Neji dan menunduk.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Gomen, Neji-nii. Silakan pakai kamar mandinya," jawab Hinata, masih tetap menunduk. Neji masih penasaran, tapi kemudian meninggalkan Hinata berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Rambut indigonya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan kecantikannya dari pandangan dunia. Dan menyembunyikan kedua bola mata lavender yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Ah..." Hinata mengerang pelan, berusaha menghapus air matanya yang telah mengalir, walaupun tidak sederas kemarin sore. Rasanya kini sang Hairess Hyuuga itu telah berhasil lebih mengontrol perasaannya. Hinata memang sudah terbiasa mengekang rasa sedihnya. Hinata sudah terbiasa untuk mengisolasi hatinya dari kekejaman dunia yang akan memperburuk.

"Hinata-nee! Hinata-nee sudah bangun?" tanya Hanabi yang tiba-tiba datang, menyentakkan Hinata yang sedang asyik menyelami pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, Hanabi-chan! Umh, iya, nee-chan sedang masak sarapan. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Hanabi-chan sudah mandi belum?" jawab Hinata. Bekas air mata di pipinya sudah mengering, dan Hinata hanya berharap Hanabi tidak menyadari kalau kakaknya habis menangis.

"Ah, belum. Hanabi mandi dulu, ya, nanti Hanabi makan sarapan buatan Hinata-nee yang enak, ya?" kata Hanabi riang. Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah adiknya, dan dia mendudukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan anak baik, ya. Sekarang, ayo cepat mandi, atau Hanabi-chan tidak bisa sarapan. Oke?" kata Hinata lembut sambil mengelus kepala Hanabi. Hanabi mengangguk senang, dan berlalu dari fokus mata Hinata.

Hinata jadi mengingat semua kenangan yang telah dialaminya. Sejak saat Hinata menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Hyuuga, banyak hal terjadi padanya. Hinata memang tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat dia dilahirkan, lagipula tidak ada yang ingat, tapi sejak Hinata memiliki kenangan, samar-samar itu mulai terlihat.

Kenangan indahnya saat dia memiliki adik, yaitu Hanabi. Dan saat Neji bergabung dan tinggal bersama keluarganya. Lalu berbagai kenangan berharga lainnya, yang ingin Hinata lindungi dan Hinata ingat selamanya. Walaupun begitu, setiap kehidupan yang kita jalani, setiap tarikan nafas yang kita lakukan, dan setiap kenangan yang terlintas dalam benak kita, pasti ada halangan dan cobaan yang terjadi, kan?

Hinata memang hanya gadis biasa. Kehidupannya yang sedang berada di puncak kebahagiaannya, kini harus terenggut dengan sangat ironisnya. Semua dimulai saat ibunya, Hikaru Hyuuga, divonis menderita kanker paru-paru stadium IV oleh dokter. Setelah berobat pun, penyakit itu tak kunjung sembuh. Tapi akhirnya, Kami-sama memberikan jalan. Penyakit Hikaru dapat tersembuhkan oleh sebuah pengobatan. Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga sangat bersyukur karenanya, begitu juga Hinata.

Tapi, saat harapan itu muncul, Kami-sama menjatuhkan cobaan yang lebih berat. Rasanya dunia Hinata runtuh seketika. Saat hanya dengan beberapa langkah lagi ibunya bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya, tragedi itu terjadi. Hinata dan Hikaru mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarai Hinata sedang berjalan normal, saat sebuah truk datang dengan ugal-ugalan dari arah berlawanan. Hinata refleks banting setir, dan mobilnya terpeleset di jalanan yang basah karena hujan. Kecelakaan itu berakhir tragis dengan kematian Hikaru yang mengenaskan.

Dan setelah itu, cobaan lain datang. Hyuuga Corp., perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga, mendekati kebangkrutan. Banyak pegawai yang memilih mengundurkan diri dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Hiashi sudah sangat frustasi karenanya, apalagi Hinata masih dirawat di Konoha International Hospital karena kecelakaan itu, dan biayanya tidak sedikit.

Tapi saat itu, Hyuuga Corp. terselamatkan. Berkat sebuah uluran tangan dari seseorang. Sayangnya, pertolongan itu tidaklah murah. Sebuah perjanjian dibuat untuk menebusnya. Ikatan yang dipaksakan di antara keluarga itu telah mengorbankan Hinata. Ribuan tetes air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata lavenderny tak pernah dianggap oleh yang lain. Tanpa tanda, Hinata tersakiti. Tanpa suara, Hinata menangis. Sang malaikat suci menangis karena lagu cintanya terkotori oleh belenggu perjanjian kosong.

"Tapi kini, sang malaikat lebih tersakiti dari sebelumnya. Saat lagu cintanya terhalangi oleh perjanjian sang iblis, yang tertawa di atas penderitaan sang makhluk suci. Sayap putih bersihnya telah jatuh, kristal air mata terus tertumpah, menjadi pelindung sang malaikat dari kejamnya dunia yang memuakkan. Jika ini terus berlanjut, bahkan sang malaikat mampu menyerah..." lirih Hinata sedih. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung dress selututnya, bergetar. Memberikan ketenangan, walaupun caranya berbeda.

* * *

><p>"Konnichiwa, minna! Apakah tugas yang kemarin sudah dikerjakan?" tanya Hinata sambil memasuki kelas. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Semuanya kecuali satu. Naruto. Hinata menatapnya dengan sendu, penuh rasa bersalah. Penyesalan yang mendekati tak perlu, sebenarnya. Naruto memang sudah bertekad tak akan menyerah, tapi ingatan akan lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete tadi malam masih mendominasi pikiran dan hatinya.<p>

"Hei, Naruto, kau lemas sekali hari ini. Kenapa?" tanya Kiba. Memang sejak tadi pagi, Naruto diam saja. Naruto tersentak, dan menggeleng pelan. Naruto melanjutkan lamunannya, tidak terlalu meperhatikan yang lain.

"Hah, dasar anak aneh..." gumam Kiba, dan dia langsung menghadap ke depan lagi, memperhatikan Hinata dengan serius.

'_Naruto-kun, gomen ne...'_ batin Hinata sedih. Tapi Hinata dituntut untuk dapat profesional, jadi Hinata berusaha mengedepankan urusan mengajarnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel di Konoha University telah berbunyi. Para mahasiswa yang memang sudah jenuh dengan mata kuliahnya yang sangat sulit dan menyebalkan. Wajah-wajah suntuk mereka telah berganti dengan wajah bahagia bagaikan terbebas dari penderitaan. Dalam salah satu kelas, Naruto sedang membereskan tasnya, saat laki-laki itu tersadar. Dirinya hanya berdua dengan Hinata di kelas!

"Hinata-sensei, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menyandangkan tasnya. Gerakannya terhenti, memperhatikan Hinata dengan alis bertaut.

"..."

"..."

"... Naruto-kun, sensei mau bicara denganmu," jawab Hinata, setelah diam cukup lama. Naruto kembali menautkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Bicara, denganku?" tanya Naruto, mengulangi perkataan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto segera berjalan mendekati Hinata, melupakan segalanya hanya dalam satu pandangan mata.

"Ya. Dan... Kau boleh memanggilku Hinata-chan, sekarang sudah bukan jam kuliah," jawab Hinata lagi. Naruto terdiam, mengerti. Kini dia sudah berada dekat dengan Hinata, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa puluh sentimeter saja.

Keheningan tercipta sementara. Keduanya seakan masih ingin diam, mendengarkan suara alam yang mengalun merdu. Akhirnya, mungkin karena tidak tahan akan kebisuan yang menyesakkan ini, Hinata angkat bicara.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, aku... Aku ingin bilang, kalau..." Hinata terus terbata-bata sejak tadi. Rasanya dia merasa sangat gundah dan gelisah, sungguh menyesakkan. Dadanya terus bergemuruh oleh detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu cepat, bagaikan menguji adrenalinnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat ujung roknya yang pendek. Mata lavendernya terpejam, mencari ketenangan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Rasanya ingin dia mengelus kepala gadis itu lagi, menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari helaian rambut indigonya. Ingin memeluk tubuhnya, merasakan kehalusan kulit putihnya. Dan menciumnya, merasakan manisnya bibir ranum itu sekali lagi.

"... Gomen! Boku wa... Ah, hiks... Aishiteru yo!" jerit Hinata tertahan. Isakan kecilnya telah tertumpah menjadi tangisan. Air mata mengaliri pipinya, dan menetes ke lantai dingin tempat gadis itu berpijak. Naruto tersentak, benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata selama ini, cintanya memang terbalaskan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Laki-laki pirang itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata dan menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak marah padamu. Pendirianku takkan berubah. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu," kata Naruto. Hinata tertegun, menatap langsung menuju kedalaman mata shappire lawan bicaranya, Naruto. Rasanya bahagia sekaligus menyakitkan mendengarnya, karena keputusannya pun takkan, atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa berubah.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun... Tapi, gomen, keputusanku pun takkan berubah. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu di hidupku, tidak boleh..." lirih Hinata sedih. Air matanya masih setia berjatuhan dari kedua bola matanya yang bening bagai kaca, menyembunyikan cahaya sang lavender dalam hujan.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih merasa agak sakit mendengar penolakan cintanya sekali lagi. Tapi hatinya juga merasa lega karena tahu, ternyata Hinata membalas perasaannya yang sama. Dicobanya untuk tersenyum tulus, dan sesungguhnya, itu tidak terlalu sulit.

"Tenang saja, sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Hinata!" kata Naruto, dan dia memeluk Hinata lembut. Hinata menangis dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya. Naruto hanya dapat mengelus Hinata lembut, mencoba memberitahu gadis di hadapannya kalau dia mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Hinata makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Naruto, entah mengapa Hinata merasa nyaman. Pelukan Naruto terasa sangat berbeda dengan pelukan'nya'. Pelukan'nya' terasa dingin, kaku, membuat Hinata hanya ingin merasakannya sekilas. Seberapa besar pun 'dia' mencintai Hinata, gadis itu tidak dapat membalas perasaan yang sama.

"Jangan menangis, ya, Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto pelan setelah mereka berhenti berpelukan. Tangan besarnya bergerak, mengusap pelan air mata yang menggenang di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi!" seru Naruto senang. Hinata hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Hinata menjadi amat sangat imut jika melakukan itu.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, berdua!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau sekedar anggukan dari Hinata, laki-laki pirang itu segera menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan menariknya pelan, seiring langkahnya. Hinata hanya dapat pasrah mengikuti tanpa protes. Malah sebenarnya, Hinata cukup senang bisa berdua dengan Naruto.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto berhenti. Hinata juga berhenti, menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Dan seketika, matanya melebar dan berbinar, senyum kembali merekah di wajah manisnya.

"Aaah... Sugoi! Pemandangannya indah sekali!" kata Hinata senang. Kini mereka tengah berdiri berdampingan di atas bukit yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Danau itu besar, dan airnya sangat bening. Beberapa angsa terlihat seperti sedang bermain dengan riang. Ikan-ikan melintas dengan anggun di permukaan air. Ditambah dengan udara sejuk yang bersemilir, itu merupakan anugerah dari Kami-sama yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto senang. Hinata menatapnya dan mengangguk senang. Dia segera merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, merasakan angin membelai tubuhnya dengan lembut. Rambut indigonya yang terurai itu beterbangan, tertiup angin. Harum lavendernya menyerbak ke udara.

"Ayo, kita duduk. Kita nikmati saja saat-saat ini, karena momen ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya," kata Naruto, dan dia segera duduk di tanah berumput yang basah karena hujan.

"Ya..." sahut Hinata pelan, pandangannya masih teredar pada keindahan alam di hadapannya. Akhirnya dia mengikuti Naruto dan ikut duduk. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata. Rasanya ada yang perlu ditanyakan pada gadis itu.

"Ne, Hinata-chan..."

"Nani?"

"..."

"..."

"... Bolehkah aku tahu... Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Deg! Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu telah sukses menusuk jantung Hinata. Rasanya degupnya kini bertambah, dan bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Naruto, yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Hinata bimbang, akankan dia memberitahu Naruto atau menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya?

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku..."

"... Ya?"

"Aku... Akan memberitahumu, nanti. Setelah kita... Nikmati saat-saat ini, karena mungkin ini tidak bisa terjadi lagi," lirih Hinata. Misterius, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Tapi tak ada gunanya memaksa, lagipula ini adalah masalah Hinata yang mungkin bersifat pribadi. Naruto tak ingin memaksanya.

"Gomen, tapi... Kumohon, sebenarnya aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya. Mungkin... Setelah pulang nanti..." lirih Hinata lagi. Naruto merasa bersalah telah membuat Hinata sedih lagi. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Hinata yang sedang diam di atas tanah. Digenggamnya erat, mencoba menyalurkan kembali kegembiraan dan semangat pada gadis itu.

"Iie, daijoubu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena sudah mengganggumu dengan pertanyaanku. Gomen," bisik Naruto. Mata shappire-nya menatap mata lavender Hinata. Keduanya mendekat, mengurangi celah yang membatasi mereka. Menghapus ketidaksamaan dalam diri mereka. Tapi saat bibir keduanya akan bertaut lagi, tiba-tiba...

BUAGH!

**.**

**~{TSUZUKU}-(TO BE CONTINUED)-[BERSAMBUNG]~**

**.  
><strong>

**Shana : Finally! Update juga!**

**Naruto : Yah, gue udah lama ga muncul, nih...**

**Shana : Sabar, Nar, gue capek juga kali, banyak tugas.**

**Hinata : (muncul dengan malu-malu seperti pagar ayu) *lebay* A-ano, ohayou, minna...**

**Shana : Ah, ohayou, Hinata-chan...**

**Sasuke : (muncul bagaikan buto ijo) *digampar Sasu FC* Eh, author!**

**Shana : Oh, Sasuke si pantat ayam. *digampat Sasu FC lagi* Apaan, Sas?**

**Sasuke : Masa gue ga muncul sih?**

**Shana : Yaelah, lo ga nyadar, ya?**

**Sasuke : Maksud lo?**

**Shana : Kan lo ada di kelas pas kuliah, cuman gue ga ngasih deskripsi ajah, trus...**

**Naruto : Eh, author! Kok ada suara buagh! gitu sih?**

**Hinata : Apa ada yang sakit? Kedengerannya keras banget. Apa itu suara...**

**Shana : *keringet dingin, takut rahasia kebongkar* Ya?**

**Hinata : ... Michael Jackson mati ketabrak sepeda roda tiga?  
><strong>

**All minus Hinata : *sweatdrop***

**Shana : Emm, maybe? Ah, sudahlah, kelamaan banget, sih. Cepetan balesan review-nya, nyook...**

**- Natsu D. Luffy : Hai, Natsu-san~ Arigatou atas reviewnya... Makasih atas pujiannya, ya. Eh, pake huruf gede? Shana ga tau tuh. Gomen udah update lama. Yup, will do...**

**- Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI : Makasih atas pujiannya ya... Ah, gomen, adegan SasuHina itu tuntutan script, tapi akan Shana coba kurangi yah. Oke, semoga yang ini keren!**

**- Haru glori : Yup, memang NaruHina itu 4ever! Ah, ga usah panggil senpai, Shana jadi malu, tapi makasih ya.**

**- Reynard : Makasih atas pujiannya ya. Ah, gomen, Shana lagi sibuk banget, jadi ga bisa update cepet, gomen~~~**

**- Blingser : Hehe, NaruHina emang klop! Iya, Sasuke emang ga terlalu cocok ma Hina-hime, tapi di fic Shana, mereka... Hehe, nanti baca lagi ya, biar tahu ada apa antara SasuHina!**

**- Hugo : Just a yes for you *readers : ceilah, so inggris...***

**- Megu-Megu-Chan : Hai, Megu-chan... Wuih, menurut Shana, chapter depan ada ya. Oke, ini dilanjut nih.**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Yup, update nih. Oh, itu tsuzuku, gomen ada typo... Oke, ganbarimasu!**

**- YamanakaemO : Hehe... Sasu sama Hina itu -piip- Baca lagi ya, nanti Shana buka rahasianya. Oke, ini udah lanjut, wa'alaikumsalam...**

**- De-chan : Hello juga *lambai-lambai* Makasih atas pujiannya, ya. NARUHINA 4EVER! Oke, tapi sekarang awal konflik jadi ga banyak romance, gomen. Baca lagi, ya, Shana tunggu!**

**- sherry-chan akitagawa : Telat? Ga papa, asal review. Hehe, Naru kan anak tunggal. Yak, Naruto ga akan nyerah, ya kan Nar? Oke, ini chapter 4 update!**

**- Fariz-san : Iya, harus meningkat dong. Wah, SasuHina itu... Something! #brak! *digeplak Fariz-san* Oke, ini udah update, ya. Ganbarimasu!**

**- pik : Hehe, makasih atas pujiannya. Owh, makasih atas pemberitahuannya. Gomen, Shana emang belum kuliah, tapi maksain bikin kehidupan kuliah, jadinya gini deh *digebukin readers* Oke, ini update~**

**- Aria : Oh, oke deh. Makasih atas sarannya.**

**- Lavender-vs-Sakura : Makasih atas pujiannya. Oke, ini lanjut. Wah, sesama NHL, tos! *digampar karena SKSD*  
><strong>

**- Lavender NaruHina : Makasih atas pujiannya. Oke, update. Gomen kalau ga kilat ya~**

**- L-The-Mysterious : Whoa, sangat ilmiah. Shana jadi tersepona (bukan terpesona lagi) ngebacanya. Duh, Shana ga janji masalah typo, abis typo tuh susah dihindari... Yup, makasih atas review-nya!**

**Shana : Yey, makin banyak yang update *nari pake pom-pom***

**All minus Shana : ...**

**Shana : Koq diem?**

**All minus Shana : Emang mau ngomong apa? Buruan deh, diudahin!**

**Shana : *mengkeret* H-Ha'i. Yosh, minna...  
><strong>

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Part 5 : The Painful Truth

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**CHAPTER 5, UPDATE! CHAPTER 5, UPDATE! CHAPTER 5, CHAPTER 5... CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! *nada lagu Happy Birthday***

**Yoy, minna! Shana di sini untuk bawa happy! *digebukin karena lama update***

**Whoa, bagi yang belum tahu, Shana habis semi-hiatus sementara, dikarenakan banyaknya tugas sekolah yang menyebalkan! *digebukin guru* Aduh, ampun bu, saya cuma bercanda! Waduh, daripada Shana digebukin terus, Shana langsung bilang Happy Reading aja deh. Whuaa!*ngacir***

**Summary : "Biar kuberitahu, rahasia antara aku dan Hinata!"/"Itu tidak mungkin!"/"Gomen****ne, aku selalu menyembunyikannya..."/"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi!"/Kebenaran yang terungkap, ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari kebohongan...**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, salah kata, dan lain-lain. Oh ya, dan a bit bashing-chara (maybe?), so... Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : Saya capek ngerayu om Masashi, ya udahlah saya relain Naruto buat om ajah... *digeplak karena ngaku-ngaku***

****.

**/( –3– )\ Let's Get Married, Sensei! /( –3– )\**

****.

BUAGH!

"Naruto-kun!" jeritan Hinata mewarnai kedamaian sore di tepi danau Konoha. Di sampingnya, Naruto tergeletak sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah, terhantam oleh seseorang. Darah menetes pelan dari mulutnya, tapi Naruto segera menyekanya.

"_Teme_!" geram Naruto marah, melihat siapa yang telah memukulnya. Sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke, tengah berdiri dengan tatapan yang dingin memandangnya. Sudah jelas siapa yang telah memukul Naruto. Kini, kedua sahabat itu tampak marah satu sama lain. Bagaikan singa jantan yang memperebutkan sang betina, yaitu Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto sambil berdiri. Dalam sekejap, tubuh tegapnya telah menyamai tinggi Sasuke. Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dengan geram, sangat marah dengan sikap sahabatnya yang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata _onyx_-nya masih menatap dingin ke arah mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Keduanya saling beradu pandang tajam, seakan berniat membakar mata lawannya.

"Sebelum kau tanya aku, lebih baik kau tanya dirimu sendiri," jawab Sasuke, akhirnya. Naruto heran, dan marah. Dia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kerah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"_Baka_. Kau tetap saja bodoh, _Dobe_!"

"_Teme_!"

Ejekan Sasuke tadi makin membakar amarah Naruto. Ingin sekali ia layangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya ini merasakan rasa sakit yang sama yang diterimanya.

"Kau tanya pada Hinata, apa hubungan Hinata denganku, kan? Nah, sebenarnya..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Jeritan Hinata memecahkan serunya perseteruan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua lelaki tampan itu menoleh, menatap sang gadis cantik yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka. Air mata menitik perlahan dari kedua mata lavendernya, yang kini terpejam. Hinata menangkupkan tangannya di dada, seakan memohon agar Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti bertengkar.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka sungguh tidak tahan melihat tangisan Hinata.

"_Teme_! Kau brengsek! Kau... Kau membuat Hinata menangis!" seru Naruto marah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pukulan Naruto melayang dan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Laki-laki Uchiha itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi mulutnya yang meneteskan darah.

Buagh!

Sasuke meninju Naruto, sekali lagi, dan membuat laki-laki Namikaze itu tersungkur. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyala, dendam pada sahabat yang sekarang menjadi musuhnya itu.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata panik. Gadis cantik itu segera duduk di samping Naruto, membantu menyeka lukanya. Jari-jemari lentiknya menyusuri wajah halus Naruto, menghapus jejak darah di bibirnya. Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang. Api cemburu telah membakar hatinya. Tangannya yang terkepal itu gemetar karena marah.

"_Dobe_! Justru kau yang brengsek! Beraninya kau merebut perempuan orang!" balas Sasuke, tak kalah serunya. Tampaknya amarahnya juga tersulut karena pukulan Naruto tersebut.

"Perempuan orang? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan keras. Naruto heran, dan mulai curiga, kalau ada rahasia di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Heh, jadi kau mendekati Hinata tanpa tahu apa-apa?" seru Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya menyipit, bibirnya membentuk senyum meremehkan.

"Ergh... Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar sudah membangkitkan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena marah, Sasuke benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Biar kuberitahu, rahasia antara aku dan Hinata!" kata Sasuke, lebih pelan, namun dengan nada yang mematikan.

"Sasuke-kun!" jerit Hinata, lagi. Air matanya terus menetes, mengalir deras di pipinya, dan terjatuh ke tanah tempatnya berpijak. Tangannya gemetar, tatapan matanya seakan memohon pada Sasuke untuk berhenti bicara. Tapi sayangnya, tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Dia akan mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Naruto! Sebenarnya, aku dan Hinata... Sudah... Bertunangan!" seru Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sejenak, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar di antara ketiganya. Sasuke terdiam, menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan dingin. Naruto terdiam, tak percaya. Hinata menangis, pertahanan terakhirnya runtuh sudah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Akhirnya sang Hairess Hyuuga itu terduduk di tanah. Mata lavendernya basah dan bening, bagai terlapisi kaca yang sebenarnya air mata.<p>

"Tu... Nangan?" lirih Naruto pelan. Rasanya perkataan Sasuke itu butuh waktu lama untuk dapat diterima oleh otaknya. Padahal hanya sebuah kata, yang harusnya membawa kebahagiaan. Tapi, kini rasanya dunia Naruto hancur. Cinta yang telah dibangun di hatinya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"I... Ini bercanda kan, Hinata-chan? Kalian tidak tunangan, kan? Hei, Teme, kalau ini lelucon, ini tidak lucu!" seru Naruto, linglung. Pikirannya masih kalut, di telinganya terus terngiang-ngiang kata 'tunangan' itu.

"..."

"..."

Diamnya Hinata dan Sasuke sudah mampu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hinata masih terdiam, berdiri sambil memegangi tubuhnya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, matanya menatap sendu ke arah rerumputan. Rasanya, gadis cantik itu tak mampu menatap langsung ke dalam kekagetan dan kesedihan Naruto, lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia terdiam dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Sedari tadi, dia menatap Naruto tajam, memperlihatkan keseriusannya. Walaupun begitu, gurat-gurat kemarahan di wajahnya mulai berkurang, digantikan oleh perasaan dingin yang biasa menjadi auranya. Makin lama, pemuda Uchiha itu merasakan emosi persahabatannya muncul kembali.

"Teme? Jawab aku! Hinata! Ini semua lelucon, kan? Aku tidak percaya! Ini semua bohong! Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Naruto keras.

"Ukh, hiks... Hiks..." Hinata mulai menangis lagi. Isakan kecilnya berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata hanya dapat memeluk diri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata..."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuhnya. Batinnya terlalu rapuh untuk ditambahi sebuah sentuhan. Bahkan sentuhan selembut apapun dapat menghancurkan pertahanannya, pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hiks... _Gomen ne_, aku selalu menyembunyikannya... Aku hanya, hiks..." Hinata bicara terbata-bata. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu diselingi dengan isakan yang masih enggan berhenti dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Aku... Sebenarnya... Ingin bersama Naruto-kun... Dan Sasuke-kun... Aku tidak mau menyakiti kalian. Aku... Aku lelah!" jerit Hinata. Penderitaan dan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya, meledak keluar.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata-chan..."

"_Gomen_! Aku... Tidak bisa bersama kalian berdua! Aku tidak bisa, dan tidak mau memilih!" lanjut Hinata lagi. Air matanya benar-benar mengalir dengan deras. Pelupuk matanya sudah sangat basah oleh air mata, dan kedua mata lavendernya sendiri telah memerah. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, karena kesedihan yang tiada tara. Sang Hairess Hyuuga tampak sangat berantakan.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis..." lirih Naruto. Tangannya terulur, berusaha mendekati dan menggapai Hinata. Sasuke awalnya berjengit, tapi akhirnya membiarkan Naruto mendekati tunangan tercintanya, Hinata.

"_Gomen_, aku... Aku tidak bisa!" jerit Hinata, tubuhnya mungilnya berayun meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih diam, terkejut oleh kepergian Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-chan!"

Panggilan keras–yang lebih tepat disebut teriakan dari Sasuke dan Naruto itu tidak berhasil membawa Hinata kembali. Dia terus berlari, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto dan Sasuke, tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya, tanpa... Berpikir. Dia hanya ingin angin yang mengelusnya lembut itu membawa pergi segala kesedihannya. Membiarkan air matanya yang menitik itu mengering di pipinya.

* * *

><p>Zraash...<p>

Lagi-lagi hujan turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba. Rasanya musim hujan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Konoha lebih cepat. Hinata hanya ingin berlari dari kepedihan yang selalu menghantuinya. Hinata ingin sendiri, jauh dari bayang-bayang kedua lelaki yang sangat mencintainya itu. Tapi Hinata tak bisa, dan tak mau memilih di antara keduanya. Karena... Keduanya sangat berarti bagi Hinata.

"Jadi... Itu benar? Kau memang... Bertunangan dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto sendu. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kesungguhan, meminta kepastian.

"... Ya, itu benar. Dan, kumohon padamu, Naruto... Jangan dekati Hinata lagi!" jawab Sasuke, pelan tapi tegas.

"Ugh..."

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semuanya berlalu melewati otaknya terlalu cepat. Naruto memang tidak bodoh–setidaknya sekarang, tapi informasi yang diterimanya sangatlah berat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Permohonan Sasuke tadi... Sangat tak mungkin untuk dilaksanakan pemuda pirang itu.

"Huh!" dan bersama dengan itu, Sasuke berbalik cepat, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Pikirannya juga masih kalut, karena Sasuke tahu, kalau Hinata sebenarnya mencintai Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi dari genggamannya. Tanpa sadar, ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Sasuke-kun!" terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil Sasuke. Suaranya berbeda dengan Hinata, yang ini lebih nyaring, seperti kebanyakan perempuan–atau _fangirls_-nya.

Sasuke berbalik, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya saat dia suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu sangat terkejut melihat gadis di hadapannya. Gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang tengah menatapnya tajam : Sakura Haruno. Ekspresinya sangat... Tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sasuke merasa tidak enak melihatnya. Seakan Sakura siap menerkamnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura masih terdiam, dan suasana hening menyapu keduanya. Makin lama, Sasuke makin tidak tahan menatap ketajaman dan kedalaman kedua _emerald_ yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke-kun... Jadi, sebenarnya... Kau sudah... Bertunangan dengan Hinata-sensei?" tanya Sakura, sangat pelan, dan terbata-bata. Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu ini selain dia, Hinata, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Hyuuga, dan Naruto. Karena bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu selain ini.

"Ka-kau tahu dari mana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke panik. Tak pernah Sasuke sepanik ini. Sakura pun makin yakin kalau semua yang didengarnya itu benar. Tubuhnya gemetar memikirkan kebenarannya. Jadi, selama ini... Cintanya tak terbalaskan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau kira... Aku tak mendengar semuanya?"

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

**-SAKURA'S POV-**

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Setelah capek-capek datang ke rumah Ino, ternyata di sana ada pacarnya. Yah, maklumlah, Ino kan baru seminggu pacaran dengan Sai. Pantas saja mereka sedang mesra-mesranya. Dan daripada aku menganggu, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Padahal sudah membawa kamera (yang kata Ino) untuk memotret kami.

"_Gomen_ _ne_, tidak kukira Sai-kun akan datang. Acaranya kita tunda dulu ya. _Onegai_~" Ino memohon dengan sangat, membuatku jadi tak tega. Tapi, jujur saja, kemesraan Ino dan Sai membuatku iri. Andai aku punya keberanian untuk menembak Sasuke-kun. Yah, walaupun kupikir bodoh jika Ino menembak Sai, tapi jika kulihat Sai menerima dan kini mereka berpacaran... Rasanya aku harus mengubah pikiranku.

"Aah~ Sasuke-kun~ Aku memang tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu!" jeritku. Tapi aku segera menyesali itu, karena sekarang orang-orang menatapku aneh. Ah, tapi biarlah, karena... Bayangan Sasuke-kun datang lagi. Sasuke-kun memang tidak mau lepas dari pikiranku. Kyaa, Sasuke-kun~ Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya membayangkan wajah Sasuke-kun, tiba-tiba...

"... Kau yang brengsek!" sayup-sayup kudengar suara laki-laki yaang kukenal. Tentu saja, suara yang agak berat dan tegas itu hanya milik satu orang... Sasuke-kun! Apa sebaiknya kudekati saja? Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku mendekatinya. Sekalian menyapanya.

"... Apa yang kau bicarakan?" setelah kudekati asal suara Sasuke-kun, terdengar suara lain—laki-laki, yang kukenal. Itu Naruto. Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku urungkan niatku untuk menyapa Sasuke-kun, dan memilih untuk mendengarkan—atau lebih tepatnya menguping—pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu. Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi saja di balik pohon. Apalagi setelah melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo di hadapan mereka.

... Eh? Indigo? Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Gadis muda berambut indigo panjang seperti itu, dengan postur seperti itu, yang pasti hanya... Hinata-sensei! Tapi, Hinata-sensei? Sedang apa dia di dekat Naruto-baka dan Sasuke-kun? Apalagi... Kelihatannya Naruto-baka itu sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun. Ini langka sekali! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Biar kuberitahu, rahasia antara aku dan Hinata!" suara Sasuke-kun mendominasi pendengaranku. Nadanya tidak seperti biasanya. Ini terdengar lebih... Serius, berat dan dingin. Pasti ada masalah di antara mereka bertiga. Tapi, ada apa? Rahasia apa yang ada di antara Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-sensei? Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun!" kali ini, jeritan Hinata-sensei sampai di telingaku. Jeritan yang menyedihkan, memelas penuh permohonan. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatianku untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh. Tapi, jeritan Hinata-sensei yang memanggil Sasuke-kun. Dia tidak pernah berkata 'Sasuke-kun' sebelumnya, biasanya dia memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan 'Uchiha-san'. Seperti kebanyakan murid, biasanya dipanggil dengan nama marganya, lalu ditambah -san.

Kudengarkan mereka lebih tajam, dengan rasa curiga dan penasaran yang makin besar. Kami-sama, kumohon, jangan sampai kalau... "Naruto! Sebenarnya, aku dan Hinata... Sudah... Bertunangan!" dan seiring dengan perkataan Sasuke-kun itu, aku pun membelalakkan mata. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Aku merosot pelan ke tanah. Kakiku gemetar, terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Sejenak, inderaku mati. Air mata hampir menetes dari mataku. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tegar dan melanjutkan mendengar. "I... Ini bercanda kan, Hinata-chan? Kalian tidak tunangan, kan? Hei, Teme, kalau ini lelucon, ini tidak lucu!" sepertinya Naruto sama tidak percayanya sepertiku. Sepertiku, masih ada harapan dalam suaranya yang berharap kalau kata-kata Sasuke-kun tadi bohong. Kuharap juga begitu. Aku pun sabar menanti jawaban yang seakan takkan muncul.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Jadi, itu benar. Tak mungkin Sasuke-kun bercanda seperti ini. Suaranya berbeda. Bahkan orang bodoh seperti Naruto pun tahu kalau Sasuke-kun sedang tidak bercanda saat ini. Dan, aku pun menyerah. Air mata yang kutahan pun akhirnya mengalir dari mataku. Ini tidak mungkin! Ukh...

Lanjutan pembicaraan mereka hanya kudengar samar-samar. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku berdiri, diam. Kedua mataku—yang tak lagi mengalirkan air mata—hanya dapat menatap lurus ke depanku, kosong. Kosong tanpa ada kehidupan. Kosong, bagaikan cahaya _emerald_ yang dulu mendiami kedua mata ini sudah menghilang. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kucoba berpikir jernih lagi, tapi tak bisa. Aku hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangisku lagi. Mengerjapkan kedua mataku, mencoba menghalau tetes air bening yang menyebalkan itu agar tak berjatuhan ke pipiku. Mencoba memendam perasaan sakit ini, yang makin lama makin tak bisa dilupakan. Sakit, dadaku sangat sakit. Segala beban patah hati yang kualami ini tak bisa keluar. Hanya kupendam sendiri. Mungkin, dengan tangis aku akan merasa lebih lega. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku, Sakura Haruno, harus kuat. Menangis tak boleh ada dalam kamusku!

Aku masih terdiam. Tak bergerak, sama sekali. Hanya merasakan hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku. Walaupun begitu, angin yang nyaman itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Seakan aku diejek dan dihina olehnya. Yang membuatku menjadi makin sakit hati. Mungkin, ini kali pertama aku sakit hati. Tak pernah kurasakan seperti ini. Dan benar kata orang, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"... Ya, itu benar. Dan, kumohon padamu, Naruto... Jangan dekati Hinata lagi!" kudengar beberapa kalimat terakhir Sasuke-kun, yang makin memperparah luka hatiku. Tanpa aba-aba, api kemarahanku bergelora. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya kebencianku berkembang. Ya, dialah penyebab rasa sakit hati ini. Ya... Hinata Hyuuga...

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**-NORMAL POV-**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, itu semua benar? Kau bertunangan dengan Hinata-sensei... Semua itu benar?" tanya Sakura pelan. Walaupun hatinya sudah siap menerima jawaban pasti itu dari Sasuke, tapi tetap saja. Sakit hatinya takkan terobati.<p>

Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya kelu. Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Dia ingin berbohong, bahwa yang didengar Sakura itu salah. Atau, itu hanya candaan. Tapi, dia juga tidak sampai hati untuk tidak mengakui Hinata sebagai tunangannya. Lagipula, Sasuke yang meminta untuk bertunangan dengan Hinata. Dia harus selalu mengakui sang _Hime_ sebagai tunangannya tercinta.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, dan menarik nafas panjang. Menenangkan dirinya. _'Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tenang, Sasuke,'_ begitulah pikirnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa rahasianya akan aman dalam diri seorang Sakura Haruno di hadapannya. Sayang sekali, karena lelaki Uchiha yang tampan itu akan segera menyesali keputusannya.

"... Ya, itu benar... Aku memang bertunangan dengan Hinata..." jawab Sasuke pelan. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya itu berkilat, saling beradu pandang dengan _emerald_ di hadapannya. Ekspresinya tetap datar walaupun gadis di hadapannya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut—dan kesakitan—yang sangat menusuk.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, hingga yang dapat dilihat Sasuke adalah lebatnya rambut pink yang melapisi kepala gadis di hadapannya. Entah Sasuke sadar atau tidak, tangan Sakura bergetar hebat hanya karena perkataannya. Gadis itu merasa amat sangat sakit hati, bagaikan ditusuk pedang berkarat. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, namun apa dayanya? Itu tidak mungkin, apalagi di depan pangerannya, Sasuke.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Saatnya pembalasan. Dia tidak akan diam saja dan melihat Sasuke menjadi milik Hinata. Sakura bukan tipe perempuan putus asa yang hanya bisa menangis. Dia sudah bertekad. Dia akan menghalangi hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, apapun caranya. Ya, apapun caranya...

"Sakura? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia terlihat khawatir karena Sakura terdiam lama—yah, sangat lama kalau boleh dibilang. Apalagi tatapan Sakura yang seakan memperlihatkan... Kilat kemarahan. Mata _emerald_ itu tampak tak cantik lagi karenanya. Bagai mata iblis yang siap memangsa.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Seulas seringai menghiasi bibirnya. Memberikan sensasi tidak menyenangkan secara tiba-tiba bagi Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyangka, salah satu _fangirl_ fanatiknya ini dapat menakutinya seperti itu. Angin yang meniup rambut keduanya dengan agak kencang pun tak dipedulikannya. Kini mereka hanya saling bertatapan, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti udara.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Bisikan Sakura tadi sungguh menakuti Sasuke. Mungkin tidak berlebihan jika Sasuke menganggap gadis di hadapannya ini Dark Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun tidak tahu... Selama ini aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun... Memang awalnya hanya sebatas _fans_, tapi kemudian berkembang... Semakin aku memperhatikan Sasuke-kun, semakin aku merasakan itu. Merasakan... Bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Tapi, apa... Apa Sasuke-kun tak tahu itu? Apa Sasuke-kun tak tahu kalau aku mencintai Sasuke-kun lebih dari siapapun? Aku, yang tidak pernah menyerah tentang Sasuke-kun? Tapi, Sasuke-kun malah memilih perempuan lain! Perempuan lain yang mungkin tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun sebesar cintaku pada Sasuke-kun! Apa Sasuke-kun tak tahu sakitnya?" jerit Sakura. Bertubi-tubi, dia serang Sasuke hanya dengan perkataannya. Hingga lelaki Uchiha itu mundur beberapa langkah menghindari Sakura. Khawatir ketakutannya terwujud.

"Lihat saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun bersama wanita lain! Aku pasti akan membuat hidup Sasuke-kun... Dan Hinata Hyuuga juga... Membuat hidup kalian berdua tidak tenang sebelum kalian berpisah! Lihat saja..." Sakura berbisik horor di akhir kalimatnya, dan seiring dengan seringai jahat di bibirnya, dia berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke—yang masih terdiam, kemungkinan karena _shock_.

"Akh... Apa yang kulakukan? _KUSSOOO_!" Sasuke menjerit frustasi. Teriakannya itu menghapus keheningan yang mengisi senja itu. Langit pun perlahan mengubah warnanya, menjadi merah darah indah, yang lebih sering diesbut _scarlet_. Dan warna indah itu pun menjadi latar, dari tragedi di antara keempat orang yang termabuk cinta itu. Biarlah warna _scarlet_ ini menjadi saksi bisu yang akan menceritakan kisah penuh drama ini ke generasi setelahnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>..." kata Naruto pelan, setelah menutup pintu rumahnya yang besar itu. Tanpa memedulikan ucapan _'okaeri'_ dari Kushina, dia melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat di kamarnya, dan segera membanting diri di atas kasurnya. Memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang baru beberapa saat lalu bersenang-senang karena telah menyentuh kelembutan tangan mungil seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

'_Aku dan Hinata... Sudah... Bertunangan!'_

Ukh! Naruto menjatuhkan tangannya tadi ke atas mata kanannya. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dari benaknya. Perkataannya tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas. Naruto tidak tahan. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Tapi tentu saja bukan karena penyakit atau apa. Itu pasti mengerikan. Tapi ini lebih menyakitkan. Naruto berguling ke samping. Mengepalkan erat tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit dan memutih, menahan sakit yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Kini ia memang terdengar seperti perempuan, tapi bagi yang belum tahu rasanya sakit hati, itu sangat sangat—sakit. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Rasanya sakit sekali, sehingga rasanya ingin mati. Hingga bisa membuat orang merasa ingin kehilangan perasaan saja, agar tak merasakan yang namanya 'cinta' lagi.

Tok! Tok!

"Naruto, kau di dalam? Ayo, kaa-san sudah memanggil untuk makan malam. Naruto!" panggil Minato. Setelah mengetuk lagi dan tak ada jawaban, ditambah dengan cerita Kushina, Minato yakin kalau ada apa-apa dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Setelah meminta izin, dia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Dan dengan mudah, dia berhasil.

'_Tidak dikunci...'_ batinnya. Setelah menutupnya kembali, ia menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang terduduk di atas kasurnya. Hanya dengan melihat tangan Naruto yang terlihat mengucek matanya yang sendu, Minato pun yakin bahwa ia sebagai seorang ayah harus turun tangan. Tentu saja, Minato hanya dapat berpikir, sudah berapa lama sejak dia melihat Naruto menangis? Seingatnya itu sudah sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya dengan nada lembut. Mendekati anak kesayangannya ini. Mencoba menghiburnya, atau setidaknya mencari tahu masalahnya.

Naruto hanya mengerling pelan. Menatap mata ayahnya sejenak, lalu mengalihkannya lagi. Tak tertarik membuka pembicaraan, rupanya. Tapi hanya dengan satu tatapan itu, Minato sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Pasti masalah cinta lagi. Naruto memang mudah ditebak. Rasanya, akhir-akhir ini, Naruto jadi sering terserang virus _'galau'_. Dasar anak muda...

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Rasanya sudah lama tou-san tidak melihatmu menangis. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini, dengan sedikit menggoda Naruto. Mengetahui tabiat Naruto, anak itu pasti akan menjawab dengan nada tinggi. Dan yang pertama dikatakannya pasti...

"Aku tidak menangis!" penyangkalan. Tepat sekali! Minato tersenyum puas karena tebakannya benar. Tapi dia segera memasang wajah serius ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya marah, mengira Minato tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Menangis karena cinta itu tidak apa-apa. Jangan ditahan. Menangislah selagi kau bisa," nasihat Minato bijak. Mengelus kepala Naruto pelan, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sama sepertinya.

"..."

"..."

Keheningan yang menyesakkan itu dipecahkan dengan kedatangan Kushina. Awalnya wanita itu datang untuk memarahi keduanya yang terlalu lama datang. Tapi melihat suasananya, dia mengubah niatnya dan ikut duduk di samping Naruto. Karena Minato sudah duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, dia memilih duduk di sebelah kiri.

"Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskan kenapa kalian diam saja di sini dan membiarkan makan malamnya menjadi dingin?" tanya Kushina. Matanya melirik suaminya tercinta, Minato, meminta jawaban. Minato yang menyadari arti tatapan Kushina itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto—yang sedang melamun menatap lantai—mengisyaratkan 'tanya saja padanya'.

"Naruto... Ada apa lagi? Masalah Hinata... Ya?" tanya Kushina lembut. Di saat-saat seperti ini, sisi keibuannya memang suka muncul. Dan untung saja, karena sepertinya Naruto sedang membutuhkannya sekarang. Dan Kushina mengerti, bahwa sikap diam Naruto berarti dia tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Cerita saja, sayang. Kaa-san dan tou-san akan mendengarkan, kok. Mungkin kami bisa membantu..." tawar Kushina. Sambil membujuk, wanita cantik berambut merah mengelus pelan punggung Naruto. Sama seperti ketika Naruto kecil menangis karena jatuh atau berantem. Pasti bocah lucu itu akan berlari sambil menangis dan memeluk Kushina. Lalu dia akan menenangkannya dengan cara mengelusnya pelan. Ah, sungguh nostalgia yang indah.

"Maaf, kaa-san, tou-san... Naruto tidak bisa cerita sekarang. Mungkin... Kalau Naruto sudah siap..." lirih Naruto. Nada suaranya sarat akan kesedihan dan kepiluan yang sangat menusuk, menyakitkan. Bahkan Kushina dan Minato terkejut dibuatnya. Naruto, yang biasanya adalah remaja ceria dan hiperaktif, yang tak mengenal kata 'sedih', kini hampir menangis di hadapan mereka. Hati orangtua mana yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya seperti ini?

"... Baiklah... Tou-san mengerti. Tou-san dan kaa-san akan keluar. Jika kau butuh kami, kami ada di kamar," kata Minato. Dia mengerling pada Kushina, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus keluar. Kushina bangkit dari duduknya, dan setelah menatap Naruto cepat, dia berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto untuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Membiarkannya larut dalam kesedihan tiada tara. Namun inilah proses pendewasaan. Rasa sakit adalah cara mencapai taraf dewasa dalam kehidupan. Dan Naruto harus berhasil melaluinya agar bisa dicap 'dewasa'.

"Minato... Aku... Khawatir dengan Naruto... Apa dia bisa melewati masalahnya? Tampaknya dia sangat depresi," lirih Kushina. Tangannya bergetar, dan wajahnya terus tertunduk. Tampaknya dia pun jadi ingin menangis melihat Naruto ingin menangis.

"Sshhh... Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kushina? Naruto itu anak kita! Kita besarkan sejak kecil. Kita ajarkan agar menjadi kuat. Dia pasti bisa melaluinya. Percayalah padanya," kata Minato. Digenggamnya tangan Kushina, mencoba menghentikan getaran kesedihan yang dialami wanita cantik berstatus istrinya ini. Mendekapnya lembut, membiarkannya menumpahkan kegelisahannya di dada bidangnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Minato sudah berjanji, akan selalu melindungi Kushina.

'_Berjuanglah, Naruto. Tou-san percaya padamu. Ganbatte!'_ batin Minato. Mereka berdua kini memilih untuk menghabiskan makan malam yang sudah dingin itu berdua, dan menjalani sisa malam dengan tidur tenang di kamar. Tanpa pembicaraan atau kegiatan berarti, hanya tidur untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan mereka.

"Hinata..." walaupun jam belum menunjukkan waktu yang larut, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di kasur _king size_-nya. Ia berusaha memejamkan kedua bola _sapphire_ miliknya. Mencoba melenyapkan bayangan gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum manis padanya itu. Membayangkan bahwa gadis itu akan berbalik meninggalkannya, sungguh sakit... Sakit...

* * *

><p>"Hiks... Sakit..." isakan kecil seorang gadis terdengar di salah satu kamar kediaman Hyuuga yang besar itu. Ya, yang menangis itu adalah putri tertua dari ketua keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata terus menerus menangis sejak pulang ke rumahnya. Insiden di danau itu—yang ternyata cukup dekat dengan rumahnya—membuatnya sangat trauma. Yah, sebenarnya bukan trauma juga, tapi kata yang cukup menjelaskannya adalah itu. Trauma.<p>

Sejak tadi tak ada yang berani mengganggu Hinata, semuanya sudah menyerah. Bahkan gedoran keras dari Hiashi beberapa jam lalu tak mampu menggoyahkan Hinata untuk membuka pintu. Kunci kamarnya itu kini tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya, yang ada tepat di samping tempat tidur _queen size_-nya. Tapi Hinata tak peduli, gadis cantik itu lebih memilih untuk duduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri, terisak menangisi luka hatinya yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Hinata masih terisak, sudah berjam-jam lamanya. Kali ini, dia sudah tak tahan. Semua tangis yang selama ini dipendamnya pun keluar, tanpa ia cegah. Lagipula, Hinata pernah mendengar dari ibunya saat ia masih kecil.

'_Hinata, kau tahu kenapa mengapa Kami-sama memberi perempuan air mata? Karena perempuan adalah makhluk yang kuat. Mereka terus bangun walau disakiti, mereka juga punya kekuatan untuk berusaha saat orang lain menyerah. Tapi, kadang perempuan juga bisa tersakiti. Dan karena itu, Kami-sama memberikan air mata. Air mata adalah air suci, yang membantu perempuan untuk menghapus luka hati mereka. Jadi, jika kau mengalami beban yang amat berat, jangan takut untuk menangis. Karena menangis bukanlah tanda kelemahan, tapi berarti adalah cara untuk menyembuhkan hati yang terluka. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Karena, perempuan yang tidak takut menangis, adalah perempuan yang kuat...'_

"Hiks, kaa-san... Apakah aku kuat? Apakah lukaku akan terhapus dengan menangis? Tapi... rasanya masih sakit. Sakit sekali... Aku tidak kuat. Tolong aku... Kaa-san..." lirih Hinata. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menyebabkan surai halus indigonya yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya itu kini menyampir, membingkai indah wajah cantiknya. Matanya manatap sendu ke depan, kehilangan cahaya indah yang biasa menghiasi kelereng lavender itu.

"Kaa-san... Hiks... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Hinata. Dia masih merasa sangat sedih. Dia ingin merasakan dekapan lembut dan sentuhan kasih sayang dari ibunya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Ibunya kini sudah berbahagia di alam sana. Hinata perlahan turun dari kasurnya, dan menjejakkan kedua kaki mungilnya di lantai kamarnya yang terlapisi karpet beludru indah yang disulam khusus oleh penjahit keluarga Hyuuga.

Langkah dari kaki jenjangnya membawa Hinata ke suatu tempat istimewa, balkon kamarnya. Setelah menyibakkan tirai dan membuka pintu kaca itu, Hinata meangkah maju. Dan angin malam yang sejuk menyambutnya, menerpa wajah cantiknya yang basah. Seakan angin itu berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Hinata. Hinata pun terus melangkah maju, tak peduli walaupun tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena dingin. Apalagi kini dia hanya memakai gaun tidur yang cukup terbuka. Hanya gau tidur simpel berwarna _soft purple lavender_ yang berlengan tali tipis, dan pendeknya sekitar setengah paha Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Merasakan angin itu membelainya lembut. Mirip dengan kelembutan sentuhan ibunya. Kondisi anginnya tak stabil. Kadang anginnya cukup kencang dan membuat rambut indigo Hinata berkibar, membuat gadis manis itu harus memeganginya agar tak jadi makin berantakan. Saat angin mulai kembali tenang, dia membuka matanya. Melihat bulan yang indah menggantung di langit yang gelap. Cahaya peraknya menyihir Hinata untuk terus memandanginya.

"_Kawaii ne_..." lirih Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata dapat tersenyum. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Hinata tidak tersenyum. Padahal tadi sore adalah saat-saat indah bersama Naruto. Tapi kini kebahagiannya terenggut dengan sadisnya. Sakit... Sungguh sakit...

"Hinata..." suara lirih, samar namun familiar tertangkap dalam indera pendengaran Hinata. Sudah bertahun-tahun Hinata tidak mendengar suara lembut ini. Ini... Tidak mungkin!

"Kaa-san..."

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar melihat orang—atau apapun itu—yang hadir di hadapan Hinata. Wajah cantiknya yang bercahaya, senyumnya yang hangat, rambut indigonya yang berkibar serupa dengan Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali merasakan nostalgia itu. Kini ibunya telah datang menemui Hinata!

"Hinata... _Tadaima_..." kata wanita itu—yang bernama Hikari Hyuuga—pelan, namun dengan senyumnya seperti biasa, yang manis.

"Kaa-san... Okaeri... KAA-SAN!" Hinata menghambur memeluk wanita di hadapannya itu. Ibunya menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Hinata pun merasuk dalam dekapan hangat ibunya, menangis bahagia. Walaupun mata lavendernya meneteskan air mata, tapi bibirnya terus melengkungkan senyum indah, melambangkan besarnya kebahagiaan Hinata saat ini.

"_Hinata... Hinata-chan no egao ga suki... Hontou..._"

"_Aitai... Kaa-san... Aitakatta!_"

"Hinata... Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu. Terutama senyummu yang indah. Kaa-san sangat suka... Akhirnya kaa-san bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Kaa-san... Hinata rindu kaa-san..."

Reuni anak dan ibu itu berlangsung sangat mengharukan. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Hinata tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Semuanya ia tumpahkan di pelukan ibunya tercinta. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan. Rasanya sakit hati Hinata terlupakan sejenak karena kedatangan ibunya. Walaupun Hinata tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ia tidak peduli, kini ibunya bersamanya!

"Hinata... Kaa-san tahu kau ada masalah. Ada apa?" Hikari bertanya lembut setelah Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari dekapannya.

"Jangan dulu, kaa-san! Kita bicara di kasur saja," usul Hinata, disambut senyum keduanya. Tampaknya Hinata sudah melupakan masalahnya—atau sedang. Yang jelas, kedatangan ibunya merupakan obat hati yang sangat manjur untuk Hinata. Hinata menarik tangan Hikari pelan dan membawanya ke kasurnya yang berlapiskan warna lavender.

"Kaa-san... Hinata mau cerita, boleh kan?" tanya Hinata pelan pada Hikari. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, dalam kalimatnya, terdapat nada manja yang selama ini selalu dipendam Hinata. Sosok gadis dewasa ini pun bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi seperti gadis kecil.

"Ya, ada apa, sayang?" jawab Hikari sambil mengelus rambut indigo panjang Hinata, yang posisinya sedang bersandar padanya. Dia tersenyum kecil, ternyata putri kecilnya yang berambut pendek dan selalu berusaha belajar ini, bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang dewasa. Apalagi dia mewarisi rambut indigo miliknya, yang selalu disanjung setiap orang.

"Hinata punya masalah... Dengan kehidupan, uhm... Kehidupan cinta Hinata..." ucap Hinata malu-malu. Menyebut-nyebut kehidupan pribadinya, seperti cinta membuatnya merona malu. Hikari hanya tertawa kecil, anggun. Menenangkan Hinata, memberitahunya agar tak perlu malu menceritakannya padanya.

"... Begini... Hinata... Hinata sudah ditunangkan oleh otou-san, dengan seorang laki-laki... Namanya Sasuke Uchiha..." mulai Hinata. Dia menceritakan dengan pelan, nampaknya beban masalahnya mulai muncul lagi begitu dia mulai memikirkannya. Tetapi melihat Hikari yang tetap diam, mendengarkan, Hinata melanjutkan.

"... Dia mahasiswa di Konoha University, dan aku dosen pengganti di kelasnya. Aku sudah tahu itu, karena aku sudah diberitahu oleh keluarganya, keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya... Pertunangan itu sudah direncanakan. Itu sebagai balas budi—"

"Tunggu, Hinata. Balas budi? Balas budi apa?"

"Sejak 2 tahun lalu, perusahaan tou-san mulai menurun. Banyak PHK, lalu klien mulai mengundurkan tawaran. Keuangan sangat parah saat itu. DI saat krisis, direktur Uchiha Corp., Fugaku Uchiha, menolong Hyuuga Corp. dan membuat perjanjian kerja sama. Tapi, semua itu ada harganya..."

Hinata menunduk sedih. Surai indigonya yang merangkum wajah cantiknya kini terjatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. Helaian-helaian selembut sutra itu Hikari sampirkan ke telinga Hinata, dan akhirnya wanita itu mengelusnya pelan, lagi. Rasanya dia sudah mengerti, tapi tetap diam dan membiarkan Hinata menjelaskan segalanya.

"... Pertunangan harus dilaksanakan di antara kedua pewaris Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Hinata ditunangkan dengan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun bilang dia mencintai Hinata. Hinata juga sudah mencoba untuk mencintai Sasuke-kun. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai... Hinata menjadi dosen pengganti..."

"..."

"... Hinata jatuh cinta. Hinata jatuh cinta pada seorang mahasiswa bernama Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Hinata merasakan perasaan yang berbeda bersama Naruto-kun. Kelihatannya Naruto-kun juga. Tapi, Hinata berbohong. Dan akhirnya, semuanya terungkap. Hari ini, Sasuke-kun memberitahu Naruto-kun tentang pertunangan kami..."

"... Hinata takut, kaa-san... Takut Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun akan membenci keduanya. Hinata sayang keduanya. Hinata harus bagaimana, kaa-san?"

Setelah Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya, gadis manis itu pun kembali meneteskan air mata. Dua bola lavender miliknya kini berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan, lapisan air mata yang melapisi _schlera_ matanya memantulkan cahaya itu. Terlihat sangat indah. Hinata berusaha menghapusnya dan mengucek kedua matanya. Tetapi Hikari mencegahnya. Wanita cantik itu menahan tangan Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Perempuan yang tidak takut menangis, adalah perempuan yang kuat. Benar kan, Hinata-chan?" Hikari berkata sambil tersenyum. Hinata, yang sudah berhenti menangis, kini terhenyak. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya secepat ini?

"K-kaa-san! Huaa..." Hinata meledakkan tangisnya dalam dekapan hangat dada sang ibu. Hikari membalasnya dan mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Hinata, jujurlah pada perasaanmu. Jangan takut melangkah maju. Masa depan memang misterius dan menakutkan, tapi kau yang menentukannya sendiri. Percayalah pada hatimu! Kaa-san akan selalu menemanimu..." kata Hikari, mengelus pipi Hinata dan tersenyum manis.

"Kaa-san..." Hinata kembali memeluk Hikari erat. Hangat, hanya itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Kehangatan seorang ibu.

"Kaa-san!"

Hinata terbangun dari mimipinya yang indah. Ya, mimpinya bertemu ibunya. Konyol jika Hinata berpikir Hikari benar-benar datang. Itu tidak mungkin, karena ibunya sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Masih kaget, Hinata bangkit terduduk dan memandang berkeliling sejenak dengan cepat, mengakibatkan rambutnya terlempar ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti geraknya. Dia menghela nafas. Gadis itu pun mengangkat tangannya, memandanginya. Membiarkan kedua tangan mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya. Melirih kecil, hampir tak terdengar.

"_Arigatou_... Kaa-san..."

.

**...Tsuzuku...To Be Continued...Bersambung...**

****.

**Yosh, minna! Welcome ke area bacot author yang pastinya gila dan sesat(?) ini! Sebelumnya, siapkan mental anda kuat-kuat agar tidak mengalami gejala kerabiesan(?) yang disebabkan author nista ini. Efek samping tidak ditanggung author, lho... *kayak iklan obat -_-'***

**By the way anyway busway... Gomenasai karena update super lama ini! *bungkuk-bungkuk* *ditendang readers***

**Hiks, karena Shana sibuk setengah mati setengah idup setengah mateng(?), fic-fic Shana malah jadi terbengkalai. Apalagi virus **_**malesus ngetikulosis**_**(?) alias males ngetik dan krisis ide melanda! Haah...**

**Untungnya, Shana dapet pencerahan *ceilah, bahasanya* karena pergi ke... (jerengjengjeng) *suara terompet n drum* #apa sih? ... Singapura! Yey, bener banget. Di negara patung Merlion ini, otak Shana yang udah butek ini balik lagi. Yeay! *autis mode : on***

**Oh ya, di fic tadi, ada beberapa kalimat Jepang. Nah, ini glossariumnya :**

**_Tadaima_ : Aku pulang.  
><strong>

**_Okaeri_ : Selamat datang.  
><strong>

_**Kawaii ne**_** : Cantiknya.**

_**Hinata... Hinata-chan no egao ga suki... Hontou... **_**: Hinata... Aku (Kaa-san) suka senyum Hinata-chan... Sungguh...**

_**Aitai... Kaa-san... Aitakatta! **_**: Aku ingin bertemu... Kaa-san... Aku merindukanmu!**

**Tapi Shana ga janji kalau fic ini bakal bagus atau bebas typo atau apa. Shana juga manusia yang banyak salah kan...**

**Naruto : Banyak curcol lu! Buruan bales review, terus tutup!**

**Shana : *gak denger* Dan yang paling asyik itu ke Universal Studio Singapore! Apalagi wahana TRANSFORMERS The Ride Ultimate 3D Battle! Keren banget! Shana yang awalnya gak suka Transformers, langsung jatuh cinta! Terutama, cinta sama suaranya Optimus Prime~**

**Sasuke : Kok lama amat sih, Nar?**

**Naruto : Tau nih author gaje, kerjaannya curcol mulu. Padahal gak ada yang dengerin.**

**Shana : *masih asyik curcol ke... Nobody?* Bukannya sombong lho, minna, tapi ke Singapura itu pengalaman terbaik! Nyeselnya sih ga ke Sentosa Island, trus ke Universal Studio-nya terlalu bentar. Masih banyak wahana yang belum Shana naikin...**

**Hinata : Ano... Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... Kok kita belum selesai-selesai ya?**

**Naruto : Tau, tanya ke author itu aja! *nunjuk-nunjuk Shana***

**Shana : *ini anak budeg ya? Masih ga kedengeran juga?* Trus Shana juga dapet banyak temen baru. Tapi ada yang serem juga sih. Bolak-balik Singapura-Jakarta, penerbangannya cuaca buruk terus. Serem~**

**Naruto : Gimana nih? Kita gak kelar-kelar. Udah gaji kecil, BBM mau naik lagi... *ngeluh ceritanya***

**Sasuke : Ah, gue tau! Satu-satunya kelemahan Shana! *ngacir***

**Hinata : Ah, Sasuke-kun mau ke mana?**

**Naruto : Jangan dicegah, Hinata-chan~ Kita kan... *meluk Hinata dari belakang dengan eksotis* ... Bisa berduaan~**

**Hinata : ... Ah, Naruto-kun...**

**Sasuke : Gue balik! Naruto, jangan macem-macem sama tunangan gue! *deathglare* Anyway, gue udah bawa solusinya!**

**Naruto : Umm... Itu kan... Itachi-nii?**

**Itachi : Apa sih, baka ototou? Main tarik aja... Suka sama aku? Kangen? Bilang aja...**

**Sasuke : Urusai! *blush* Anyway, tuh, urusin si author! Buruan! *dorong Itachi***

**Itachi : *liat Shana yang masih ngoceh gak jelas* Gimana? Kayaknya gak bakalan digubris.**

**Sasuke : Pake jurus apa kek, nii-san kan jago. Ayo, buruan!**

**Itachi : Haah... Terpaksa pake cara itu...**

**Shana : Terus Shana patah hati karena seorang cowok asli yang tiga dimensi! GALAU berat ni—Eh?**

**Itachi : *meluk Shana dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Shana* Shana-chan~ *mendesah* Aitai...**

**Shana : *blush n mendesah* Ahh... Ita-kun... Shana...**

**Itachi : Ssttt... Jangan bilang apapun lagi! Nikmati saja tubuhku... *nempelin telunjuknya di bibir Shana***

**Shana : Ahh... *mejemin mata***

**Itachi : *mejemin mata juga, wajahnya perlahan maju***

**Shana : *ikut majuin wajah***

**Naruto + Sasuke : Woyy, STOP! Ini bukan adegan yang cocok untuk author note, apalagi ini mulai adegan rate M! Lagian, Shana masih di bawah umur!**

**Itachi : Ah, iya, gomen. Shana-chan, gimana kalau sekarang balesan review? *mengecup pipi Shana lembut***

**Shana : *blush* Ah, Ita-kun...**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Yah, i know... Pasti enak banget yah nikmatin ceritanya tanpa tau perjuangan Shana *digaplok Chika* Hehe, kidding~ Nih update, walau gak flash. Maklum, cewek galau... *pundung* #apa sih?**

**- Tantand : Makasih atas pujiannya~ Oke, ini update, walau ga asap...**

**- Haru glory : Yup, NaruHina emang klop! Eeh, ya bukan Naru kentut laah... Ada jawabannya di sini! Ups, gomen ne, Shana ga bisa update kilat, sibuk banget sih. Gomenasai! *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**- Megu-Megu-Chan : Yup, lagu itu emang enak. Kebetulan Shana suka lagunya, jadi dimasukin aja! Pas ya? Yokatta~ Ya, akhir nanggung biar penasaran dong. Oke, ini lanjut!**

**- NaruHinaLovers : Ikut! *tonjok Sasuke* Hehe... Ok, ini update, maaf kalau ga cepet.**

**- Brian123 : Wah, makasih udah nge-like! *berasa di fb* Ok, ini update, walau gomen ga cepet.**

**- L-The-Mysterious : Yap, sakit sih, tapi sakit hatinya lebih. Jleb! gitu... Eh, kepanjangan? Hontou? Umm, iya juga sih. Oke ini dipendekin, tapi ga 3K+ juga, nanti kependekan, readers ga puas dong... Eh, indigo? Indigo itu warna nila. Kayak warna **_**blue dye**_** gitu. Di spektrum elektromagnetik, frekuensi gelombangnya ditempatkan di kepanjangan 420-450 nm, di antara biru dan violet. Ada yang bilang juga itu sekitar 446-464 nm. Dari wikipedia, sih...**

**- Uzumaki Hyuuga Zetsu Namikaze : Yap, emang Sasuke-teme itu! *dibantai Sasu n Sasu FC* Oke, ini lanjut! Gomen kalau ga cepet update-nya.**

**- kakashi ya'zid : Okeee, ini udah updateee! Thanks udah suka!**

**- Kalongersss : Huooo, makasih uda muji dan bilang sukaaa! *lebay* Ok, ini update~**

**Shana : Yup, semuanya udah. Lebih dikit sih dari chap kemaren, tapi mungkin karena sibuk banyak ujian. Terserahlah, yang penting berarti karya Shana masih ada yang suka dan menghargai!**

**Naruto : Iya iya, buruan tutup aja deh!**

**Shana : Sabar dikit nape, Dobe!**

**Sasuke + Naruto : Heyy!**

**Itachi : Jadi, Shana-chan? Shall we? *berlutut ala ksatria dan mencium tangan Shana lembut***

**Shana : *blush* Wakarimashita, Ita-kun...**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Part 6 : Revenge and Conflict

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!**

**Yeay, halo lagi, minna~**

**Shana kembali lagi dan ingin mengucapkan selamat liburan! Semoga semuanya naik kelas, ya. Dan bagi yang habis UN, semoga semuanya lulus dan diterima di sekolah atau universitas impiannya, ya! Amin.**

**Yossha, Shana gak mau banyak bacot, karena sebenarnya... Shana nulis ini sebelum liburan -_-' Yah, pokoknya sih itu gak penting yaaa... *alesan-alesan-alesan***

**Yaa, yang penting bukan itu, kaaan? *digebukin* Aakh, udahlah! Yang penting ceritanya, kan? Langsung aja ya, minna, Happy Reading!**

**Summary : "Aku tidak bisa lagi menjalani semua ini..."/"Karenamu, semuanya hancur! Hidupku hancur!"/"Apa persahabatan kita hanya sebuah kebohongan?"/"Kaulah yang merebutnya dariku!"/"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?"/Semuanya pun menjadi semakin rumit...**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, salah kata, dan lain-lain. Contain Sakura-bashing, so... Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
><strong>

**^.^b Let's Get Married, Sensei! d^.^**

**.  
><strong>

"_Arigatou_... _Kaa-san_..."

Hinata menyeka air matanya. Ia mengangkat wajah manisnya dari dekapan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan wajah manis itu bersinar. Ya, bersinar bahagia. Walaupun Hinata menangis, tapi ia tersenyum. Air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata lavender cantiknya adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berbincang dengan ibunya lagi, walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Hinata sudah puas menangis. Setelah dihapusnya tetes terakhir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia terdiam. Berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ibunya benar, masa depan memang misterius dan menakutkan. Dan Hinata juga tahu benar, bahwa hubungannya dengan mereka tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Karena, apapun keputusan Hinata, pasti ada pihak yang tersakiti.

"Kejam... Dunia memang tidak adil... Tapi aku harus memilih. Tapi, memilih siapa?" lirih Hinata frustasi. Ia masih tidak bisa membaca hatinya sendiri. Gadis itu masih terjebak di antara dua pilihan. Dan Hinata tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Atau mungkin... Hinata takut menemukan jawabannya, dan menutup hatinya sendiri.

"Aku butuh jawaban... Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Hinata lagi. Dipandanginya jendela balkonnya yang masih menampakkan sisa-sisa malam dengan cahaya bulan samar menggantung di langit. Hinata pun melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya, yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Hinata bangun dan meregangkan tubuh langsingnya yang terasa kaku setelah tidur berjam-jam lamanya. Tapi saat ia akan memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba sebuah getaran aneh menuntunnya ke arah balkon. Hinata menimang-nimang, apakah ia akan ke balkon, atau langsung mandi? _'Yah, tidak ada salahnya _refreshing_ sebentar di balkon,'_ pikirnya. Dan Hinata berjalan pelan menuju balkon.

Setelah pintu kaca itu dibuka, angin fajar yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan belaian lembut itu di kulit putihnya. Hinata tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. _'Rasanya seperti _deja vu_,'_ batinnya.

Hinata membuka mata. Langkah kaki-kaki mungilnya membawanya ke tepi balkon. Tangannya menyentuh pinggiran balkon yang terbuat dari marmer itu.

"*_Ne, sekai... Moshi anata wa atashi dattara... Nani wo shitte imasu ka?_" lirih Hinata.

"*_Watashi wa Naruto-kun ga daisuki dattara... Shikashi... Sasuke-kun wa watashi ga daisuki dattara... Dakara... Watashi wa dou shimashou ka?_" lanjut Hinata. Hatinya terombang-ambing oleh kegelisahan yang tak menentu. Hatinya terbagi antara cinta dan balas budi. Semuanya sungguh membingungkan.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menjalani semua ini. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan dan menyakitkan."

"_Nee-chan_, cepat mandi! _Tou-san_ bilang kita harus berangkat lebih pagi hari ini!" seru Hanabi di depan kamar Hinata.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. "Y-ya, tunggu sebentar, Hanabi-chan!" balas Hinata.

Setelah lima belas menit penuh keburu-buruan, Hinata berlari pelan menuju ruang makan. Di sana, Hiashi sudah menunggu sambil membaca koran dan menyeruput _green tea_ kesukaannya, seperti biasa. Neji sedang menghabiskan sarapannya. Sedangkan Hanabi tampak sedikit terkantuk-kantuk karena tidur nyenyaknya sedikit terganggu.

"Ayo, Hinata! _Tou-san_ ada rapat pagi. Habiskan saja sarapanmu di mobil," perintah Hiashi. Pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu segera mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja dan bergegas menuju mobil, dengan diikuti Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi.

Hiashi berkendara agak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Untunglah jalanan masih sedikit sepi, sehingga tidak terlalu berbahaya. Setelah mengantar Hanabi ke Konoha Senior High School, sekolah Hanabi dimana dia menjadi murid kelas 1-1, Hiashi mengantarkan Hinata dan Neji ke Konoha University.

"_Tou-san, ittekimasu!_"

"Hiashi-_sama_, _ittekimasu!_"

Setelah memberi salam, Hinata dan Neji berjalan memasuki kampus elit di hadapan mereka. Neji memasuki gedung di sebelah kiri, untuk fakultas Kedokteran tempatnya belajar, sedangkan Hinata ke fakultas Bisnis tempatnya menjadi dosen.

"Jadi, Hinata, kau mau kujemput atau tidak setelah selesai?" tanya Neji.

"Ku-kurasa tidak, Neji-_nii_. Aku ada rapat dengan dosen lain sampai sore. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Neji-_nii_," jawab Hinata.

"_Sou ka_... Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Ja_!" kata Neji lagi.

"_Ja_!" balas Hinata sambil melambai.

Saat Hinata akan masuk, dilihatnya salah seorang mahasiswinya yang berambut pink, Sakura Haruno. Disapanya dengan senyum ramah. "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_san_!"

"..."

Bukannya balasan hangat dengan senyum manis seperti biasa yang didapat Hinata, tetapi lirikan sinis dari Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu hanya melenggang dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ketidaksopanannya pada Hinata yang merupakan dosennya.

'_Ada apa dengan Sakura? Aneh sekali dia pagi ini,'_ pikir Hinata. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, karena dipikirnya Sakura sedang _bad mood_ hari ini. Tapi, yang Hinata tidak tahu, Sakura _bad mood_ karena dirinya.

Sesampainya di ruangan para dosen, Hinata meletakkan tasnya dan duduk sejenak. Kuliahnya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, dan Hinata masih sedikit lelah dan mengantuk. Saat ia akan memejamkan mata dan beristirahat, seseorang mengajaknya bicara.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata! Bagaimana kabarnya? Baik?" sapa Kurenai, salah satu dosen Konoha University. Hinata batal istirahat, dan menjawab sapaan Kurenai diiringi sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Iya, baik, Kurenai-_san_. Kurenai-_san_ sendiri?"

"Yah, cukup. Tapi ada berita baik yang membuatku sangat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini!"

"Oh ya? Berita baik apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku... Sudah hamil dua bulan!"

"Benarkah? Selamat, ya, Kurenai-_san_!"

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Hinata! Ups, sudah waktunya kuliah. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Hinata."

"Ya, Kurenai-_san_. Nanti kita bicara lagi, ya!"

"Pasti. _Bye_!"

"_Bye_!"

Hinata tersenyum menatap kepergian Kurenai. Ia turut bahagia dan bersemangat atas berita kehamilan Kurenai. Hinata tiba-tiba menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia adalah dosen termuda di sini. Karenanya, kadang pembicaraan Hinata dan dosen-dosen lainnya sedikit berbeda. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap menyukai atmosfer kehangatan dan kekeluargaan di situ.

Setelah akhirnya dapat beristirahat dengan santai selama beberapa menit, Hinata terbangun tiba-tiba. Dengan sedikit gelagapan, dilihatnya jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hinata bangkit dengan penuh kekejutan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi; waktu kuliahnya dimulai.

"Aah, _baka_! Bagaimana mungkin aku ketiduran?" gumam Hinata. Dengan setengah berlari, Hinata menyusuri koridor universitas terbaik se-Konoha itu. Tiba-tiba...

Byur!

"Kyaaa!"

Tanpa ada peringatan, seember air membanjur tubuhnya dari atas. Untunglah map yang berisi bahan yang akan diberikan hari ini tidak ikut basah. Hinata jatuh terduduk begitu _heels_ sepatunya yang cukup tinggi itu terpeleset oleh ceceran air di lantai. Untunglah ada beberapa orang mahasiswanya yang kebetulan lewat. Dua orang yang selalu dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hi... Hinata-_sensei_!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka pun segera membantu dosen mereka—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut pujaan hati mereka—untuk berdiri.

"_Da-daijoubu_. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata setelah melihat wajah khawatir Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tapi, _sensei_..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Baju _sensei_ basah. Ayo ganti baju, sepertinya beberapa anak perempuan membawa baju ganti."

Sementara Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan koridor tadi, sepasang mata _emerald_ mengamati mereka dengan penuh kebencian. Sorot mata itu sungguh menusuk. Dilemparnya ember yang tadi digunakan untuk membanjur Hinata.

"Lihat saja, Hinata. Kau akan dapat balasannya..." bisik gadis berambut pink itu. Sambil melempar rambut sebahunya ke belangkang, gadis itu melenggang sambil menampakkan senyum jahat yang sangat mengerikan.

"Balasan dari Sakura Haruno..."

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun, <em>sensei<em>, kok bisa basah kuyup begitu?" para mahasiwa dan mahasiswi di kelas Hinata panik melihatnya datang dengan diselimuti handuk, dan pakaian basah beserta air menetes dari ujungnya.

"Err... _Sensei_ sedang melihat-lihat kolam renang belakang, tapi tiba-tiba terpeleset lalu jatuh ke kolam," Hinata berbohong karena tidak ingin terdengar menuduh atau mencari perhatian atau apa.

"Dan... Bolehkah _sensei_ meminta pakaian ganti dari mahasiswi? Tolong, ya," lanjut Hinata, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Aku bawa, _sensei_. Tapi di loker," jawab seorang mahasiswi berambut pink dan bermata _emerald_—Sakura Haruno.

"Benarkah, Sakura-_san_? _Arigatou gozaimasu, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucap Hinata penuh terima kasih sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah. Ayo kuantarkan, _sensei_!" seru Sakura riang.

Saat telah menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, sebuah senyum jahat terpatri di bibirnya.

'_Kena kau, Hinata Hyuuga!'_

* * *

><p>"Tunggu, Sakura!"<p>

Sebuah seruan dingin yang tidak terduga keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Semua orang di ruangan terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bicara, apalagi pada perempuan. Biasanya Sasuke bicara hanya pada Naruto, itu pun hanya untuk menanggapi dengan "Hn" atau "Ya" atau kata-kata pendek lainnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_~?" balas Sakura sambil memanis-maniskan nada bicaranya. Senyum sinis terlengkung di bibirnya.

"Aku..." perkataan Sasuke terpotong. Dia sadar akan kehadiran orang-orang lainnya di sana. Padahal tadi ia akan menghentikan Hinata untuk mengikuti Sakura, karena Sasuke yakin ada niat buruk di balik pertolongan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan membongkar rahasianya yang berkata akan terus mengganggu Hinata sampai Sasuke memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Karena Sakura tahu benar hukum di sini, bahwa sebenarnya dosen dan mahasiswanya tidak boleh memiliki hubungan spesial, apalagi bertunangan. Karenanya juga ada beberapa dosen yang merasa keberatan dan memilih kampus lain daripada Konoha University. Dan Sakura juga tahu, Sasuke tidak akan mengambil resiko hubungan pertunangannya ketahuan.

"Hmm~? Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_~?" tanya Sakura lagi, makin menatap tajam Sasuke.

"..."

"Ikut aku!" setelah diam beberapa saat, Sasuke memilih untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum licik dan mengikuti Sasuke, tak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau mau, Sakura? Rencana busuk apa yang kau punya?" tanya Sasuke marah. Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanyanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Sakura! Aku tahu kau punya niatan buruk pada Hinata! Katakan saja!" Sasuke nyaris berteriak karena kesal. Tapi ia tidak ingin rahasia pertunangannya terbongkar, sehingga dia berusaha tetap tenang di hadapan sang gadis Haruno.

"Oh? Niatan buruk? Seperti... Menyiramnya dengan air, begitu?" tanya Sakura. Kini ia mengganti tampang bingungnya dengan senyum jahat yang lebar.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau tahu? Ah! Jangan-jangan..."

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, putra dari Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan direktur Uchiha Corp., yang disebut-sebut jenius Uchiha, tidak bisa mengetahui niatku dari awal? Sungguh menyedihkan! Tentu saja aku yang menyiram Hinata dengan air! Dan kau tidak juga menyadarinya? Aku mulai meragukan titelmu sebagai Uchiha!" ejek Sakura yang membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

"Pikiranku salah tentangmu, Sakura! Kukira kau adalah gadis baik-baik, tapi ternyata kau busuk! Kau lebih rendah dari itu! Kau pelacur!"

PLAK!

"Jaga mulutmu, Sasuke! Kau tidak ingin rahasiamu terbongkar, bukan?" seru Sakura marah.

"Kau! Benar-benar..."

"Ada apa ini?" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah suara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _sensei~_ Ayo, kita ke loker!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Saat akan lewat, Sakura melihat Sasuke akan menghentikannya. Akhirnya dia berjinjit dan membisiki telinga Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuka rahasiamu dulu. Permainan takkan asyik kalau aku menang begitu saja. Berusahalah mengalahkanku, Sasuke Uchiha!" ujar Sakura sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak terkejut.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, <em>sensei<em>, bagaimana _sensei_ bisa basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah berdua di loker yang berada di kamar mandi perempuan yang sangat mewah, tempat mereka biasanya mandi dan lain-lain. Di Konoha University memang lain, biasanya ada acara tanam seribu pohon tiap sebulan sekali di jalan-jalan kota untuk mendukung gerakan _Go Green_, lalu acara olahraga atau lain-lain yang diadakan rutin, sehingga mereka membutuhkan kamar mandi.

"Bu-bukankah _sensei_ sudah bilang, kalau _sensei_ jatuh ke kolam?" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata-_sensei_, _sensei_ mungkin bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu sebabnya _sensei_ basah seperti ini. Aku tahu semua tentang _sensei_. Bahkan aku tahu soal rahasiamu yang paling rahasia," kata Sakura, pelan namun tajam.

"Ra-rahasia a-apa?" Hinata mulai gugup. Ia tidak mau dirinya dan Sasuke terkena masalah karena Sakura membeberkan masalah pertunangan yang mengikat mereka.

"Oh, _please_, Hinata. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" ujar Sakura. Ia mulai maju mendekati Hinata dengan tatapan yang tajam menusuk. Hinata yang mulai takut dengan Sakura, akhirnya mundur perlahan. Ia bahkan hampir tidak berani menegur Sakura yang memanggilnya tanpa _suffix_ '_sensei_' seperti biasanya.

"Jangan pernah berbohong pada Sakura Haruno! Karena aku tahu rahasiamu. Rahasia... Pertunanganmu!" lanjut Sakura penuh ancaman. Membuat Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Menangis, karena takut akan Sakura dan takut rahasia pertunangan itu akan menyebar dan menyulitkan Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kau tahu konsekuensi tindakanmu ini? Hubungan antara mahasiswa dilarang dengan dosennya di kampus ini. Tapi, kau... Malah membuat perjanjian pertunangan seenaknya. Kau pasti tahu benar, kan, kalau aku melaporkan tindakanmu ini, kau akan terkena masalah besar? Bukan hanya kau, mungkin malah Sasuke! Kau tahu itu? KAU TAHU?" serang Sakura bertubi-tubi. Tampaknya gadis Haruno itu sudah benar-benar marah—tidak, bukan marah. Tapi benci, sangat benci pada Hinata.

"A-aku mohon jangan, Sa-Sakura! Kumohon! Aku minta maaf, sungguh!" ujar Hinata dengan penuh kesungguhan. Setitik air mata menetes setelah menggantung cukup lama di ujung pelupuk matanya. Walaupun begitu, itu masih belum cukup untuk memuaskan atau bahkan menggerakkan hati dingin Sakura.

"Oh, kau kira semudah itu mendapatkan maafku? Kau kira semuanya terselesaikan hanya dengan kata maaf? Karenamu, semuanya hancur! Hidupku hancur! Dan kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? TIDAK, HINATA!" seru Sakura keras dengan wajah kemerahan, marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu telah menyakitimu," lirih Hinata lagi, dengan air mata yang terus menetes walau coba Hinata tahan.

"Kalau kau mau aku memaafkanmu... Minta maaf sambil bersujudlah padaku!" perintah Sakira sambil tertawa puas. Sedangkan Hinata sedang diam terpaku, kaget.

"Ber-bersujud?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, kau tuli? Aku bilang dengan sangat jelas! Sekarang, bersujudlah padaku!" perintah Sakura sekali lagi.

Perlahan, Hinata menjatuhkan diri ke lantai marmer yang terasa dingin itu. Walaupun berat hati, Hinata akhirnya duduk dan bersujud pada Sakura sambil meminta maaf. Air matanya menetes setitik demi setitik ke lantai. "Maaf, Sakura, aku minta maaf," ujar sang Heiress Hyuuga berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya Sakura puas.

"Yah, perempuan murahan sepertimu memang pantas ada di lantai seperti itu. Hahaha..." seru Sakura dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Baiklah, bangun! Jangan sampai ada yang melihat! Dan ini, baju yang kau mau!" seru Sakura seraya melemparkan sebuah pakaian dan bawahan pasangannya. Hinata segera bangkit dan menerimanya sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ta-tapi ini..." seru Hinata kaget melihat pakaian yang diberikan Sakura. Tentu saja, karena itu adalah pakaian minim berupa kaos ketat lengan pendek yang cukup terbuka di bagian dada, dan pasangannya adalah rok mini yang sangat pendek, bahkan di kurang dari setengah pahanya.

"Apa? Mau protes? Lebih baik kau pakai saja, itupun aku masih beruntung memberimu pakaian ganti. Padahal lebih asyik melihatmu berbasah-basah setelah disiram seperti itu!" seru Sakura ketus.

"Ja-jadi kau yang me-menyiramku?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Apa kau dan Sasuke sama bodohnya? Tentu saja aku! Apa kapasitas otakmu begitu kecil?" ejek Sakura.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis manis seperti Sakura mampu menjadi sejahat dan setega ini. Dengan menahan tangis, ia mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya tidak layak pakai itu. Setelah beberapa menit berganti, Hinata keluar.

"Hm... Tak kusangka akan secocok ini. Mungkin harusnya kuberikan saja yang lebih terbuka, ya, Hinata? Mungkin laki-laki akan mendatangimu dan bahkan menjadikanmu tunangan," kata Sakura sinis.

"Ukh..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendekat dan mendorong Hinata ke tembok dengan cukup keras. Hinata mengaduh pelan sementara wajah Sakura sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tangan sang gadis pink mulai merambah ke kerah baju Hinata.

"Hei, gadis Hyuuga... Lebih baik kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini, atau mungkin..." Sakura mencengkeram kerah Hinata erat, "... Semuanya akan berakhir berantakan!"

"Baiklah, cepat jalan! Kau tak mau pelajaranmu ketinggalan, bukan?" paksa Sakura setelah melepaskan Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata pasrah. Segala kekuasaannya tidak berpengaruh pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap reaksi semuanya tidak seperti yang ada di bayangannya.

"_Se-sensei_..."

Semua di ruangan terkejut dengan pakaian yang kini dikenakan Hinata. Sakura berpura-pura khawatir sementara dalam hatinya ia sangat puas telah menyiksa Hinata.

"_Gomenasai, sensei_. Aku lupa tidak membawa baju lain. Sebenarnya itu baju kakak sepupuku," ujar Sakura sambil berpura-pura terlihat sangat cemas. Kebohongannya sangat meyakinkan, sehingga tidak ada yang curiga. Tentunya, kecuali Sasuke. Dalam kepalanya, hanya ada satu pikiran : menginterogasi Sakura!

* * *

><p>Kring! Kring! Kring!<p>

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi berhamburan setelah seharian menerima materi yang banyak dari para dosen. Sasuke, tidak biasanya, keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Sayangnya, bukan perhatian dalam sisi positif.

"Sa—"

Saat baru saja akan memanggil nama sang gadis, Sakura, sebuah tangan menariknya pergi. Sasuke sudah merutuk kesal ketika kehilangan kesempatan bicara dengan Sakura, dan bertambah kesal melihat siapa yang menghilangkan kesempatan itu. Sahabatnya—yang sekarang sedang menjadi rival-nya—yaitu, Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Ini penting," ujar Naruto sambil menariknya, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk mengutarakan kekesalannya pada dirinya.

Saat akhirnya dilepaskan, di halaman belakang kampus lebih tepatnya, Sasuke tanpa membuang waktunya menanyai Naruto alasannya menyeretnya ke sini, dengan ketus tentunya.

"_Baka Dobe_, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan main tarik saja! Kau tidak tahu aku tadi sedang sibuk? Kau tidak tahu aku ingin bicara dengan S—dengan seseorang? Kau mengganggu saja! Sekarang dia sudah pergi!" kata Sasuke tanpa berhenti, tanpa menarik nafas.

"Ini penting, Sasuke. Aku harus membicarakan ini denganmu!" balas Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat serius.

"... Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke, kembali ke sikap _stoic_-nya.

"Soal... Pertunanganmu..." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke sudah menduga soal ini. Hal ini yang akhir-akhir ini menyelimuti pikirannya, selain pikiran tentang ancaman Sakura. Dan ia yakin, hal ini pula yang terus memenuhi pikiran Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan pertunanganku?"

"A-aku... Kuminta kau... Kuminta kau membatalkannya!"

"APA? Membatalkan? Kau bilang membatalkan? Kau sudah gila, Naruto?"

"Apa gunanya bertunangan saat itu hanya untuk balas budi!"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau kira selama ini aku diam saja menyaksikanmu dan Hinata? Tidak, Sasuke! Selama ini aku mencari informasi pertunanganmu, bahkan dari orang dalam!"

"Huh... Kuakui kau cukup baik mencari informasi. Tapi, maaf, sepertinya kau salah!"

"Salah? Apa salahku?"

"Aku memang bertunangan dengannya karena masalah balas budi. Tapi, yang kau tidak ketahui adalah... Akulah yang meminta pada ayahku untuk mengatur pertunanganku dengan Hinata!"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, itu benar! Dan aku tidak akan menyerah setelah segala susah payahku mendapatkan persetujuan ayahku! Bahkan jika itu berarti untuk melawanmu dan menjatuhkanmu... Aku rela."

Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Perkataan dingin itu seakan bukan keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu. Kemana perginya sahabatnya yang sangat akrab dan dekat dengannya itu? Naruto hampir tidak percaya orang di hadapannya ini Sasuke. Atau setidaknya, Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Jadi, begitu? Apa semuanya akan berakhir di sini? Apa mulai sekarang kita akan bersilangan jalan? Hah, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Apa persahabatan kita hanya sebuah kebohongan?" akhirnya Naruto berteriak frustasi melihat Sasuke yang tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Kaulah yang merebutnya dariku! Dan kau pikir persahabatan kita hanya kebohongan? Kau pikir ini semua salahku? Sadarlah dari kemunafikanmu, Naruto!" balas Sasuke sama kerasnya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Keheningan hanya dipecah oleh suara hembusan angin yang meniup rambut mereka pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang... Kita rival..." kata Naruto pelan, namun dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Takkan ada lagi percakapan akrab. Yang ada hanya... Persaingan..." balas Sasuke.

"Persaingan mendapatkan Hinata!" ucap keduanya keras, bagai berikrar.

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, terdengar isak tangis seorang gadis dari balik pohon. Angin meniup rambut indigonya hingga beterbangan, dilatari pemandangan daun-daun berwarna kecokelatan yang berguguran. Mata lavendernya terpejam, sementara air mata mengalir dengan deras hingga menganak di pipi <em>chubby<em>-nya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Itu Hinata. Dengan sesenggukan, ia menyesali keberadaannya yang telah menyulut api dalam hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Selama ini, tanpa disadari Naruto ataupun Sasuke, Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon, mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Dan kini, dalam hatinya hanya tersisa penyesalan. Penyesalan yang cukup besar hingga mampu membuatnya kembali menangis.

Jari jemari lentiknya berusaha menghapus kristal bening itu. Namun, tampaknya matanya masih belum mau berhenti mengalirkan kesedihan berbentuk cairan itu. Hingga kini, yang dapat dilakukan Hinata hanya satu. Ya, Hinata hanya dapat melirihkan satu kalimat yang sedang berputar di benaknya dengan sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?"

*****#TSUZUKU#**#TO BE CONTINUED#**#BERSAMBUNG#*****

**Glossarium :  
><strong>

***_Ne, sekai... Moshi anata wa atashi dattara... Nani wo shitte imasu ka?_ : Hai, dunia... Kalau kau adalah aku... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

***_Watashi wa Naruto-kun ga daisuki dattara... Shikashi... Sasuke-kun wa watashi ga daisuki dattara... Dakara... Watashi wa dou shimashou ka?_ : Aku mencintai Naruto-kun... Tapi... Sasuke-kun mencintaiku... Oleh karena itu... Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**Yossha, minna!**

**Akhirnya Shana bisa update setelah lama terkena virus WB! Yupz, Writers Block! Apalagi udah sibuk, blahblahblah. Nyebelin banget, tau, gak? *readers : gak!***

**Dan, mengikuti temen Shana, Shana update karena ada dorongan semangat! Dari mana? Dari ranking. Yeay, Shana dapet ranking 1 di kelas! Woohoooooooo! Rasanya tuh seneng~~~ Bangetz! Apalagi Shana bakalan liburan ke Trans Studio trus Safari Night! Kayaknya bakal banyak ide numpuk di pikiran, hehe... :D**

**Naruto : Cu-curang, liburan gak ngajak-ngajak!**

**Shana : Yee,itu sih DL! Lagian gimana caranya lo mau ke Bandung? Ngesot?**

**Naruto : Naik Sukhoi(?) dong!**

**Shana : Ada juga mati lo!**

**Illumi : Imotou, pulang yuk!**

**Shana : ANIKI! SALAH FANDOM!**

**Illumi : Ini buat gantiin Itachi-mu yang gak bisa dateng.**

**Shana : Hah? *cengo* Oh, yeah. Terserahlah!**

**Naruto : Tunggu! Ini siapa, Shan?**

**Shana (?) : Ini aniki aku~ Namanya Illumi Zoldyck~**

**Naruto : Seinget gue nama lo Shana Nakazawa, deh. Trus kenapa suara lo jadi manja-manjaan geto?**

**Shana (Nalluki) : Bukan, Naru-nii~ Aku sekarang jadi Nalluki Zoldyck, adik keduanya Illumi-nii-chan~ Iya, kan, nii-chan~?**

**Illumi : Ya. *stoic***

**Naruto : Gue baru nyadar kalo author gila ini cuma suka sama cowok dengan muka rata...**

**Shana (?) : Muka datar, bodol!**

**Naruto : Lha, balik lagi jadi Shana?**

**Shana (Killuna) : Kagak! Gue kepribadian lainnya, kepribadian psychopath, Killuna Zoldyck!**

**Naruto : Owh... *sweatdrop* Oya, yang lain kemana?**

**Shana : Nah, gue balik lagi jadi Shana! Oya, yang lain... Katanya mau ke Universal Studio tuh... EH UNIV STUDIO? IKUT!**

**Naruto : HAH? UNIVERSAL STUDIO? Kok gue gak diajak? *mewek***

**Shana : Eng... Seingetku mereka bilang lo ketiduran jadi gak diajak... Hah? Pfft! Sukurin deh, lo!**

**Naruto : *nangis gugulingan di lantai***

**Illumi : Imotou, balas review-nya dan cepat pulang.**

**Shana (Nalluki) : Iya, nii-chan~**

**- mongkichii : Ok, ini update-nya!**

**- Emmadehazel : Makasih banget, Emma-san, atas pujiannya! Shana seneng buangetz! *nyembur* Oh, iya, makasih atas sarannya. Semoga nanti bisa memperbaiki cara penulisan Shana. Trus... Eh, Sasu-nya disukai? Yokatte ne~ Kukira nanti pada sebel sama Sasu. Iya makasih ya, dukung aja supaya fic ini selesai! Review yang banyak, ya! *ngarep***

**- chibi beary : Yeah, nanti ada beberapa SasuHina, kok! NaruHina juga pasti, dong! Ok, ini update!**

**- Tantand : Yokatta! Ok, ini lanjutan dan update-nya, selamat menikmati! *kok kayak makanan?***

**- Hyuna toki : Makasih udah bilang keren!**

**- Hyuna toki : Hehe, iya dong! Kalo Sasu gak gitu nanti gak seru!**

**- Hyuna toki : Makasih lagi nih udah muji! Iya, ini update-nya, gomen kalo gak kilat!**

**- Yamanaka Chika males login : Tuh kan, gak login lagi. Chika nyebelin! -3- Eh, aniki-ku dibawa-bawa! Jujur, ya, Chik, awalnya aku kesel dibilang peluk-peluk Illumi! Tapi akhirnya, jadi seneng juga. Eh, ati-ati loh, ada aniki di sini! Enn... Jangan bilang-bilang soal diskusi dong! Awas kalo bocor trus jadi trending topic dunia! *Chika : gak mungkin!* Yupz, thanks atas pujiannya, dan... HARUS LOGIN KALO REVIEW LAGI! *maksa banget, nih!***

**- amexki chan : Owh, benarkah? Dirindukan? YEAH, MAKASIH BANYAK! *teriak dari pohon toge(?)* Iya, hiks... Tragis banget... *mewek* Okeh, ini update!**

**- Final Fairy Crystallis Tail : Kenapa, nih? Ngiri ya aku mesra sama Ita-kun? *FC and FT : kagak!* Iya, kalo nge-review aku gak usah pake bahasa inggris, pasti ribet adanya! Okey, makasih atas pujiannya, pasti bakal ku-review fic-mu, ini update-nya. Review lagi, yok!**

**- L-The-Mysterious : Halo juga! Iya, gak papa telat, yang penting review. Oh, souka? Gomen ne, typo emang susah dihindari. Maafin aja yah. *maumu!* Soal cerita, itu sih L-kun aja yang kepinteran nebaknya! *alesan* Ok, ini update!**

**- Ya'zid : Wowh, segitunya kah? Hehe, tapi jangan galau-galau amat, ya, biar masih bisa review chap ini. *gak nyambung* Ok, ini update!**

**Shana : Nii-chan, udah nih! Pulang yuk!**

**Illumi : *smile* Ok. *Illumi FC nosebleed***

**Naruto : Tunggu... Kok gue ditinggal... Hiks, EMAAAK!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	7. Part 7 : Let's Go to Amusement Park!

**Let's Get Married, Sensei!**

**CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!**

**Okay, gomen banget buat para readers yang udah nungguin update-an fic ini yang lemot banget! *kayak ada yang nungguin* Yah, namanya juga sibuk. Apalagi pas puasa, ngapain aja males banget! Oke deh, gak usah ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung aja... HAPPY READING!**

**Summary : "Kita bisa bertarung dengan adil untuk Hinata!"/"Maukah kau kencan denganku, Hinata-chan?"/"Legenda mengatakan, kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman di bianglala ini tepat di tempat tertinggi pada saat matahari terbenam dan lampunya menyala diiringi kembang api, mereka akan bersama selamanya."/"Aku sangat bersenang-senang hari ini, arigatou."/Will their fate be sealed with a kiss?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, salah kata, dan lain-lain. Contain Sakura-bashing, so... Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : 1) Naruto and all of it's properties are trademarks of Masashi Kishimoto and Author receives no royalty in using it. **** Masashi Kishimoto. All Right Reserved. 2) TRANSFORMERS**** and all of it's properties are trademarks of Hasbro and Author receives no royalty in using it. **** 2012 Hasbro****. All Right Reserved. ****© 2012 DreamWorks L.L.C. and Paramount Pictures Corporation. All Right Reserved.**** 3) TRANSFORMERS**** THE RIDE: The Ultimate 3D Battle **** Universal Studio Singapore****®. All Right Reserved.**

.

**-w- Let's Get Married, Sensei! -w-**

.**  
><strong>

"Ada apa sih dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Kiba tadi sangat tepat diajukan. Semua orang pasti bingung jika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang. Mereka yang biasanya sudah saling menyapa saat pagi—lebih tepatnya Naruto yang menyapa, Sasuke hanya meng-"hn"-kan saja. Tapi hari ini mereka hanya diam, saling menganggap lawan mereka tidak ada.

"Oke, ini aneh. Akan kutanya langsung pada Sasuke," kata Lee. Ia satu-satunya yang berani—atau sebenarnya tidak peka—berbicara dengan Sasuke yang sedang _bad mood_ selain Naruto.

"Sasu—"

"Hn?"

Lee segera mundur melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke. Bahkan Lee yang tak gentar melihat setiap _deathglare_ Sasuke kini langsung ambil langkah seribu. Karena _deathglare_ Sasuke kali ini 'spesial' sekali. Aura dan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh itu sangat mirip dengan salah satu tokoh _anime_ kesukaan Lee yang sangat ingin membunuh kakaknya, yang anehnya wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini, Shikamaru? Sasuke mengalahkan semangat Lee!" ujar Chouji yang—tidak seperti biasanya—tidak makan keripik. Ia menatap Lee yang sedang duduk di pojokaan sambil ketakutan bagaikan tak ada hari esok.

"_Mendokusai_. Untuk apa aku mengurusinya? Tanya saja Kiba!" sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hei, Naruto, kau kenapa? Tumben tidak bicara dengan Sasuke!" kata Kiba.

"Heh? Apa itu masalah untukmu, Kiba?" balas Naruto dengan setiap penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Kalau ini _anime_, bisa dilihat aura membunuh berwarna keunguan sedang mengamuk di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. Tapi sayang sekali, ini adalah dunia nyata, sehingga aura itu tidak dapat dilihat. Tapi tetap Kiba ikut merinding merasakannya dan langsung kabur dari sisi Naruto.

"Wah, wah, ternyata Kiba pun kalah oleh aura membunuh Naruto," kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat Kiba bergabung di pojokan dengan Lee dan pundung bersama.

"Baiklah, _minna_! Tidak ada gunanya mengobrol karena materi akan dimulai. Harap kalian duduk ke tempat, atau lebih baik kalian tidak usah ikut mata kuliah saya!" sahut Kurenai. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi segera menuju ke kursi mereka.

Kurenai sudah memulai membicarakan materi mata kuliahnya saat itu, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memperhatikan. Diam-diam, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang meliriknya. Keduanya saling membuang muka. Sudah jelas aura persaingan di antara mereka menjadi semakin intens. Sejak kejadian minggu lalu, mereka tidak mau lagi saling bicara atau sekadar menyapa. Yang ada hanya persaingan, persaingan dan persaingan.

* * *

><p>Saatnya istirahat makan siang. Naruto yang sudah keluar duluan sedang bersadar di tembok dekat pintu kelasnya. Ia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Tanpa disadari Guy tadi, tadi Naruto mengirim sms untuk Sasuke, memintanya menemuinya saat istirahat. Balasan Sasuke cukup memuaskan Naruto karena ia setuju untuk bertemu.<p>

"Jadi?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke memasuki indera pendengaran Naruto. Naruto menoleh cepat, memandang wajah dingin—mantan—sahabatnya.

"Ikut aku," jawab Naruto singkat.

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu berjalan beriringan. Mereka tampak tak peduli satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti di halaman belakang kampus. Sasuke ikut berhenti. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tampaknya keduanya saling tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan. Lebih baik kita bersaing memperebutkan Hinata secara adil... dan nyata," sahut Naruto _to-the-point_.

"Nyata?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sesingkat biasanya.

"Ya. Kita harus membuat langkah aktif untuk bersaing mendapatkan Hinata," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Dan caranya adalah...?"

"Kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Ya, kencan. Kita akan bergiliran berkencan dengan Hinata, dan nanti Hinata yang menentukan siapakah yang ia cintai."

"Hn, boleh juga."

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak asal menyetujui perjanjian ini. Mereka memang masih belum mendapat titik terang dari Hinata soal laki-laki yang dia pilih. Jadi jalan terakhir sepertinya memang hanya ini. Lagipula, sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus. Akhirnya diputuskan—tanpa ada banyak perdebatan—bahwa, sebagai pencetus ide, Naruto-lah yang berhak mendapat giliran kencan pertama.

Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kejadian saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka hanya berdua di halaman belakang kampus, tempat rahasia favorit para mahasiswa. Mereka berduaan di sana karena Naruto sudah meminta Hinata datang di sini setelah jam kuliah siangnya berakhir.

"Aku mau kita... kencan!" kata Naruto riang sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Eh? Ken... kencan?" tanya Hinata kaget. Pipinya sudah menjadi merah muda karena _blushing_.

"Ya! Ini, di Konoha Studio. Aku sudah membeli dua tiket VIP khusus untuk kita. Jadi, bagaimana?" sahut Naruto.

"E-eh, _eto_... Itu, uhm... Baiklah..." jawab Hinata. Wajahnya memerah sehingga menyerupai warna _strawberry_ yang sangat manis, semanis Hinata.

"Yeah! Kutunggu hari Sabtu nanti, ya! _Bye_, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Naruto. Entah dirasuki setan apa, tiba-tiba ia mendekat dan mencium pipi Hinata singkat, lalu berlari sambil melambai ke arah Hinata, masih memasang wajah sangat bahagianya.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_..." lirih Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya. Wajahnya menjadi semakin merah. Ia menunduk sejenak, menenangkan diri. Tanpa sang _Heiress_ sadari, ia menampakkan seulas senyum kecil manis. Sepertinya ia senang sekali.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-<em>nee<em>, lagi apa, sih? Sepertinya sibuk sekali," komentar Hanabi yang melihat Hinata kelabakan membuka-buka lemari dengan terburu-buru.

"_Nee-chan_ sedang mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi ke Konoha Studio. Kalau bisa yang simpel, tapi apa, ya?" kata Hinata, masih tetap membuka-buka lemari.

"Oh, ya? Pasti... kencan, ya!" tebak Hanabi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ke-kencan? Ti-tidak, bukan kok!" jawab Hinata sambil _blushing_. Tentu saja itu meyakinkan Hanabi kalau kakaknya itu akan berkencan—untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"Pasti kencan! Beruntung _Tou-san_ sedang ke Suna karena ada acara bisnis. Kalau iya, pacar Hinata-_nee_ pasti akan dihajar!" komentar Hanabi sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan kencan! Dan Naruto-_kun_ juga bukan pacarku—ups!" seru Hinata.

"Aha! Jadi pacarnya Hinata-_nee_ itu namanya Naruto? Ciee..." goda Hanabi lagi.

"Bu-bukan! Naruto-_kun_ bukan pacarku!" bantah Hinata.

"Oh, ya? Hihi..." Hanabi terkikik geli melihat tingkah kakaknya. Kakinya yang ada di atas lantai—ia sedang duduk di kasur—terayun-ayun mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Bukan, Hanabi-_chan_! Lagipula," Hinata mencubit pipi adiknya pelan, "Lebih baik kau membantuku mencari baju yang cocok!"

"Aaw! Sakit, Hinata-_nee_! Baiklah, baiklah, aku bantu!" kata Hanabi. Ia turun dari kasur dan menuju lemari, membantu kakak perempuannya berganti baju.

Setelah cukup lama mencari-cari, Hanabi menunjukkan sebuah pakaian yang cocok untuk Hinata. Sebuah _dress_ berwarna _soft pink_ tanpa lengan sepanjang setengah paha Hinata dengan rompi _vest_ warna putih berlengan pendek. Hinata memasangkannya dengan aksesoris jepit kelinci yang menjepit poninya ke samping dan kalung emas yang berbandul hati dari emas putih—asli, hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dari ayahnya. Lalu Hinata memutuskan mengambil tas selempang berwarna _pink_ bermotif sakura.

"Waah, Hinata-_nee_ cantik!" komentar Hanabi. Wajah Hinata merona dipuji seperti itu. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin, berputar sejenak. Memang manis, pikirnya.

"Ayo, Hinata-_nee_! Sepertinya Naru-_nii_ sudah datang!" kata Hanabi sambil menarik Hinata.

"Naru-_nii_? Memang kau boleh memanggilnya begitu?" tanya Hinata sambil tertawa kecil, bingung dan geli.

"Yah, aku kan harus menghormati pacar Hinata-_nee_," jawab Hanabi.

"Hanabi-_chan_! Kan sudah kubilang, Naruto-_kun_ bukan pacarku. Dasar!" kata Hinata lagi. Ia mencubiti pipi Hanabi gemas. Melihat wajah cemberut Hanabi yang sedang dicubiti berhasil membuat Hinata tertawa.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Ah, itu pasti Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata sambil setengah berlari menuju pintu. Hanabi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna pirang. Warna rambut Naruto. Dan setelah sedetik, Hinata sadar kalau itu Naruto yang sedang menunduk hormat. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar di hadapannya itu adalah Hinata.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_! Hyuuga-_san_, saya datang untuk mengajak putri anda, Hinata Hyuuga, pergi," kata Naruto. Hinata dan Hanabi bertatapan dan tertawa geli.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-_kun_. _Tou-san_ tidak ada hari ini. Tidak usah formal begitu," kata Hinata begitu ia membuka pintu. Tawa kecilnya yang manis masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum malu. Hinata balas tersenyum. Mereka bertatapan sambil tersipu. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan Hanabi.

"_Nee-chan_, inikah Naru-_nii_? Tampan juga. Selera Hinata-_nee_ hebat, ya!" komentar Hanabi sambil memegangi tangan Hinata. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan antara bingung, geli dan tersanjung.

"Hanabi-_chan_! Gomen, Naruto-_kun_, ini adikku, Hanabi Hyuuga. Dia memang usil," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Jadi, kita jadi kencan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata panik mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi yang seperti menyulut api. Mata Hanabi melebar dengan penuh kekagetan dan kesenangan. Tapi ia diam saja sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ia ingin menggoda kakaknya saat sudah pulang saja. Hanabi langsung lari ke atas. Hinata punya kecurigaan bahwa Hanabi akan menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak begitu ambil peduli.

"Oh, uhm... Iya. Sekarang?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tentu saja sekarang, _Hime_! Ayo! Ah, aku hampir lupa! Ini..." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya yang selalu tersembunyi kini ia tampakkan. Dan ternyata...

"Bunga!" seru Hinata terkejut.

Sebuah buket bunga berisi dua puluh empat lili putih cantik, dan di tengahnya adalah sebuah bunga lavender yang cantik. Bunga lavender yang selalu mengingatkan Naruto akan mata Hinata yang indah, seperti bunga lavender.

"Dua puluh empat bunga lili artinya bahwa aku selalu memikirkanmu, dua puluh empat jam sehari. Dan setangkai lavender di tengah... artinya, Hinata-_chan_, hanya kaulah yang ada di hatiku, yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum, yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Hinata menerima buket itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Kaget, tidak percaya, malu dan senang bercampur dengan indahnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Hei, bukan salah Hinata jika hemoglobin mengalir kencang menuju wajahnya! Salah Naruto yang terlalu romantis sehingga ukiran warna merah muda tipis itu berpendar cantik di pipinya! Diterimanya buket cantik itu dengan malu-malu. Hinata mencium aroma harum bunga itu di udara. Manis. Seperti dirinya. Ia tenggelamkan hidungnya dalam keharuman itu. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya sendiri sudah sangat dekat—seperti ingin mencium langsung—dengan buket bunga itu. Sangat manis. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga saat ini.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan senang hati. Buket bunganya ia genggam di tangan kiri. Kehangatan tangan Naruto mengaliri tangan Hinata. Jari-jemari lentik sang gadis kini saling bertautan dengan jemari kuat sang pemuda dalam satu jalinan solid. Jarak di antara keduanya mulai mendekat, baik secara harafiah maupun kiasan. Baik jarak tubuh maupun jarak hati. Menyatu dalam sebuah hubungan indah yang terjalin dalam untaian cinta yang bersinar dan berpendar, seperti matahari. Seperti mereka berdua. Hinata, artinya cahaya matahari. Dan Naruto, seperti penjelmaan matahari sendiri. Matahari dan cahaya itu saling melengkapi, seperti Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi, tidak seperti matahari yang cahayanya akan padam dalam waktu tertentu, yaitu lima milyar tahun, cahaya cinta Naruto dan Hinata akan selalu bersinar selamanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama—nyan<em>! Boleh saya minta tiketnya? _Arigatou—nyan_!" Seorang _maid_ berpakaian kucing menyambut Naruto dan Hinata di pintu masuk. Gadis manis itu menerima tiketnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu untuk transaksi di dalam _theme park_. Ia mengarahkan Naruto dan Hinata ke pintu kedua.

"_Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama_. Maaf, _Ojou-sama_, tapi boleh saya sentuh tangan halus _Ojou-sama_?" tanya seorang _butler_. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, yang akhirnya dicium lembut oleh _butler_ itu, membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Naruto agak kesal sebenarnya, tapi ini salah satu pelayanan di sini. _Butler_ itu mengambil stempel transparan dan menempelkannya di tangan Naruto dan Hinata juga di kartu mereka. Gunanya agar saat mereka keluar, jika tangan dan kartu mereka di-_scan_, mereka terdaftar dan bisa masuk lagi. "Semoga anda menikmati kunjungan anda di Konoha Studio, _Goshujin-sama_, _Ojou-sama_," katanya.

"Pelayanan di sini bagus sekali. _Butler_ itu sopan sekali, seperti _butler_ asli," komentar Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Tapi beraninya dia mencium tanganmu seenaknya!" sahut Naruto kesal.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan pasangan kencannya ini. "Naruto-_kun_ keberatan? Kalau begitu, kuberikan tanganku untuk kau cium juga, Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata.

"Benarkah? Hanya tangan saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merajuk.

"Naruto-_kun_ nakal!" Hinata tertawa kecil, "Tapi, kalau Naruto-_kun_ yang meminta, seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku pun akan kuberikan," lanjut Hinata dalam sebuah lirihan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya. "_Iie, nan demo nai_!" katanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Hei, Hinata-_chan_, kau mau ke mana apa dulu?" tanya Naruto. Ia memperhatikan brosur bergambar peta di tangannya.

"Coba kulihat dulu," Hinata memperhatikan peta itu. Ada sepuluh _section_ di Konoha Studio yang masing-masing berisi tiga wahana, dengan total tiga puluh wahana.

Ada Dreamland, Sky and Sea, Dark Mystery, Sci-fi Future, Historical Memories, Hollywood, Classic Japan, Mini Akihabara, World Festival dan Romance and Love. Dreamland berisi wahana fantasi anak-anak, seperti Doll Castle—kastil boneka dengan koleksi terlengkap sedunia, Princess and Prince 4D—bioskop empat dimensi untuk berbagai cerita putri, dan Fairy Dust—wahana kereta melayang di atas rel di atas tanah dengan hiasan peri. Sky and Sea berisi wahana yang berhubungan dengan penerbangan dan penyelaman, seperti Fly Far Away—wahana pesawat mini yang benar-benar terbang, Dive Down—wahana menyelam di kolam mini dengan ikan-ikan dan pemandangan bawah laut asli, dan Go Go Scream!—wahana berupa satu set kursi yang bergerak naik turun dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan tiba-tiba. Dark Mystery berisi wahana gelap dan mistik, seperti Second Sherlock—wahana memecahkan kejadian pembunuhan rumit seperti detektif terkenal Sherlock Holmes, The Killer—bioskop dengan film-film pembunuhan terkenal yang legendaris, termasuk _anime_ juga, dan terakhir tentu saja Haunted House—rumah hantu berisi koleksi lengkap _youkai_, _yuurei_, maupun hantu-hantu luar negeri lain.

Ada juga Sci-fi Future, yang berisi wahana berbau futuristik, seperti Death Coaster—_roller coaster_ terbaru yang memiliki dua lintasan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berbagai rintangan di relnya dan disebut-sebut sebagai _coaster_ paling seru abad ini, Swing Machine—wahana seperti ayunan raksasa yang berayun sampai mencapai sudut seratus delapan puluh derajat alias garis lurus dan yang paling terkenal adalah TRANSFORMERS™ THE RIDE: The Ultimate 3D Battle—wahana _roller coaster_ dengan pemandangan tiga dimensi tentang perang antara robot-robot Autobot dan Decepticon dari film Transformers™. Historical Memories berisi wahana bersejarah, seperti Royale Palace—miniatur dari banyak istana-istana terkenal dari Eropa, Finding Treasure—wahana menaiki kereta sambil menyusuri reruntuhan piramid Mesir untuk mencari harta karun, dan Lady Royale—permainan _cosplay_ dengan pakaian bangsawan zaman dulu dari seluruh dunia. Hollywood berisi wahana bertemakan kemewahan Hollywood, seperti Super Star—wahana yang mempertunjukkan bagaimana efek-efek dari film Hollywood terjadi, Hall of Fame—pameran berbagai artis Hollywood sejak abad dua puluh dan Hollywood's Walk—miniatur jalan Hollywood yang bertuliskan tanda tangan atau cap artis Hollywood.

Selanjutnya Classic Japan, berisi wahana bernuansa Jepang klasik pada zaman dulu. Ada Samurai no Ichinichi—bioskop dengan film dekomunter kehidupan samurai pada masa kejayaannya, From Taisho to Edo—pameran tentang kehidupan sejak zaman Taisho hingga Edo dan Katana Monogatari—pameran pedang _katana_, perkembangannya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Mini Akihabara diambil dari nama jalan Akihabara yang terkenal, berisi wahana MangAnime Lovers—pertunjukan pembuatan _manga_ dan _anime_, Let's Cosplay!—tempat penjualan _merchandise cosplay_ dan tempat diadakan _event-event cosplay_, dan yang paling terkenal Konoha no Hanabi—pertunjukan kembang api terbesar, termegah dan terindah di seluruh dunia. World Festival, seperti namanya, bertema festival di seluruh dunia. Setiap hari, ada tiga festival dunia yang ditampilkan bergiliran. Tapi jika hari itu adalah hari festival Jepang, maka hanya festival itu yang dirayakan besar-besaran.

Terakhir, dan paling dicari di antara semua _section_, adalah Romance and Love. _Section_ ini selalu penuh dengan pasangan. Untunglah hari ini tidak. Wahana di sini adalah Love Canoe—perjalanan menggunakan kano di sungai buatan untuk pasangan seperti di kota Venice di Italia, Heart's Labyrinth—wahana perjalanan labirin dengan banyak hal romantis, seperti melihat bulan bersama, menaiki miniatur menara Eiffel, ada juga kafe khusus pasangan, menjadikan wahana ini merupakan wahana terluas di seluruh _theme park_. Terakhir, dan paling populer, adalah Koi Monogatari. Itu adalah nama bianglala terbesar dan tertinggi di dunia. Setiap malam, lampu akan menyala di setiap tiang-tiang penyangganya dan terkadang diiringi kembang api. Ada legenda, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman dengan penuh cinta sejati di sisi tertinggi di bianglala tepat setelah matahari terbenam, tepat saat lampu menyala dan diiringi kembang api, maka pasangan itu akan bersatu selamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Sci-fi Future dulu? Banyak yang bilang TRANSFORMERS™ THE RIDE: The Ultimate 3D Battle itu keren sekali!" usul Naruto bersemangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!" seru Naruto sambil menggandeng, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Hinata.

"Wah, interior dan desainnya bagus sekali," komentar Hinata kagum. Desainnya memang indah, penuh dengan hal-hal berbau futuristik. Parade lampu neon menghiasi satu sisi, dan parade robot dan berbagai mesin futuristik dipajang di dinding yang bagaikan markas rahasia masa depan.

"Untunglah sekarang bukan hari libur. Antriannya cukup pendek," kata Naruto. Lagipula ia sudah memesan tiket VIP hingga mereka tidak perlu mengantri. Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"_Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama_. Maaf, boleh saya lihat tiketnya?" seorang penerima tiket di depan pintu dengan memakai pakaian besi futuristik berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya. Naruto menunjukkan dua tiket. Penjaga itu mengangguk. "Lewat sini, _Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama_," katanya setelah membuka jalan VIP.

Interior dalamnya pun menakjubkan. Semuanya terkesan seperti markas Autobot. Dindingnya terbuat dari besi bertuliskan NEST dan lambang Autobot. Pagar pembatas tempat pengunjung mengantri terbentang sangat panjang dan berbelit-belit. Di ujung, ada tangga yang membawa masuk lebih dalam ke 'markas' itu. Di dalam, yang menyambut adalah sebuah ruangan lingkaran kecil. Di tengahnya terdapat tabung kaca berisi alat All Spark. Masuk lagi, benar-benar seperti markas. LCD terpasang di sisi dinding besi yang memiliki pipa-pipa dan tombol-tombol. Terdapat beberapa tulisan peringatan tentang keselamatan dalam menaiki wahana. Lebih jauh, ada senjata yang disimpan dalam peti kaca, di atas tiga monitor yang menampilkan keadaan bumi juga GPS dan laporan dari _base_, dengan sang pemimpin Autobot sendiri, Optimus Prime yang berbicara.

"Wow, ini bagus sekali!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia terlihat sangat menyukai—ralat, mencintai wahana ini. Padahal ini baru wahana pertama. Matanya terpaku pada monitor LCD yang menampilkan komandan NEST yang sedang menyampaikan laporan keadaan terbaru. Mereka melangkah lagi. Di daerah Level 1, terdapat LCD tergantung di langit-langit. Kali ini, ada jurnalis yang melaporkan keadaan penyerangan oleh Decepticon. Ada juga suara Megatron yang mengirim pesan ancaman. Di Level 2, terdapat Optimus Prime sedang menyampaikan pesan-pesannya. Lalu ada juga EVAC, robot yang akan membawa pengunjung dalam pertarungan menyelamatkan All Spark. Suara sirine tanda bahaya terdengar sangat keras. Mendekati wahana, ada komputer palsu menampilkan gambar dan data Bumblebee. Jalan lagi, ada kotak tempat pengambilan kacamata tiga dimensi.

"_Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama_. Silakan naik. Bagi pemegang tiket VIP, anda dapat duduk di barisan depan berdua. Harap perhatikan peringatan keselamatan dan jangan pernah keluarkan anggota tubuh dari kendaraan selama wahana berlangsung. Kelalaian dan melanggar dapat menyebabkan luka serius. Mohon perhatikan keselamatan anda dan selamat menikmati," kata penjaga wahana. Ia mempersilakan Naruto dan Hinata masuk.

"Wah, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Ini sangat menegangkan!" komentar Hinata sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

"Iya. Aku tahu dari internet, katanya di wahana ini kita dianggap sebagai Recruit, seperti sukarelawan untuk membantu EVAC, robot baru di Autobot," jelas Naruto.

"_Souka_... Ah, sudah mulai!"

* * *

><p>"Aduh, aku lelah berteriak," kata Hinata setelah keluar. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Terlihat jelas ia sangat menikmati wahana tadi.<p>

"Ya. Aku tidak yakin aku pernah merasakan wahana yang lebih hebat dari wahana ini," sahut Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukai bagian kita terjatuh dan ditangkap Bumblebee. Oh, dan saat Optimus berbicara pada kita, aku sangat suka! Suara Optimus sangat dewasa, kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Optimus," ujar Hinata. Wajahnya merona bahagia. Naruto yang melihatnya cemberut lagi. Ia tidak suka Hinata mengatakan ia menyukai orang lain, walaupun itu hanya tokoh fiksi dan robot.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_..." bisik Naruto pelan dalam nada aneh. Seperti... ingin menggoda. Ia meremas tangan Hinata dengan tangannya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Hinata, dan berbisik tepat di sana.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Wajahnya memerah dengan kecepatan menakjubkan.

"Jangan sebutkan laki-laki lain jika kau sedang bersamaku, ya?" bisik Naruto lagi. Wajah Hinata perlahan kembali putih. Kekagetannya berubah. Kini senyum lembut tampak di wajah manisnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. Tidak salah Hinata mencintai Naruto. Dalam berbagai arti, Hinata menyukai Naruto yang posesif. Artinya Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata dan ingin melindunginya. Hinata tidak keberatan. Hinata adalah milik Naruto saat ini. Dan Hinata harap, untuk selamanya juga.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto terlihat cukup puas dengan jawaban gadisnya itu. Walaupun setelah dipikirkan lagi, aneh juga Naruto cemburu pada robot. Lagipula, Hinata hanya suka suaranya saja. Sedangkan pada Naruto, Hinata suka semuanya.

"Baiklah, kita ke mana lagi, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Ia memandang peta lagi. Di pikirannya, gadis manis seperti Hinata pasti ingin ke Dreamland. Tapi, perkiraannya meleset sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Karena...

"Aku ingin naik Death Coaster!"

**Glek!**

Naruto paling benci _roller coaster_. Karena ia punya kenangan buruk tentang _roller coaster_. Dulu, saat Naruto masih SD, ia pernah ditantang oleh teman-temannya untuk menaiki _roller coaster_. Padahal guru mereka sudah melarang. Tapi karena teman-temannya terus menggodanya, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri dan menaikinya. Tapi, tubuhnya yang saat itu masih mungil dan imut tidak kuat menahan tekanan. Akhirnya Naruto langsung ambruk dengan tidak elitnya setelah selesai. Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu mengindari _roller coaster_ sebisa mungkin.

"Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto tergagap kaget karena lamunannya buyar.

"E-eh? Apa kau mau sekali, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Uuuh... Baiklah..."

Awalnya Naruto sudah bersemangat melihat antrian yang cukup panjang. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa itu penuh. Tapi tepat saat mereka akan pergi, seorang penjaga memanggil mereka dan mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki tiket VIP hingga tidak perlu mengantri. Naruto hanya tertawa gugup, padahal _inner_-nya sudah menangis menjerit-jerit. Tapi demi Hinata, Naruto rela menghadapi _roller coaster_ ini.

"Baiklah, _Goshujin-sama_, _Ojou-sama_, pastikan sabuk pengaman anda sudah terpasang kencang. Harap perhatikan peraturan untuk keselamatan, dan selamat menikmati," kata seorang penjaga wahana. Hinata menatap sabuknya dan pengaman tambahan sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat bersemangat. Tapi, karena saking bersemangatnya, Hinata tidak sadar di sampingnya Naruto sudah berkomat-kamit dengan keringat yang mengalir sederas sungai Amazon.

Perlahan, Death Coaster mulai berjalan. Jantung Hinata mulai berdegup kencang bersemangat. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sedangkan Naruto sudah tepar seakan di hadapannya adalah jalan kematian. Death Coaster naik dengan perlahan. Terus, makin tinggi, hingga berhenti di sisi tertinggi sejenak. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, _coaster_ melaju dengan kecepatan tiga ratus kilometer per jam, seperti kecepatan kereta.

"KYAAA!" Hinata menjerit senang. Di sela-sela jeritannya terselip tawa. Sedangkan Naruto...

"HUAAA! _KAA-SAN_!" Berteriak ketakutan. Dan di sela-sela teriakannya, terselip tangisan meminta ibunya menolongnya. Sungguh menyedihkan dan memalukan.

Death Coaster, seperti namanya, membawa penumpang dalam fantasi perjalanan berliku-liku seperti kematian. Dan bagi salah seorang penumpang, yaitu Naruto, rasanya ia benar-benar sudah mati. Di depan wahana Death Coaster, di bangku taman, Naruto sudah tepar dengan tragis. Jika ini anime, pasti tubuhnya sudah berwarna putih.

"Naruto-_kun_, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"_Da-daijoubu_. Ja-jangan khawatir. Ugh..." Naruto menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Perutnya masih mual. Tapi memalukan jika ia muntah dan pingsan di depan Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, kalau kau sakit, bilang saja padaku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Ya?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum di akhir perkataannya.

"Hinata-_chan_..." Naruto sudah terbang mendengar perkataan halus Hinata. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seorang anak kecil membicarakannya.

"_Kaa-san_, orang itu sakit hanya karena naik Death Coaster. Lemah."

"Suzuki! Jangan membicarakan orang sembarangan. Walaupun dia lemah, tapi jangan sampai kedengaran!"

**Brugh!**

_Inner_ Naruto sudah jatuh tertimpa beban seribu ton. Bahkan seorang anak kecil mengejeknya seperti itu. Rasanya memalukan. Dan menyebalkan. Kencan macam apa ini? Kenapa Hinata harus melihat semua hal-hal memalukan tentangnya?

Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Naruto. Ia memajukan punggungnya sedikit, sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sedikit menunduk. Ia menggeser pelan tangannya mendekati tangan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah pelan. Dan setelah menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya ke tangan Naruto, Hinata menggenggamnya lembut. Hangat. "Jangan malu atau sedih, Naruto-_kun_. Justru, karena aku mengetahui rahasia dan ketidaksukaan Naruto-_kun_, aku bisa tahu Naruto-_kun_ lebih jauh. Aku bisa lebih dekat dari Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata.

Naruto bangkit dari lamunannya dan menatap Hinata. Mata gadis itu tidak berbohong. Naruto tersenyum hangat. Ia senang menghabiskan hari ini dengan Hinata. Ia tidak bohong. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Hinata. Seharusnya ia tidak meragukan Hinata. Hinata yang mencintai Naruto apa adanya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Hinata."

* * *

><p>"Silakan antrian selanjutnya. <em>Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama<em>," kata dua orang penjaga wahana. Seorangnya laki-laki berpakaian _butler_, dan yang lainnya gadis berpakaian _maid_. Keduanya bergandengan tangan, terlihat sangat romantis. Itu tidak aneh, karena saat ini Naruto dan Hinata tengah berdiri di depan wahana paling terkenal di Konoha Studio, sang bianglala cinta raksasa, Koi Monogatari.

"Silakan masuk, _Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama_. Selamat menikmati!" seru keduanya. Hinata dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kompartemen tiga puluh tujuh. Sama seperti tanggal ulang tahun Naruto dan Hinata dijumlahkan.

"Wah, waktunya tepat, ya. Sekarang sudah senja," kata Hinata setelah duduk dengan nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Dipejamkannya matanya. Ia selalu suka menceritakan kisah romantis. Terlebih dengan orang yang disukainya. "Ada legenda di bianglala ini, katanya jika ada sepasang kekasih berciuman di sisi tertinggi di bianglala tepat setelah matahari terbenam, tepat saat lampu menyala dan diiringi kembang api, maka pasangan itu akan bersatu selamanya. Walaupun aku tak tahu itu benar atau tidak," jelas Hinata.

"Ciuman?" gumam Naruto. Tentu saja ini kesempatannya. Ditatapnya Hinata lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Hinata sedang menatap ke luar jendela kompartemen yang tepat berhadapan dengan laut. Laut yang biasanya biru itu kini sedikit kemerahan terpengaruh cahaya merah matahari senja.

"_Kirei_..." gumam Hinata. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Tanpa sadar, senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang selalu menyenangkan hati orang yang melihatnya.

Dan Naruto juga. Ia terpesona melihat Hinata yang duduk di hadapannya. Senyumnyalah yang membuat Naruto tergila-gila pada Hinata. Naruto mencintai Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan senyum Hinata. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan pelan menuju sisi tertinggi. Mungkin legenda itu benar, pikir Naruto. Dan melihat senyum itu, Naruto makin tergoda.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_..." panggil Naruto pelan. Tapi tetap terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata menoleh. Dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Naruto-_kun_! Apa yang—"

"Mungkin legenda itu benar, kan?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto. Ini bukan _first kiss_-nya, tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja. Hinata tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam berciuman. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Panik? Tentu saja.

"Ta-tapi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Naruto lembut.

"Apa aku harus memejamkan mata?"

"Jika itu maumu."

"Apa yang harus kupikirkan?"

"Kau tidak usah berpikir apa-apa. Pikirkan saja aku..."

"Engh..."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia memajukan wajahnya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Naruto dan ciuman itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Wajahnya tertunduk agar bibirnya ada tepat di bibir Naruto. Helai per helai rambutnya mulai berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya. Dalam hati ia menghitung detik-detik menuju ciuman itu. Sedikit lagi, dan...

**Duar!**

Kembang api bersahutan di langit yang kini gelap. Bianglala berhenti, dengan kompartemen tiga puluh tujuh tepat di tengah, tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik. Dan tepat saat bianglala berhenti, bibir Naruto dan Hinata bertemu. Mereka berciuman. Sesuai yang dikatakan legenda. Dan mereka melakukannya. Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang selama ini mereka bagi. Dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Hangat dan indah.

Saat bianglala kembali berjalan, Naruto dan Hinata menghentikan ciuman mereka. Nafasnya agak sedikit terengah-engah. Wajah Hinata memerah. Rasanya sangat... menyenangkan. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan sedikit sensasi basah yang masih tertinggal.

"Manis," goda Naruto pelan. Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Ia memukul lengan Naruto pelan.

"Apa, sih, Naruto-_kun_!" katanya malu.

"Ehehe! Wajahmu, senyummu, dan bibirmu sama manisnya, Hinata-_chan_!" goda Naruto lagi dengan cengirannya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak ragu. Naruto memang pilihannya. Dan ia tidak salah memilih. Semua tentang Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum. Cinta memang manis. Hinata menatap ke langit yang masih bertabur kembang api. Ini adalah salah satu hari terbaiknya. Dan sekarang, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu.

Apakah takdir ini bisa disegel dengan sebuah ciuman?

.

**=w= Tsuzuku =w=**

.**  
><strong>

**Naruto : Wah, setelah beberapa chapter, akhirnya ada adegan kisu juga, ya.**

**Shana : Ya, iyalah. Abis lagi ngebet aja gitu.**

**Naruto : Gitu, ya... Eh, udah mulai A/N-nya?**

**Shana : Eh, udah? Ya udah. Selamat datang di AAA! A/N Alay Author! Dengan bintang tamu kali ini, dari fandom Baka to Tesuto: Shoukanjuu, inilah dia... Hideyoshi Kinoshita!**

**Hideyoshi : Yoroshiku! *smile***

**All : BRUUSH! *suara mimisan***

**Shana : Eto, Hideyoshi-kun... Selamat datang di AAA. Apa pendapat Hideyoshi-kun tentang fic ini?**

**Hideyoshi : Yah, lumayan, sih. Mungkin aku bisa memerankannya di klub teater.**

**Shana : Yup! Aku juga udah bikin karakter yang cocok buat Hideyoshi-kun!**

**Hideyoshi : Oya? Siapa?**

**Shana : Tentu aja... HINATA!**

**All minus Hideyoshi : YEAH!**

**Hideyoshi : Eeeh? Kok gitu? Yah, sebenernya gak apa-apa sih. Tapi kenapa gak cowok aja?**

**Shana : Abis kamu imut-imut banget, sih, Hideyoshi-kun~~~**

**Hideyoshi : *blush* Su-sudahlah. Baca review aja deh...**

**Shana : Oke, my kawaii koibito!**

**- Syeren : Shana setuju dengan semua pendapat Syeren-san, hehe... Iya, makasih. Ini update, ya!**

**- NaciTa LavenderShappire : Makasih banyak atas dukungannya! (dan kata Naruto makasih atas dukungannya) Oke, ini chappy 7!**

**- Natsu D. Luffy : Uwah! Makasih banyak atas segala pujian dan sarannya, ya. Shana seneng banget dapet review dari Natsu-san. Shana harap chapter sekarang lebih memuaskan. Arigatou!**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Oke, Chika sayang, thanks. Iya deh, aku terima saranmu, kuharap chapter sekarang udah lebih muasin, ya. Yup, kita kan sehati! *tos* Oke, ini update, gomen gak flash. Enjoy~**

**- Lucky-Human : Makasih atas pujiannya. Aduh, nge-fly dibilang senpai! Oke, lanjut dong! Ini update, gomen gak kilat.**

**- Uchiha Annisuke : Salam kenal juga, Anni-san. Iya, ini kan tuntutan script. Gomen, sekali lagi, Sakura jadi antagonis karena tuntutan script. Tunggu aja, ya. Stay tune. Wah, makasih udah fave! Enjoy this chapter, ya!**

**- Killer : Just stay tune and you'll find out the end. (And don't kill me, please!)**

**- L-The-Masterious : Irrashaimase! Thanks udah bilang suka. Iya, yang itu tuh maksud Shana Hinata mau bilang "Daijoubu. Jangan khawatir," cuma keketiknya itu. Gomen ne! Makasih juga atas sarannya. Domo arigatou!**

**- Guest : Yaaa?**

**- naqyu-qyu-qyu : Oke, ini lanjutannya. Stay tune, ya!**

**- Hyuna toki : Oke, ini update. Semoga tetep keren, ya.**

**- Final Fairy Crystallis Tail : Yo! The longest review of the year(?)! Makasih atas segala pendapatnya, ya. Dan makasih juga atas balesan review-nya. Maaf, belum sempet review, lagi sayang pulsa (krisis-pulsa). Nanti ku-review kok, tenang aja. Anyway, aku juga kayaknya berhenti LIA, ya. Yaah... *ikut pundung* Tapi bener kok, masih bisa saling berkomunikasi, ya! Oke, review lagi, ya!**

**- Final Fairy Crystallis Tail : Heee? Masih ada sambungannya? Bener-bener the longest review of the year! Hehehe... Iya, bahasa indonesia aja. Biar sama-sama gak ruwet. Oke, kupegang janjinya, ya! Enjoy!**

**- Guest : Ini dia chapter tujuhnya! Enjoy and review, ya~~~**

**Shana : I guess... Udah selesai, kan? Nah, ayo kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya!**

**Hideyoshi : Acara apa?**

**Shana : Acara... *masukin Hideyoshi ke ruang X* MAKE HIDEYOSHI CUTER!**

**Hideyoshi : *keluar dengan yukata mini* Acara apa tuh?**

**All boys : BRUSHHH! *mimisan***

**Shana : KYAAA! Hideyoshi-kun imut banget~~~**

**Naruto : Dan sementara mereka ribut, sadarkah kalian kalau gue dikacangin terus dari tadi?**

**Shana : Nah, saatnya penutupan. Jadi...**

**Naruto : Tuh, kan, dikacangin lagi. Hiks... Yah, sudahlah...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
